The ANBU elite of sexiness
by Prascal
Summary: Naruto, now an ANBU invites two males, Kakashi and Akatora, to chase him down and 'play' with him, but he ends up with more then he asked for, he gets a whole ninja harem in need of attention.
1. Preview

**Disclaimer; I do not own, I do not profit.**

**Main characters: **Naruto, Kakashi, Ibiki, Akatora, Hyoo, Bear, Genma, Raido.

**Side characters**, **main characters in later chapters:** Iruka, Anko, Kiba (Kiba is submissive and is becoming really smexy later on)

**It involves:**

**Mild/advancing BDSM**, there included; puppy/pet play, domination, submission, double penetration, gags, ropes, whips, leather fetish, harness, voyageur, punishment, rewards, mild slave training, age play, very very mild wet and others.

**Yaoi/slash and yuri.** Lot's of lots of lots of yaoi/slash. Hard, almost brutal at times, sweet and almost to gentle at other. Gonna be some straight pairing later on, and yuri (lesbian).

**I DO NOT:** under _**any**_ circumstances support sex with minors, and the age play I have in this story is based on adult people who takes on the mental role of a child, making them feel more vulnerable and naive – they are never included in any physical sexual acts when in this role.

**ALL CHARACTERS** are over 18 years in age.

…...**I also swear...A LOT.**

* * *

Naruto couldn't help but to smirk as he watched two of the men sitting in the ANBU headquarters dining room. Only one of them were eating, but they were still aware of the young blond watching them.

One of the two men was Kakashi, leaning against the wall with his orange book in its usual place, in his hand. Not that he was really reading it, not at all, he was watching the young blonde with the fox mask who was practically drooling over him and Akatora, his long time friend and team mate. Akatora was eating his food, having his tiger mask on the side of his head, but when his eyes meet Kakashi's, the man knew that the other was as aware of the fox watching them as he was.

Naruto almost purred out loud at the sight of Akatora's face, the man was handsome. Not insanely gorgeous like Kakashi, but more manly, and very attractive.

His attention was beginning to make Akatora feel powerful, and it was also beginning to awake his lust for hunting. Finishing up his meal, he turned slightly to his side, so that his eyes meet those of Naruto, and this time the blonde did let a purr escape him, as he leaned his body back on his arms against the table and stretching out, showing of his body for the two men.

The blonde then leaned his head backwards and to his side, offering up his submission to the two men, hoping that they would accept it and the game he was about to offer them. By now Kakashi had most likely picked up on his aroused sent, and that was all it needed to invite the man at times, so if this blatant invitation didn't work, then most likely nothing would.

Akatora had bedded the younger nin a few times, and he did recognize the lustful movements, sounds and poses when he saw them. He looked the younger man up and down, and gave a low growl in the back of his throat as a confirmation on how he felt about it.

The other three ANBU that was present had picked up that something was going on, and they went quiet and started to watch their comrades carefully to see what it was and what it would lead to. Kakashi however, had no plans on inviting them, and smirked under his mask, feeling a bit superior.

As soon as Naruto understood that both men had accepted his invitation, he rose slowly and placed his fox mask back over his face, moving his body in tempting movements, and Akatora answered it by lowering his mask back in place as well. Kakashi had already put his book away in his pocket.

And then, just like that, the game was on, and Naruto bashed out through the door in a mad run to get away from the two males, and they chased after him, working well together after many years as team mates in the forces.

The blonde haired fox ran for his life, feeling his heart beat hard in his chest, and the question in his mind was not IF but WHO would catch him, and take him home. There are a few things he had learned that all ANBU nins enjoyed; Sex, hunting, alcohol, and bets. Here he was offering them all of it except for the alcohol, they could bet who would catch him, and the one that did could do whatever they wanted to him...and do not underestimate the fantasy of such a high level ninja. It was something wild and sometimes really weird.

As he came running out from the ANBU head quarters, he almost ran into a group of two men and one woman, the man he almost ran into being a big guy called Bear that he had found particularly attractive, but never had a chance to hit on. He gave a playful bark towards the man and invited him to the chase with a small pull of chakra, and then dashed of, leaving the people behind and running for all he was worth.

His senses was on hyper alert, and a smirk was dancing all over his face as he ran into the thick woods surrounding the headquarters. He had no doubt that no matter who caught him, he would be sore tomorrow, and he looked forward to it.

Then he suddenly noticed that one; There was a trap ahead. And Two; he was about to step into it.

Making a maneuver to avoid the trap, he landed on the ground, and suddenly he had Kakashi right in front of him, catching his hands to prevent any hand seals, and Akatora against his back, gripping his hips and growling softly over his neck. It had been a short chase, but Naruto blamed it on the fact that he didn't really want to be chased...he wanted to be captured.

"So who is taking me home tonight?" He murmured huskily, trying to sound innocent but failing as he was rubbing himself against both males, feeling their eyes on him as he did.

Before anyone could answer him though, two more men appeared beside them.

Naruto held his breath, it was the big male with the bear mask, and the quiet but deadly male with the black panther mask, Hyoo. They had actually joined the chase for him. The elite ninjas in the entire ANBU forces, and they were all looking at him like they were about to eat him alive. His breath came in short gasps and he started rubbing himself against Akatora in a desperate need of friction. He whimpered at the mere though that he had just been caught by these four men, and it looked as if they were all going to join in for the night.

With other words, this would be one hell of a night. And he held his breath as Akatora reached around him and made the hand seals to teleporting them all away, and the other two men made hand seals to follow. With Naruto making one of all the moans he would make that night, they were gone.

* * *

**Smex is guarantied XD **

**I hope you like it rough ;) beaware of the enormous nosebleed factor coming in chapter two.**

**Enjoy and Please review, it makes this author happy! ^^**


	2. Submission

In this chapter we get to some smutty action, and after that...well, fasten your seatbells, bring your paper napkins, 'cuz this ride will give you a nosebleed.

**Don't forget to review! It makes this author happy, so more chapters is produced!**

* * *

At first he was disorientated, not sure where exactly they were, but when the fact that he was about to be over powered and controlled by four of the sexiest and deadliest men he knew, he couldn't care less about WHERE they were. He just wanted them to do something, do him, do anything and do it fast!

And fast it went indeed.

Before he had time to blink, the older nins had thrown him on a bed, and before he had landed completely his wrists was pinned down by strong hands, and a big strong chest were looming over his face.

He sensed the use of chakra, and as the chakra seal was placed on him, making him utterly helpless against these deadly creatures, he gasped out loud and trashed in mixed horror and bliss, the firm hold of those hands keeping him in place.

Dear god, they were relly serious this time.

His clothes were ripped, torn and cut off his body, making him moan out loud. Hands were all over his body, touching his legs, arms, chest, inner thighs, pinching his nipples.

He writhed, whimpered and tried to get those hands to touch him in the RIGHT places, but they just kept ignoring his needs, tormenting him. The only thing left on his body now was his white fox mask with it's red stripes. He felt exposed, but not humiliated, when they threw him around so he laid on his belly. His wrists got pinned by a warm hand over his back with the same movement.

Rough hands were kneading his buttocks, his legs and his back, like big cats, and he moaned even louder. Somewhere in all the kneading he could feel what he guessed was a tongue reach out and start licking his inner thighs, and he eagerly spread his legs for better access.

He was lost, and if they stopped now he would sell his soul to keep them going.

Finally someone moved his hips up and started stroking his cock under him, he arched up into the air with his ass and hissed at the pleasurable feeling. He could feel someone's breath over his entrance. He was getting so close to the edge, just the extremeness of the situation was enough. It didn't last for long though, the hand that had started stroking him soon turned into a hand he hated, as it put a cock ring around his member, not allowing him to reach the edge, not allowing him to come.

"Noooo…." He whimpered and started trusting his hips slowly. It felt so good, it felt so painful.

But his protests were totally ignored, and he jumped a little when he felt himself get bitten softly over his buttocks, the nips travelling further down and finally his legs were being spread wider.

He could feel a big warm, and very naked, body rub against his, and groans were herd in the room at the sight. The sound the older men was making and the sudden body contact made the young Fox nin's head spin. He whined softly, and tried to urge the men on my pushing his bottom back against that warm body. A growl answered him, and without warning two slick fingers were thrust inside of him, making him hiss out loud and push his hips forward in a reflexive move trying to escape. But the pain felt good, and it was making him feel even more needy.

It only took a short while before he was thrusting with those fingers, and another finger was quickly added, making him gasp. The man thrusting the fingers into him was growing impatient, and he growled again. This time the young blonde recognized him as Akatora, and that knowledge made him moan once more, pushing back as hard as he could.

Akatora wasted no time before he lined up his already slick member and roughly pushed in, making the smaller blond hiss loudly at the sudden stretching and the sting of pain that went with it.

Akatora knew however, that this urgency, this forceful and rough sex, was exactly what the blond wanted. He never complained about it, he actually tried to push the men into forcing him more, taking him harder, every time. It was the very reason why he made them chase him, he wanted to fell like it was forced, he wanted it as rough as they could give him.

And he got the roughness that he wanted this time, the utterly lack of control over what was happening, the helplessness.

He took over the grip on Naruto's wrists from Bear, and the other hand over his neck pushing the head down hard into the bed, he fucked the boy like only a well trained ninja can do.

The blond roared and wailed at the force of the fucking, and he cursed the cock ring keeping him trapped, making him desperate, making it hard to think. The weight over his back was making it hard to breath, making his lungs burn, and the hand over his neck was pushing his head into the bed, the mask rubbing hard into his face.

It only took Akatora a few minutes before he could feel the pressure building up, and he started to hiss with his thrust, the blond hissing with him as he deepend his thrust as much as he could. The blond could feel that Akatora was getting close and started to growl and hiss at the man. Just like a feline, Naruto would try to scratch and bite the one topping him as they came or just had come. He would hit them and snarl at them, a last attempt to make them to force him harder at the end, taking all control away from him. Bear and Hyou most likely knew this from talking to others, but Akatora though it would be "safer" to show them first. This was also another reason for sealing the boys chakra away...would you really want an ANBU trained pissed of bottom attacking you in the middle of your climax? Most poeple see such as a turn off, really.

As Akatora felt the pressure growing to big, and the end of his rut coming, he made sure to lay all his weight over the blond and securely pin him.

Despite that, the blond still tried to break free and attack the man as he came, spraying the blonds bowels full with his seed. But it only lasted a moment, as soon as the boy felt the cum in him he moaned and pushed back to get as much as possible. For a few seconds he made sounds that would make any prostitute jealous, and any straight man gay.

Akatora had his eyes closed and hissed as the force of the afterglow hit him and made him dizzy. Naruto started hissing under him as well, and before the boy got aggressive again, Bear had already switched places with Akatora. He thrusted in before Naruto got a chance to grip what was going on.

"Nnngggh….god…" Naruto felt his mind go blank as the rough thrusting started again, but this time the cock thrusting into him was bigger, thicker, then Akatoras.

He growled and mewled in pleasure as the ramming was making him dizzy. He heard a groan somewhere in the room and looked to the side and saw Akatora sitting on the floor beside the bed, watching Bear ram into the young nin. Despite just having cum, the nin on the floor looked at Naruto with such intensity that he just knew the man was planning on doing him again later. A hand gripped Naruto's member and started stroking him as Bear kept raming him while holding his hips in a firm grip in both hands. This confused Naruto for a few seconds. Between half closed eyes he could see the pale but sexy body of Kakashi on his left side, holding his wrists and stroking him with hard even strokes. He was so aroused he had trouble breathing, even if Bear wasn't pushing his head down like Akatora had, and Kakashi who held his wrists in a firm grip wasn't pushing down his chest, he was still out of breath.

It felt so good it hurt, and he was sure he would break from it.

Kakashi had however noticed the problem in time, and gently let go of his member to remove his white and red fox mask.

Kakashi wasn't wearing his mask, and the sight of his face was so stunning, and Naruto felt his lust rise even higher. The fact that Bear kept ramming dead onto his prostate didn't help, and Naruto started to hissing and growling again, feeling the pressure build up without being able to release it. Without any warning, he were hit by a dry orgasm, making him scream out and clasp down onto Bear's big rod. The ANBU had been close to the edge for minutes, and this was the last thing he needed to let go. He growled deep in his chest and started to fill the blond with his cum, much of it leaking out and running down the blond thighs together with some of Akatoras. Kakashi was watching with his sharingan spinning, he moaned at the sight, and stroked himself roughly while watching Naruto's pain pleasured face.

The room oozed of cum and sex, and when Naruto felt like he was coming back to his body, he realized that they were four men that had followed him here, but at the moment, he only knew where he had three of them.

Where was the most deadly, most mysterious and dark of all four? He was too tired to actually worry about it, but he was aware that he was being watched, and felt shivers travel down his sweaty back.

It was lucky for him that he had so much stamina, or else this night would surely be the end of him. He looked up into Kakashi's face, and moaned at the sight of those eyes on him, taking in all the details with the sharingan, never to forget a single detail.

He felt his body fall onto the bed as Bear let go of his hips and pulled out, but Naruto's eyes wasn't leaving Kakashi's face. He begged the man with his eyes, with his very soul, to take him, be tough on him, to push him to his limits, despite the fact that he was already so well used.

Kakashi surprised him then, by simply stoking a hand over his cheeks, making him whine and close his eyes. He rubbed his cheek into that warm hand that smelled of Kakashi's precum. He whined again, and started to lick those fingers in utter submission, loving them and loving Kakashi.

The older man griped both sides of his head and moved him closer to the rod, and Naruto eagerly took it into his mouth, making the older nin sigh in relief.

It tasted salty precum, and that musky taste that is Kakashi's own unique flavour. Naruto sucked with everything he had, playing with his tounge over the tip and then taking everything, every inch of that long pale rod down his throat. Kakashi moaned softly and took over, pushing Narutos head up and down his shaft hard and fast, not caring if the boy gagged or not.

But he didn't, and he loved being used by Kakashi this way, to be watched by his sharingan, to feel the cum dripping out of him.

Suddenly he felt something soft and warm wash down his back, and he realized that one of the other men is washing him down, removing sweat and cum from his body. He sighed at the feeling, trust the elite smex ninjas from ANBU to not only use him, but also care for him at the same time. The wet towel washed down his back, under his arms, his shoulders, his buttocks and anus, making him gasp and almost choke on Kakashis cock. The towel washed away cum and sweat from between his legs, and his sex that was still at full attention. Hands lifted his hips up and the towel washed his belly, fingers pausing to play with his nipples, hands stopping to give him a few spanks across his red fucked buttocks.

He gasped, whined and tried not to gag, and save for a few times, managed to suck Kakashis cock with a growing expertise. Akatora, the one that is washing Naruto down, leaned over the smaller nin and gently bit him on his shoulder. Naruto shuddered.

By now, Kakashi was pleased with the blowjob, and pulled Naruto away from the now red rod, and leaned down to kiss the boy, tasting his own precum in the boys mouth.

Naruto was gripping the sheets, enjoying the moment.

Akatora started to finger the boy again, applying some soothing and lubricating cream as he did so. Naruto eagerly pushed up his ass for the older nins, and they weren't late to accept his invitations. Bear gave something to Akatora, who put the bit gag in Narutos mouth and strapped it onto his head, making him shiver. He had never been into anything BDSM like, but he couldn't deny that he liked the bit gag, it made him feel more helpless, more vulnerable. It also gave him something to bite down on, and he was getting a feeling that it would be needed very soon.

They turned Naruto around, Kakashi backing up behind him and lining up his rod in line with Naruto's entrance. He pushed in, despite Naruto's whine over being sore, and once he was all the way in he made Naruto sit in his lap and Akatora helped him to lift Naruto's legs up, exposing him for the older nin.

The older nin in front of him smirked and then lined up his cock with Naruto's, and started to stroke them together. Naruto throwed his head back and moaned loudly at the feelings that was overwhelming him. Before he got his mind back together, Akatora was pushing in beside Kakashi. Naruto throwed his hands up, fear suddenly gripping a hold of him, and pushed at Akatoras chest in a desperate attempt at stopping the man, but the man smirked and ignored him.

Slowly, Akatoras cock head sliped in beside Kakashis cock, and they all moaned in unison.

Once the head was in, he kept pushing until all of his impressive length was in.

By then, Naruto was clinging to him, gasping and biting his gag, now understanding why they put it on him. If his mouth had been free, he would most likely have started chewing on the shoulder in front of him, and obviously one of these men had known that.

Bear that was sitting beside them on the bed was stroking himself while watching. He had never seen a double penetration before, it looked enjoyable. But his rod was much thicker then Kakashis or Akatoras, and even though he was offered the chance to do this, he had no intentions of actually hurting the younger ANBU. Fuck him so hard it hurt and let him see stars, yes, but no permanent damage.

So he was content with just watching this time, watching and planning more things to do to the young blond shinobi in the future.

At the same time, Kakashi and Akatora were beginning to speed up their thrusts, making Naruto's eyes roll back. He had never been so full, never been so dominated, and yet there was a voice in the back of his head whispering that these men was far from done with him. That thought sent shivers down his spine, and he wanted them to control him forever, every day, every minute, for the rest of his life. To use him, almost abuse him, and then taking care of him, sweetly and softly. All the feelings this was giving him were addicting, intoxicating, overpowering. And as one of the two men thrust straight into his prostate, he bit down on his gag, howled softly and clamped down on the two men that was thrusting into him. He wanted to cum, he needed to, but once again, the cock ring stopped it from happening.

"Fuck.." Kakashi swore behind him as he felt himself lose all control and just thrusting madly into the blond, spilling his cum. Akatora grunted and kept on thrusting, and managed to catch Naruto's hand as it reached down to try and pull of the cock ring that kept the boy from coming. Pleading eyes opened and stared into his own, sweaty bangs framing that cute face. Akatora grunted again, that pleading well fucked and desperate look was worth killing for.

Kakashi hadn't pulled out as he came, he simply nuzzled Naruto's neck. Sighing in content, he watched Akatora's face as he kissed Naruto's gagged mouth and then came, watching Bear stroke himself while he watched them. After Akatora had come, Kakashi pulled out from the blond, making him whimper a little and turn to look at Kakashi with pleading eyes. The copy nin knew what the blond wanted, but he had no intentions of giving it.

Akatora pulled out from the young fox boy as well, pulling him down to sit on the bed. By now, Naruto was looking at all three men on the bed, pleading them to just have pity on him.

Then he saw Hyoo, and for a moment he was confused, not remembering that the man was even in the room. He realized that the man was looking straight at him, and it was making him feel exposed, trapped and yet he hoped nothing else then to have those hands all over him, to taste and feel the man all over him. The man hadn't even undressed yet, he still had the gloves, armour and mask on.

When the man was sure he held Naruto's total attention, he slowly strolled over towards the bed. The walk reminded Naruto of a big cat sneaking towards it's prey, and he held his breath without knowing it when Hyoo reached the bed an stood before the blond. At first he just stood there, watching Naruto intensively, making more shivers travel across the boys spine. Then he slowly reached up his right hand and let it caress his cheek, past his ear, and into his hair. Kakashi had laid down and was lying with his hands under his head, watching with a mild amusement.

Hyoo gripped a hold of Naruto's hair, tugged, released, let his hand wander again, took a new gip, and tugged again. Naruto wasn't sure what the man was doing, but he was getting really hypnotized by it, by the whole mystery that surrounded this man. It wasn't the same mystery that Kakashi had, he was just mostly plain weird, no, this was breathtaking.

And the hair pulling was feeling pretty good, it reminded Naruto of how big cat moms licked their kittens, with steady hard movements. After a few more pulls, Naruto was purring at the feeling, at this odd way of showing affection. To his surprise, Hyoo purred back, a deep, dark and very male purr that only added to his charm and power expression. They had meet before, they had fucked before, but then it had mostly just been about fucking, then leaving. This new set of behaviour was intruging for Naruto.

Hyoo's other hand started massaging Naruto's neck muscles, and he felt his head dip in submission to the gentle caresses. The older male's purr deepened, and his touch grew firmer.

When he was certain he had Naruto's trust and that the boy were a little more relaxed, he bent down and scooped him up into his arms.

Naruto was surprised, but curious, and didn't struggle. He simply looked Hyoo in the eyes, blushed a little more, and gave a little purr again.

Apparently this was to the panthers liking, so he turned around and walked away from the bed with Naruto in his arms. They entered another room, a big bathroom with a nice Jacuzzi in the corner, real living exotic plants in the corners with blooming flowers in wonderful colors, and a dim light coming from small spot lights in the roof.

It was the nicest bathroom Naruto had ever seen, and it was first now that he noticed that the Jacuzzi was already filled with warm water. He looked longingly towards the bath, and as if the older man read his mind, he carried Naruto over, slowly putting him down into the warm and bubbling water. Naruto purred out loud, his urgency to get the cock ring off forgotten at the moment, and he felt like a smile curve up around the bit gag.

He had been totally fascinated by the water in a few seconds time, no more, and then he noticed that Hyoo was getting into the bath beside him – naked.

How the man could have gotten the ANBU uniform off so stealthy and quick was another mystery to Naruto, but at the sight of that strong naked body, he really didn't care much about it.

His face was handsome, but not feminine like Naruto's, simply manly and handsome, with long dark hair. Without thinking, Naruto reached out a hand and touched the face that was so close to his own. Hyoo simply observed him, with those predatory eyes of his.

Then he reached up his hands and removed the bit gag from Naruto's mouth, making the blond chew a little to get his jaws back in working condition. His lips were swollen and red, and he was growing more curious to see what this mysterious man wanted from him.

Hyoo moved Naruto a bit forward, and positioned himself behind the blond, for what Naruto thought would be another rut. But those strong hands started working on his neck and back, massaging them into complete relaxation, and it was making the blond lean forward, hanging over the Jacuzzi edge with his arms, purring in pure content at the massage.

And purring was a language this man understood very well.

When Naruto's whole body had been touched by those hands, his hair washed and mouth kissed, he was floating. Hyoo growled softly at him, pushing him a little so he would stand on his knees, and then the strong panther used a simple healing jutsu on Naruto's entrance, making him sigh as the soreness started to fade away, and he felt himself becoming drum tight again.

Hyou made him lean against the edge on the Jacuzzi on his elbows, and then he could feel those strong fingers starting to open him up again. He moaned, and once again, cuming was on the agenda, and he whimpered as he looked over his shoulder on the nin behind him.

But Hyoo just kept preparing him, and without warning he suddenly pushed in all the way into Naruto, making him gasp and groan.

Hyoo didn't rush things, he took his sweet time tormenting the blond by not letting him cum, and it didn't take long before the blond was willing to do anything for him.

This had been Hyoo's goal all along. Anyone can fuck a willing bottom into bliss, but not anyone can make them surrender completely, trusting you completely and wanting to do anything for you. Naruto wasn't resisting, he wasn't fighting back at all, he had surrendered to this man, and he was falling deeper and deeper into his submission.

Hyoo recognized that look in the blonds eyes, and it made him growl deeply, thrusting harder. And finally, he removed Naruto's cock ring without a warning, biting down hard on the side of the blondes neck, marking him as -mated-.

Naruto came so hard that he screamed, making Akatora in the next room jump, and wondering what the hell the panther was doing to the boy behind that locked bathroom door. He looked at the others, Bear was being given head by the master of cock sucking, Kakashi, but they had actually paused in their activities to glance at the door.

"Am I the only one that is worried here?" mumbled Akatora. They all knew Naruto was hot for him, so when he showed interest of joining they had accepted, but they also knew how intense he could get with someone that responded the ways Naruto did.

They didn't have to worry for long though, a few minutes later a fully dressed Hyoo, with wet hair and a naked Naruto in his arms came out from the bathroom.

Kakashi looked at Hyoo, the knocked out boy, and then raised his eyebrow to get an explanation. They could feel the ANBU smirk under the mask.

"I removed the cock ring."

And with a smirk of his own, Akatora understood why Naruto had screamed and then passed out.

Bear smirked too. "I wanted to do that you know." He teased the other nin as the panther carefully put the sleeping boy down on the bed.

"Next time." Was all panther said in reply.

Akatora kept smirking.

"If I know him, he'll be forcing us to do it again. Just let him reload his nuts and he'll come running to find us again." The red tiger chuckled.

"He submitted, by the way." Said panther suddenly, looking proud. Akatora looked at his direction, and then simply asked;

"Completely?"

"Completely. He is ready for us. " Was the reply from the otherwise very quiet nin.

Akatora looked at Kakashi, at Naruto and then at Bear.

"If that is the case, he'll be a handful. But I must admit" and he stroked his hand over a hickey on Naruto's inner thigh "if this guy will be submissive to us, then I'm a very happy ninja."

The others agreed upon that, having Naruto as a willing sex crazed sub would be interesting indeed, if they could just snare him all the way. And thus, was another evil sex focused ANBU plan born, for the better or the worse for the little fox nin.

"Do you really think he would agree upon having four masters?" Kakashi said in his lazy tone. "Isn't that a bit to much for a first go?"

"He accepted it tonight, so he might just accept it tomorrow." Said Akatora, and shrugged his shoulders. "We all know how he love to be dominated, and controlled, but he has never tried anything organized."

"I'll buy him a collar" Said Kakashi with an evil look in his eyes, running a hand through Naruto's newly washed hair.

They all chuckled and said amen to that.

* * *

Naruto woke up from the bright morning sun, stinging his eyes. He felt stiff, and sore, and at first he couldn't understand why, then the memories from the evening before came rushing back into his head. He sat up abruptly, looking around, but soon realized that he was back at his own apartment. Weird, they must have carried him back here while he was asleep.

He stretched his sore muscles, and yawned, then realized that he was in his pyjamas, and that made him blush. They not only carried him back here, but they just HAD to dress him as well? They had even placed his walruss sleeping cap on his head.

"Weird people." He mumbled and slowly got up from his bed. He yawned again and went to the bathroom to take a leak, passing the mirror on his way to the toilet.

He stopped. He blinked. Something had looked terribly wrong with that face starring back at him. He turned his head and took another look, just to be sure.

**No way.** He touched it. It was real alright.

**No fucking way.** He tried to pull it. It wouldn't come of, and he saw that it was fastened with a chakra seal, making it impossible for him to remove it.

He blushed as he stared at his reflection, reading the letters KHAB on the collar around his neck. Then realization came over him. Kakashi. Hyou. Akatora. Bear.

A collar. They had collared him. With their names on the collar.

"**FUCKING WEIRD PEOPLE…!"**

**

* * *

**

On the other side of town:

"You think he has noticed it yet?" Akatora asked with a purr as he ate his breakfast.

"Oh yes, he has noticed it alright." Answered Kakashi with a smirk. "And hot pink looks so cute on him too."

* * *

**Ahahahaha, yes I am so evil to Naru-chan, and guess what? It gets worse! xD**

**Or better...if you share my sadistic traits ;)**

**Believe me when I say that was just the apetizer. **

**...Enjoy your meal.**


	3. Hidden wishes

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto, I do not profit.**

* * *

That day was the most humiliating day in a long time for Naruto.

He had no clothes that would cover up the collar without making him look suspicious, and he had no intentions to cosplay as Shino. At first, he was even reluctant to leave his apartment, and that could have worked, if a messenger with a summon from the Hokage hadn't knocked on the door.

Naruto opened the door, with the blush spreading across his cheeks. The messenger looked at him, at the pink collar that matched the blonds blush nicely, and then simply asked if he was Uzumaki Naruto and that the Hokage had requested him.

The blond ninja just mumbled that he would be at the Hokage's office in a few minutes. The messenger nodded and quickly departed, not thinking much about the collar at all. After all, he met ninjas every day at their homes, and he had seen things WAY more…disturbing, then just a pink collar. If all the weird things he had to face was circled around things as innocent as collars, then his job would be a much less intimidating.

Taking another look in the mirror, Naruto grew more and more reluctant to answer the summon, but he had little choice…if he didn't show up, Tsunade might send ANBU out to collect him, and those people was not anything he wanted to deal with at the moment. There wasn't a single ANBU that wouldn't recognize what people had put this humiliation creation around his neck, and he wished to keep some respect from his colleges.

**God damn it all, he would make them SUFFER! He's a NINJA, not a freaking PET!**

But the thought of being treated as a pet, with a leash and those soft toys, the cute puppy bed and those peoples eyes watching him, drooling over him…

**NO! Bad thinking, bad thinking!**

Taking a few deep breaths, Naruto turned away from the mirror and started to get dressed, trying to ignore all thoughts of collars or…similar thoughts surrounding it.

* * *

Tsunade was dying. She was sure of it, with tears in her eyes and short of breath, so took another look at her little brat of a ninja.

Pink. Collar.

"Bwaaaaaahahahahahahaaaa…!" She started laughing again.

It even had a note on the back of the collar that Naruto had missed.

It said**; ANBU property, touch and die.**

And that, made the whole thing even more funny. It didn't help that she had noticed the stiff way the brat was moving, indicating that he was sore _somewhere_. She didn't need to ask with whom he had been, or what they had done to him, or if they wanted to keep him or not, it was all too obvious.

"So…" She said at last, when finally calming down and being able to look at the blushing ninja standing before her without laughing herself half to death.

He kept quiet, and hoped that she would just ask for his mission report (wich he hadn't done since he had been occupied with _activities_ last night) and then bitch about it not being done, and send him off.

But she wasn't about to let him of the hook that easily. No, in the back of her head, a much more evil version of Tsunade came up with a brilliant plan.

"I summoned you because I need you to get something for me from the storage room in the ANBU quarters." She smirked as the brat paled.

"And it won't be very easy to find, I'm afraid…it's a special type of throwing knifes. They have red handles, can be used by both fire and lightning chakra users, and they have this tiny little mark riiiight here." And she used one of her own throwing knifes to demonstrate. "Don't you dare come back without them."

Naruto just nodded, and as soon as he was dismissed, he dashed out from the office, and Tsunade smirked since she knew that no such knifes even excisted.

Stupid, sadistic and EVIL woman!

He had planed to stay away from the ANBU quarters until he had gotten this stupid thing off…! He whined, this day would be such a pain in the ass.

Entering the ANBU head quarters, the young fox ANBU could feel everyone's eyes on him. And it didn't help much that he had to walk through the entire building to reach the gigantic storage room either, it was the same as walking on a cat walk naked, with your parents in the audience! He walked as quick as he could, basicly running to the storage rooms.

In the main hall, sitting in a sofa, a Cougar masked ANBU well known to be Genma lazily asked:

"Hey, wasn't that Foxy-chan?"

"Yeah, looks like it." Answered his team mate and childhood friend, Hawk, also known to be Raido.

"Hmmph…didn't know he was into that kind of thing. Stupid Akatora, always keeping the good ones for himself. But I have to admit, that collar was really cute along with the ANBU armour."

"True, true" said Raido, while almost drooling at the though of his best friend liking it a little kinky. He had been trying to catch the eyes of the lazy cat for years, but despite being best friends, he had no idea how to attract the other into anything more then friendship. This could, with a little bit of luck, be his way in.

At the same time in the storage room, Naruto felt his hope of getting in, grabbing the throwing knifes of evil and just get the fuck out, fall and crash into a thousand pieces.

There were THOUSANDS of throwing knifes, swords, shields, armours and everything else you could think of, but he had no idea where to find the one thing he was looking for.

He groaned, and started looking.

Two hours later, he was still looking, and by now many ANBU had come into the storage room to get this or that, and throwing him a cat call before they left.

He mumbled curses under his breath and just kept looking. He was bending over, looking through some shelfs close to the floor and trying to find what he was looking for.

That is, until the moment when he could feel a way to familiar presence behind him. He didn't have the time to react before he felt a hand on his hip, and one on his back keeping him in that position.

"Get off me you bastard!" He growled and tried to get lose, without having much of a success.

"I don' know about that…why don't you get me off instead?" Kakashi murmured huskily, and gave a firm rubbing with his crouch against Naruto's backside.

"Stop that! Get off!" Naruto started to squirm, trying to wiggle himself away from that gorgeous bastard. But it only amused Kakashi, who knew that if Naruto REALLY had wanted to get loose, he would have by now. The guy wasn't an ANBU for nothing, after all.

With a quick push, a strong pull and the help of the useful gravity, Kakashi had pushed Naruto to the side, laying his upper body over a table standing close by.

Shit, this wasn't going in the direction that Naruto had planed, this wasn't good at all.

Kakashi was already touching him all over, pressing down on certain pressure points that made the body release endorphins. These locations was otherwise known as "pleasure points" and Kakashi had, with the use of his sharingan, learned all those locations that existed on a human body. It was a VERY useful tool to tame a new sub with.

Naruto was struggling not to moan, and trying to remember why he was supposed to be mad at this man, his former teacher and the only thing he could remember as good at the moment.

"God…kakashi.." He finally gave in and moaned as Kakashi's hands started working on the curve of his back, steadily and firmly.

Naruto was so weak for massages, to firm touches, and these pleasure points were enough to bring a sumo wrestler to his knees, begging for more.

Naruto was beginning to feel warm, so warm, and he was panting. Kakashi leaned down, removed his fox mask, and gently licked the back side of his left ear. It made him aware of the fact that Kakashi had removed his mask too, and this only reminded Naruto of what they had been doing the night before.

"You look so hot in that collar. It makes you look so owned, so vulnerable, so fuckeble."

Naruto moaned at the husky tone of Kakashi's voice in his ear.

"And everyone that sees it knows who owns this ass" and his hand groped Naruto's ass hard "it makes them know just who is fucking you."

Jesus Christ, this man was a living, breathing sex machine! Naruto could feel the shape of Kakashi's cock against his bottom, and without thinking much about it, he was rubbing himself against it, panting.

Kakashi felt like God himself. When he walked into the room, Naruto's irritation was obvious, and he was clearly not happy with seeing Kakashi, or being pinned down by him. Not at first anyway, but now….. Naruto was in that state of mind that made any who saw it desperate to just take him over, to have him squirming and moaning under them.

But he didn't want just anyone; he was begging Kakashi to use him, to have his way with the blond. Grounding himself against that gorgeous ass, the copy nin felt more and more powerful, and Naruto felt more and more desperate.

Oh yes, Naruto was submissive alright, he just didn't know it yet.

Kakashi leaned forward again, still grounding himself against the younger nin, and whispered;

"Do you want me?" He grounded extra hard as he asked the question.

Naruto just moaned, pushing back against the larger man.

"I'll take that as a yes." He reached in under the blond and with the skill worthy of his nickname he undid and pulled down the younger ninja's pants in no time.

When he received no complaint, only more panting, he reached into his vest pocket and got a small tube with lube out. Just before he made a critical error, he remembered the fact that while this little fox sub was submissive to start the rutting, he was never submissive when it ended.

Not the first rutting of the day at least.

So snapping up a piece of rope lying on the table he pulled Naruto's arms up to his sides and tied them close to the collar. Choosing a collar with D-links on the sides and a small O-ring in the front was obviously a smart move from his side that same morning.

Happy with the now somewhat restrained fox boy, and two hands free, he got to work with the lube.

When those fingers reached inside, stretching him, Naruto closed his eyes. How the heck did he always end up like this? Did he wear a big neon sign over his head saying; "Nymphomaniacs and Freaks Wellcome!" Or what?

And why was it that he could never resist it, even if he told himself he would…well, there was nothing he could do this time, he was trapped, he would be used, and he was toootaly helpless…or at least that is what he told himself, the truth is, he could have killed Kakashi if he truly wanted to. But deep inside, he was enjoying this, loving it. He just couldn't bring himself into admitting it.

Just before Kakashi was about to push in, he could feel someone else's chakra signature approaching the storage room. He reinforced his own signature, and "pushed" at the other person, telling them to keep away. The person stopped, scanned the room and recognizing Kakashi's and Naruto's signatures, and then simply turning and walking in the opposite direction. Naruto had noticed the non verbal communication going on, and groaned. Great, now EVERYONE would know.

Kakashi only smirked. He also knew that everyone would know – know that Naruto was his.

And with that, he pushed in, making Naruto arch his back, growl and purr at the same time. The blond turned his head, and Kakashi could see that Naruto's eyes were now red, and he softly mewled at Kakashi to move. It made Kakashi feel light headed, and he started thrusting, slowly at first but then with a growing intensity and need.

It made Naruto enter that state of mind again, where he loved being used, where he loved being filled, where he needed more, and more, every time.

It was only in this moment, in the rut itself, that he could admit to himself how much he loved it, how much he craved for it, that he really needed it.

It made him feel like a bitch in heat, being mounted by a strong, healthy male. He loved when they sprayed him, filled him up inside with their cum. It made him feel completed and perfected. But it also made him hiss, and growl, because the feeling stung, burned and worked its way into his body.

But he never stopped craving for it. He always came back for more.

He could hear, and feel in the bottom of his stomach, that Kakashi was close. The copy nin slowed down and started thrusting more slowly to make it last longer, but Naruto wanted him to thrust faster, harder, to finally fill him up again. He growled, and showed his extended canines. Kakashi just observed him, speeding up a little, and then slowing down again, driving Naruto desperate. Then Kakashi suddenly started ramming him with full speed, with full force, and the fox nin let out a long moan that ended more in a whimper.

Kakashi stilled, tensed and groaned as he started filling up his untamed bottom. Once again, when feeling the copy nin –mating- him, Naruto's eyes rolled back and he started making those delicious sounds again, just like last night.

It made Kakashi spray a little more, pushing in a little further, and Naruto just wiggled under him, still so trapped in the moment.

Then he changed, like he always did. The warm feeling of cum started to burn, to sting, and he growled at the male mounting him. He wanted to bite the male, to scratch him, never let him get close again.

Kakashi spanked him.

It took him by surprise, and a new growl stopped in his throat at the new feeling. The sting from the spank took away the burning in his belly, and before he knew it, Kakashi spanked him again, this time on the other buttock. The copy nin rubbed his hand over the hand shaped impression left on the skin, enjoying the beauty of it. Naruto squirmed and whined, it hurt, but it felt good too, in a really weird way. Kakashi didn't stop there however, and he didn't say anything either. He just continued to spank Naruto until his buttocks were in a nice shade of red, and by then, Naruto was moaning again.

Then, like it always seemed to, everything happened very fast.

Kakashi had suddenly cut of the ropes keeping Naruto's hands by the side of his head, and teleported away with a smirk, leaving a very wobbly and confused Naruto behind.

Without the support of Kakashi's strong body behind him, Naruto fell down to the floor, landing on his ass, making him hiss.

It was then he realized that someone was standing in the door, just to his left. At first he thought it was Kakashi, but when he turned his head to give the sweetest puppy eyes he could manage, to try and win some after care and affection, he realized way to late that ths person wasn't Kakashi at all.

It was Morino Ibiki, the master of interrogation. But he didn't need to interrogate anyone to find out what had been going on inside the storage room just before he got there.

And that look the blond boy with those whiskered cheeks gave him when he entered the room, well, that awoke all the wild sides a sane person would never admit they had.

He looked at the collar around the blonde's neck, and recognized both the letters and the chakra signatures still lingering onto it.

Naruto blushed, well knowing that there were no secrets anymore, that this man had seen all his deepest sexual secrets and wishes in those few seconds. He was so totally busted.

Naruto angrily hit his fists in the floor beside him shouting;

**"This is all their fault, damn sadistic, seductive son of a bitches!"**

Morino Ibiki had never seen anything quite as cute before. Not in the storage room anyway.

* * *

Tbc.

To be totaly honest with you all...I feel so awsome right now.

I love when people leave suggestions on how the story will continue, so please leave your wishes in the reviews, thank you ^^ I do have some what of a story line built up, but feedback and new ideas are always wellcome.


	4. Mistakes

Oh NOES! I feel so evil!

I made **Kakashi, Akatora, Hyou and Bear** both look like **bad people** and I made them **SUFFER **in this chapter! **Forgive me**, dear fans, but it has a special evil twist I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Morino Ibiki walked into the storage room just in time to see one of his ANBU nins red bottom, before said ninja landed on mentioned ass, then showing off his still hard cock.

He raised his eyebrow when the blond hissed as he hit the floor, and then the blond realized that someone was at the door.

The blond turned, showing off the cutest facial expression Ibiki had ever seen on one of his subordinates, clearly begging Ibiki to have pity on him. Ibiki recognized the blond as Uzumaki Naruto, and he quickly stored away all info he could read from this situation.

The pink collar with chakra still lingering on it, and in the room, told Ibiki with whom Naruto was playing. The red ass and lingering smell of sex told him what they had been doing, and Naruto's obvious begging told him that the blond wanted more. Naruto blushed hard when he realized that Ibiki wasn't the person he had thought, and knowing that Ibiki KNEW, made him shout out;

"**This is all their fault, damn sadistic, seductive son of a bitches!"**And he started pounding his fists in the floor on either side of his sprawled out body.

Ibiki smirked, it was just to cute to be seen as a very dangerous killing machine. This was more like a puppy, a cute and sexually frustrated puppy, ready to be pounced.

"Uzumaki Naruto." His voice was full with authority and Naruto's head snapped up in attention when hearing it.

Ibiki walked over, closing the short distance between them, and then kneeling down so he was in eye level with the blond. They kept eye contact, and Naruto's mouth was partly open, red and swollen, almost begging for a kiss.

"No swearing, bad boy." And he started to stroke Naruto's dick, making the blond gasp and eyes widening in confusion. But he was so close, and the power radiating from the man beside him made him shiver, fear, longing and blowing away all thoughts from his head.

He whined, a short needy whine, closing his eyes a little and biting his lower lip. Gods, it felt so good, and he started thrusting into that big hand, that strong hand that could rip limbs straight off. And Ibiki's eyes never left him, and the man didn't say anymore for the moment.

Naruto closed his eyes, turning his head away in submission and confusion, leaning his body back on his arms, exposing his body for the gaze from the other man.

On reflex, Ibiki switched hands, letting the left hand stroke Naruto's dick, and his right hand started exploring the abs and strong muscles under him. The blond started tensing up, holding his breath, and with a last shaking breath, he let the feelings wash over him, making him trash and moan helplessly as he was hit with the long wanted orgasm.

Within moments, he was hit with a blur of mixed emotions. His first spontaneous thought was if he had been allowed to come before he did, and in the next he questioned why he needed permission for such a thing. In the next second he felt fear, because this man was not Kakashi, and it was not Akatora, nor Bear or Panther. Once again, he asked himself why it had to be, but despite him not yet submitting to the collar, the fact that he hadn't obeyed it scared him. Ibiki could easily read all these emotions on his face, in his body, and the man did not miss his chance off messing around with some off his strongest and most fierce nins.

He huffed, and with the smirk never leaving his lips, he scooped up the blond along with his pants lying close by. Within seconds, they were gone, teleported god knows where with one of Ibiki's untraceable jutsus.

* * *

Someone was going to die. Someone, anyone guilty enough, would suffer greatly and wish they were never born. To say it straightforward, Akatora was pissed off. He'd been trying to find the blond for hours, it was already in the middle of the night and no one had seen the blond since early on the afternoon, being _trained _with _Kakashi_ in the ANBU storage room.

According to Kakashi, he had left the young sub-in-training shortly after finishing with him, and the last person he saw close by had been Morino Ibiki, their unquestioned _Alpha._

But Akatora had several questions for the man now. Not even Kakashi's ninja dogs had been able to track down were Naruto was, and the copy nin hadn't looked worried until he had realized this. Akatora wasn't worried, he was furious.

He was mad at Kakashi for using their sub-in-training and then just dumping him, such behaviour could make the sub revolt, not wanting the care of its master any longer. It could also hurt the sub's feelings, making him feel uncertain if his performance had been good or bad, making him hesitate to try new things out again.

The boy hadn't even been given a stop word yet, and here Kakashi was, assaulting him and using him the way he pleased, just to dump him when finished. And then the sub, Naruto, disappears without a trace, being last seen with the only man strong enough to keep someone hidden from the ANBU. He wasn't sent on a mission, Akatora knew about most missions given within the force, and he had enough private spies within ANBU to know if HIS sub had been given any. No, he was supposed to be here in the village, easy to find for anyone who wanted him, but he wasn't.

Entering the ANBU headquarters, Akatora knew that he was about to do something very stupid, but he didn't care. Walking through the corridors, people immediately noticed his killing intent, and quickly got out off his way. He was a well respected Captain within the ANBU, and even the other Captains would not choose to stand in his way when he was like this.

Reaching Morino Ibiki's office, he took a deep breath to calm himself a little, and then he entered without knocking.

Never, EVER, enter Morino Ibiki's office without knocking, unless you have a death wish. But he did.

Standing in front of the other man, he was fuming with upset feelings, and Ibiki just sat there in his chair, sipping his pitch black coffee.

"You'll receive a punishment for storming in like that, soldier." Akatora's eyes narrowed.

"I don't fucking care, _**Sir**_. Where is my sub-in-training? I know you have him."

Ibiki just kept sipping his coffee, looking the other man over slowly.

"That depends on which one you are talking about. There are many people you consider to be yours."

"Uzumaki Naruto, where is he?" Akatora's voice had no feelings in them, but he still held his threatening pose and his killing intent hadn't lessened, so Ibiki just kept watching him.

After another ten minutes of staring each other down, and Ibiki's coffee cup being empty, Akatora had begun to relax.

"Tell me which ones the ten rules of interaction that you have broken."

Akatora stared at the man, less angry now and more worried, and confused at the choice of words.

"We never broke the rules of interaction." He felt a shiver go down his back at the though of what the man before him could do if he had. Ibiki raised his eyebrow and leaned his head to the side.

"Rule number two; No jutsus will not be used on each other without agreement. Rule number seven; No sexual actions will take part without spoken agreement. Rule number nine; injuries will not take part without the one delivering it offering up treatment for it."

By now Akatora had long realized that this had been his leader's intentions all along, to make him mad, to make him come rushing here demanding to have it his way. He let his head drop in submission.

"He agreed to it, it was obvious that the wanted-"

"Did he say he wanted to? Did you ever ask him about it?" Akatora sighed.

"No…."

"Did he know about your intentions of 'enslavement'?" Ibiki rose from his chair slowly, letting his immense chakra and dominant intent fill the room, poking all of Akatora's senses.

"No…"

"Do you think he knows it now, even if he is in the middle of your so called training?"

Ibiki let one of his hands lift Akatora's chin so they were looking each other in the eyes.

"Have you broken the rules of interactions within our force?" Akatora closed his eyes, letting his shoulders drop in defeat.

"Yes…"

He made Akatora feel young again, like the newbie he had been when he first came here, when Ibiki started training him, improving him. This man knew all there was to know about him, and at the moment he felt foolish, clumsy, and not so strong and in control as he had felt when he first had walked into this room.

Ibiki stood so close to him, hand still under his chin, not letting him escape.

"Then you shall be punished accordingly. And in the future, I suggest you to be in control of yourself before you try to control others." He removed Akatoras mask, stroking his thumb over the cheek, over those lips.

"I took the fox away, so you and the others could learn your place. You are strong, and you are dominant, but when dealing with me, you shall never be superior."

Akatora knew he was in deep trouble now, if Ibiki wanted him submissive, then his honour would surely have more whipping then his backside would before the taller man was done with him.

"You shall never again mistreat your submissive, you are responsible for the actions of the other masters as well, when putting your name beside theirs on the collar."

Ibiki hovered over the other man, trapping him, taking him over, and stripping him with his words.

"Submission is a choice, a mission to find or express yourself. It is not your job to lure people into actions not of their own choice." Ibiki let his breath blow over Akatora's ear as he leaned in.

"And you shall never again forget the rules of interaction, because your punishment will expose you to all ten of them, showing you why they are written in stone."

Oh yes, Akatora should have known he made a mistake by storming into this office. He should have seen the other man planning to do this, to put him in his place once again.

And as Ibiki led him into one off the interrogation cells which already held Kakashi, Hyou and Bear, and ordered him to strip, he was most regretful for his choice of actions, even if they had seemed harmless at the time.

When Ibiki strapped him up on a cross beside the others, putting several types of chakra seals on him, he was beginning to fear.

When Ibiki lifted the whip for the last time several hours later, Akatora's throat was dry from screaming and begging, and his eyes swollen from the crying. His punishment was far worse then his crimes, but when dealing with ninjas as strong as the ANBU, Ibiki knew that even a small slip of rules could cause grate tragedy. He never held back when pushing them to their limits and beyond.

* * *

Earlier that day;

Naruto felt like a child, being carried around by grown men all the time, all of them so much stronger then him, so much more in control.

And while he actually KNEW Kakashi and the others, he didn't know this man very well, so he had no idea what the man was planning on doing to him.

Ibiki used a teleport jutsu, and suddenly they were in a cosy, normal looking home. Naruto had feared that the man would take him to some sort of dungeon, and then take him in similar fashion as Kakashi had, but this made him relax a little more.

Ibiki carried him into a bathroom, not quite as big and flashy as the one Naruto had been carried into the night before, but he liked this one as well. It looked so normal, clean and tidy, and more personal then the one he had seen yesterday.

Ibiki placed him on the counter top, slowly and carefully striping his ANBU armour off and throwing the clothes in a laundry basket standing by the wall. He then began to place things on the counter top. A towel, a big blue t-shirt and a pair of shorts were all placed beside Naruto.

They didn't speak, and Ibiki wasn't taking his clothes off, so Naruto settled with just observing what the other man was up to.

The man smiled at Naruto, confusing him even more, and then took his hand, leading him into the shower after making sure that the water was in the right temperature. He took off his gloves and pulled up his sleeves, standing beside while washing Naruto's body and checking him over. Naruto was on his guard, you never knew what these people wanted when they begun to wash you like this.

But Ibiki never touched him in any way that felt to personal, and Naruto was beginning to relax. Maybe this guy despite his tough looks, were just as pampering as Hyou was, or maybe even more then Hyou.

When Naruto was entirely clean, Ibiki used the towel, massaging the muscles as he dried them. Naruto purred, like he always do when enjoying something, and when Ibiki dried his legs he placed his hands on the other mans shoulders, leaning on him.

Ibiki opened a cupboard, picking out some jars and tubes. He turned Naruto around and begun to apply some soothing creams on his bottom, not missing how the blond tensed from this action. He kept rubbing it in though, and then started to rub more oils and creams everywhere on the blond. He applied some creams to keep the skin from going dry, some for soothing, like on the rope burns around his wrists were Kakashi hade tied the rope to hard. Ibiki choose a special cream for hands and feet, keeping the skin soft and giving it more moisture. Ibiki then gently dressed Naruto, who were beginning to feel more and more like a little child being pampered my its parent, not that he had anything against it, it was what he had wanted Kakashi to do after all.

Naruto was then lead out into a living room, placed in a couch with a blanked pulled up into his arms. Then he was then left with the TV on and with the remote control in his hands while Ibiki went into what he guessed was the kitchen. Although he was still slightly confused, he purred again, making himself at home in the big couch and looking for anything interesting to watch on the TV.

When the smell of food begun to fill the room, his belly started telling him how much it wanted food, and almost at the same second Ibiki came walking into the room with a tray.

Ibiki made sure the blond little fox ate, although the blond claimed he'd rather have ramen then salmon and rice. He also didn't want the vegetables, but after a stern look from Ibiki, the blond ate every single one of them. The older ninja smirked inside, this young fox was easy to train, if one knew how to. To bad that the copy nin had missed one of the final elements – the aftercare. Aftercare is very important, since it strengths the bond between the submissive and the Dominant, and make the submissive trust the Dominant more and more.

Some subs don't want aftercare what so ever, but some, like Naruto, craved it just as much, or more, then the Domination part as a whole. When Naruto had eaten, he was lead into a bedroom, end once again, he tensed. Ibiki frowned, how had those foolish men treated this boy anyway?

"There is no reason for you to worry, Naruto-kun. I'm not going to touch you in that type of fashion." Naruto looked up at him, surprised. He smiled at the blond, and then took him over to the bed, and helped him crawl under the blanket. Naruto looked confused.

"But it's only afternoon, the sun is setting…" He obviously had finally figured out that Ibiki wanted him to sleep.

"Yes, but I want you to rest a little anyway. It will make you good." He smiled again, and wondered if the blond even knew how rare it was for him to smile. To a sub though? He could smile all day for them.

He pulled up the blanket up a little further, kissing Naruto's forehead, which made the blond blush again and although he was most likely still confused, a yawn escaped him.

"Now sleep." Ibiki encouraged him before standing and slowly leaving the room, leaving an almost sleeping fox boy behind him.

Morino Ibiki may be the leader of interrogation at work, but he wasn't a tyrant on his spare time. He loved tending for subs, spoiling them and tending to them. He was, what people called him, a sugar daddy of sorts. He will have sex with his subs, and he can discipline them, but his favourite part is the pampering and tender care.

Leaving Naruto sleeping in his bed, in the secret extra house Ibiki owned, that not even his own ANBU knew about, he became much more serious.

The boy was clearly being someone's submissive, without knowing he has a Master he should obey, or in this case, four of them. The confusion shown in his eyes after Ibiki had made him come was enough to tell Ibiki this. Naruto didn't know if he should obey Ibiki, or obey the ones that placed the collar around his neck without his permission. They, most likely, hadn't told him any rules, maybe he didn't even have a safe-word, and this made him very confused.

It actually angered Ibiki that someone under his lead was trying to lure such a willing sub into their grasp without even having an adult conversation about it.

Lust he knew about, but ninjas at such a high level shouldn't let it get to them in that fashion. He knew that Naruto hadn't done anything serious in the world of BDSM, not more then some spontaneous kinky action he and his lovers had come up with in the heat of the moment. But this was different, four people, all part of the unspoken kinky part of the ninja society, all of them mostly dominant, were trying to claim him as theirs, and he had no idea it was happening.

If someone needed training, then Naruto wasn't the one.

* * *

When Naruto woke up he was alone in the bed, the room was already dark, meaning that he must have slept well into the night. He lay still for a while, with thoughts rushing through his head.

It was just so….weird. And it was all thanks to these freaking weird people! All he had asked for was the normal chase-me-down-and-fuck-my-brain-out sort of thing, but no, these guys just had to make things weird, starting with those pancakes.

Normally when having sex with Kakashi, Akatora, or both, it would be very rough. Many times one would fuck his mouth and the other take him from behind, and after they had rutted a few times, a few being far more then you needed with those guys, they would leave him alone. Naruto was aware of the fact that they had let him off the hook easily last night, but he hadn't had sex in weeks, and he was so built up, so when they let him come it had been so intense he had passed out. He knew that normally this wouldn't have stopped them; they were ninjas, so they knew many methods on how to bring him back into action. But, they had all been happy with one or two ruts each, and then they….then they had put this stupid collar around his neck, making him look ridiculous.

But somehow…it was a bit charming too. Didn't this mean they liked him? That they wanted to keep him somehow? But it was so confusing, and it was their entire fault.

He rolled over on his side.

This thing with Ibiki was weird to. He wasn't, as far as Naruto has seen, sexually interested in him, but still the man had picked him up, taken him home, and then cared for him with an intensity that many people would find scary. Naruto found it charming, soothing, and it made him feel safe. He realized a bit lazily that the blankets smelled like the big man, and he took a deep sniff, closing his eyes. He brought his hand up touching the pink collar still around his neck. Confusing as it might be, weird as it might be, he was actually starting to like it.

Beside the fact that it was pink and not orange, which it had been, if he had been able to choose.

Sighing he sat up, and then rose up from the bed. It was to dark to see much in the room, except from the extra large bed, large enough for three people to sleep in peacefully. There was also one nightstand on both side, and a thick comfy rug over the entire floor.

Stretching, he walked out from the bedroom, finding most of the lights on, and when he walked out into the living room he saw that Ibiki was sitting in the couch, sleeping.

The man looked exhausted, and for a few moments Naruto was afraid it had to do with him, but he then came to the conclusion that the man must have gotten tired while Naruto was asleep.

For a while he just studied the older man. He looked so…normal somehow, despite still being in his uniform. The fire in the open fireplace had almost gone out…it hadn't even been burning when Naruto fell asleep, and to his horror he spotted a watch above the fireplace that told him that the time was almost half past five in the morning. He had sleep long enough to be declared dead!

His eyes went back to the sleeping man on the couch, and with some hesitation Naruto picked up the blanket he had been covered with before eating, and then carefully put it over Ibiki.

But Ibiki wasn't a high level ninja for nothing, and that light caress from the blanket woke him up, although he didn't open his eyes at first. He kept them closed, curious to see (or rather hear) what the younger blond would do next.

For a few moments it seamed as if Naruto was just looking at him, maybe not knowing what to do next, but then Ibiki could feel him carefully crawling up beside him in the sofa.

He smiled then, and lifted the blanket over Naruto as well, to the blond's big surprise.

"I woke you up…" He sounded regretful.

"It's easy to wake me up, you couldn't avoid it. What time is it?" He cracked an eye open, but the blond answered him before his eyes found the watch.

"It's almost half past five in the morning."

"Are you hungry?" He had his eyes open now, looking at the blond that basically laid in his arms now.

"No…not really." Actually, Naruto was a bit hungry, but he liked this. Being like this, just sharing a moment with someone, so food could wait.

Ibiki knew that the blond was lying, but he also understood why, so he just pulled the blond a little closer and relaxed again. Half an hour later they would have to get up, Ibiki needed to be in his office at half past six at the latest, otherwise he would miss an important meeting.

He didn't take of the pink collar from the blonde's neck, even though he could. He would let someone else do that, the one that put it there sounded like a good idea.

* * *

Naruto was walking through the corridors in the ANBU headquarters. It had been two days since he last saw either one of the four men he had been trying to find so he could talk to them. It was weird that they had gone missing like that, but then again, them being normal had been far more scary then having them act weird like always.

By now he was already pretty used to the collar, and through the last few days, he had actually grown a little attached to it.

He looked up when hearing a shout somewhere down the corridor, and before he had time to look up, he was tackled by Kiba.

"Holly shit man! You got a collar, you're collared!" was the very observant comment dropped from the dog boy now sitting atop of Naruto, making it impossible for him to get air. With a shove Naruto pushed the other man of his chest, and sitting up couching beside him he smirked.

"Yeah, and the ones that gave it to me is a pack of freaking weirdos, I tell you."

"Freaks?? Ones?? Like in plural, like, like, in more then one??" The dog boy was practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"Whoa, calm down dog breath! It's not that big of a deal!" That only made Kiba look confused.

"What do you mean 'no big deal'? You're collared! Doesn't that mean you have a…several Masters? Oh wait, is it MISTRESSES? Have you gotten yourself a whole Domrem??"

"…dorem?"

"Yeah, you know, a harem of Dominants! Have you, well have you?"

"Errr….well, they are four of them…but I don't know if I agree to the parts 'gotten' and 'Masters'…"

"Then….wait, what then?" Kiba looked curios, if not slightly confused.

"Yeah, that is my questions exactly. You know, we just had sex, things were pretty wild, and next thing I knew, I woke up with this around my neck." And he dramatically poked at his collar to make the story more believable.

"Woooow….you are so lucky." This only made Naruto look confused.

At this moment they heard someone cough beside them. They, still sitting beside each other on the floor, looked up and there was Kakashi, hovering over them.

But something was very amiss, and the two boys gaped, chins almost hitting the floor.

Around Kakashi's neck, was a collar.

A baby blue collar, marked with the text **M.I-U.N **

And even though Kiba was totally obvious to what it meant, Naruto blushed hard when seeing it.

Whaaa....??!

With a swipe of his hand, Kakashi released the chakra seal on Naruto's collar, making him jump.

"We-are-sorry-for-putting-it-on-you-without-permission-you're-free-now." And then with a puff of smoke, the man was gone, leaving two wide gaping boys behind.

"What the fuck was THAT all about?" asked Kiba, without taking his eyes away from where Kakashi had been just seconds before. Naruto was still blushing hard, because he knew that those letters on the collar had meant _Morino Ibiki_ and _Uzumaki Naruto_, but he had no idea WHY.

"I have no idea, but they are fucking _**WEIRD PEOPLE**_!!!"

* * *

And thus my dear readers, you have the next 'cliff-hanger' of sorts.

Didn't Ibiki say that all the things they had done to Naruto would bite them back? ;) Didn't you thing that that included the collar? *evil chuckle*

And what do you think Naruto will do once he realizes what power he has over these four living, breathing, walking sex machines? Oh yes, smex is coming, and this time, it's Naruto and Ibiki in control.

**MWAHAHAHAHHHAHHAHAAAAAAA!** ---- very evil writers laugh.


	5. Friendship

**Disclaimer; I do not own, I do not profit.**

Well, my dear readers…not much **ACTION** in this chapter, but once now and again, you have to make those filling up chapters, and this is one of them.

It's weird though, you build up a story line, and when you write, your fingers make up their own story! I was like **"Whoa, wait a minute! Why is THOSE people having SEX?"**

But my fingers are evil and gave me only this chapter as answer.

**Enjoy the evilness.**

* * *

Naruto hesitated outside the door to Ibiki's office. He wasn't really sure that he wanted to confront the man with his questions, only god knows what the man would answer, if the man answered at all that is.

And how was Naruto supposed to ask it anyway? 'Hey, how come Kakashi has a collar with our names on it?' Yeah, right, he couldn't wait to see how this would turn out.

But he was curious too. Did this mean that Naruto had the right to assault Kakashi and force the man into having sex with him? Did he even want to do that? It's not like he would do well on the top, he thought, he'd rather be the bottom. Besides, the mere thought of having Kakashi as a bottom was scary…the picture was totally out of place.

No, Kakashi had to be on the top, in control, even if that too could be scary. Or maybe that was why Naruto loved it.

With a thousand thoughts and questions in his head, Naruto knocked on the dark wooden door. It was a weak knock, he wasn't willing to put to much eagerness in it this time.

"Enter."

Fuck. He had heard it anyway. Well, that is only to be expected from a high level ninja, but still.

Hesitant, and feeling very small and young again, he entered the room and found himself standing in front of the older and scarred man. Ibiki was doing paperwork, and with no real plan in mind of how he was supposed to act, Naruto found himself just standing there watching the other man work.

He had so many questions in his head, but now that he had the man for himself, he didn't know how to start.

Why did Kakashi have that collar? Why did he unlock Naruto's collar? He hadn't taken it off, he wanted to know what was going on first. Who knows, he might even keep it.

Was Ibiki interested in him? Or maybe he wanted Kakashi and not Naruto? That made Naruto frown a little and look the older man over. Why did everyone that approaches him have to make things so complicated? He'd had enough with complications with his crush on Sasuke, and Sasuke's crush on him. Being in love with a missing nin and being the vessel for kyuubi wasn't a good combo, he had found that out from the fist of a number of other ninjas.

He realized that Ibiki already was done with the papers, and was watching him with a small smirk on his lips. Naruto blushed, and tried to think of what he should say first.

"You are confused."

No shit. That was the understatement of the year, if anything.

"Eh, yeah, I guess…."

Awkward silence… how we all love when it throws pillows at us. Naruto fidgeted a little and just wished that the man would start talking. This was one of those rare moments when Naruto wasn't the one babbling, when he was too confused to talk, and now the older man with the control wouldn't talk either?

Naruto realized that he seriously was starting to get annoyed with other ninjas social skills, this was getting ridiculous.

"So Kakashi talked to you?" Ibiki put his hands in his lap and leaned back in his chair, looking so content with himself.

"Err, yeah, but he more like…released my collar, said sorry, and left."

Ibiki frowned at this.

"So he didn't tell you anything?" Naruto was starting to get a bad feeling about this.

"What? Ibiki-sama….what's going on here?" Ibiki only smiled at this, and that convinced Naruto on how deep this lack of social skill was buried in his former teacher, and all others involved aswell. Ninjas had social problems. High level ninjas had high level social problems, it was now official.

"Kakashi is yours." Those made Naruto's head snap up, increasing his heart beat just a little.

"He is your's. You own him." And Ibiki rose from his chais, lifting up the papers he had been working on and showed them to Naruto. It was slave contracts. Not only one, with Kakashi's name written down, but also Akatora, Bear and Hyoo. And Naruto's name was written as the owner, beside Ibiki's, and all Naruto had to do was sign it.

"What…?" It was almost a squeak, more then a word. But the papers were real, and Ibiki was smirking again.

"They are all yours. And mine. I'm going to keep an eye on them, so they don't do anything….stupid." And his hand stroked Naruto's throat gently, making Naruto realize how close the man was, how he could feel the body warmth from that tall body. It made him shiver, breath quicken and making him swallow.

"Mine…?" He leaned himself against that big warm body, feeling the confusion invade his head again, making him dissy.

"Yes, yours. To treat as you like." Naruto could feel those strong arms encircle him, it made him close his eyes.

"I can do…what ever I want with them?" Could he? If he wanted Kakashi too…or Akatora too…could he tell them, and they would do it?

"Yes. They want to make it up to you, for treating you in ways they should not, without telling you what they wanted."  
"But they, I mean…it…they…" Coherent wasn't a big number today, obviously.

"Shhhhhh…" And Naruto fell silent, feeling those big hands working on the muscles on his back, making him let out a small purr, making him relax.

What had started as an invite to have one night sex with Kakashi and Akatora had so quickly grown into something much more complicated, Naruto decided. And he liked the direction it was growing, he liked it a lot, despite the confusion.

He awoke to a warm feeling, almost like if he was floating. He could feel someone's heartbeat against his chest, and in his ear. He could hear the sound of pen scraping against paper, and feel the smell of coffee. The warmth under him, the warm body with the steady heartbeat, was moving a little every now and then, in rhythm with the sound of writing.

He didn't move at first, simply enjoyed his almost awake state of mind, sitting in the lap of his superior. Ibiki's arms was around him, and his head was on Ibiki's shoulder, making him feel almost trapped, but the feeling felt good.

"Did you sleep well?" He shouldn't be surprised that the man knew that he was awake.

Naruto stretched his arms and legs downward, making his body tense up before letting out a yawn as his muscles relaxed again.

"I take that as a yes then." Ibiki continued writing his papers, letting his left hand stroke Naruto's back. The blond realized that all of his clothes were still in place, even his mask, and even though he should just rise and leave, he curled up as good as he could and snoozed for a while. No one had ever held him, not even when he was a kid, and he liked the feeling of it.

He could hear a door open and close a few times, and low voices whispering, but his brain didn't register what was said, and he just moaned every now and then, letting out a sigh here, a moan there, not really awake, not really asleep.

The warmth of the big body under him had another effect on him too, except for making him sleepy, it was also slowly but certainly making him get hard. It was bringing him back more and more into reality, and he caught himself rocking into the bigger man, and he was about to still himself, when he could feel the contour of Ibiki's cock, right under his own.

He knew he had lost his own game right there and then, and he kept rocking himself against the older nin, with more force and aim this time. He gasped and moaned at the feeling of Ibiki's dick getting hard as well. It was huge, most certainly as big, if not bigger, then Bears.

God, he was so horny. He noticed in his mist that Ibiki's breath had quickened too, and that his writing had stopped. Naruto could feel Ibiki grope his ass hard, making him let out a needy whine, pushing his buttocks back into those hands, demanding them to stay.

He was beyond confusion now, he was horny, and hornyness have no sense or logic. It has action, response, and need.

Feeling Ibiki's breath against his neck, and those hands going down inside his pants kneading his buttocks hard, pushing him even harder into the big dick under him…he was so needy. He needed dick, he couldn't care who it belonged to, it was big, it was close, and he needed it. A small voice in the back of Naruto's head whispered that this was Ibiki, THE Ibiki, and that they were still in his office, surrounded by the highest level ninja in the entire village. But this only added to his lust, if anything, and he knew right then that he wouldn't let go off these shoulders until he had dick inside of him.

Ibiki grunted and closed his eyes, feeling the soft, warm skin under his hands. This had gone out of hand very quick, and he desperately wanted to put the blond down on the desk in front of him and screw his brains out. But he knew that that had been exactly what Kakashi had done, and such behaviour wasn't responsible.

He pushed his chair away from the desk, removing his hands from inside of Naruto's pants and rising, keeping Naruto in his arms as he did.

"Noooo….fuck me." And Naruto thrust slowly against his stomach while whining and rubbing his head against Ibiki's shoulder, and rubbing his entire body against the other man.

Holy shit. Concentrate, concentrate! Ibiki had to tell himself this a few times over and over, and he finally realized why Kakashi didn't have more self control that day in the storage room.

This blond was more then sexy when he was horny, he was a vixen, a fuckeble willing little vixen, and it was enough to drive most men to the edge of bliss from just watching him.

With a final burst of self control, Ibiki used a teleport jutsu to bring them to his home. Naruto didn't even seem to care, he just ripped his fox mask of and started kissing Ibiki. Demanding as usual, and for this time, Ibiki let him take the lead. Their kissing was rough, desperate, with teeth crashing together every now and then. Soon they could both feel the taste of blood. It drove Naruto wild, waking up the predator in him, snarling for him to wrestle down his mate and just impale himself on that dick that he wanted so badly.

He clawed at those broad shoulders, and Ibiki could see that his eyes had turned red, which made Ibiki's heart skip a beat in pure excitement. It also gave him an idea.

He released the blonds' legs, putting his feet down on the floor. Backing away a few steps from the blond and crossing his arms, he started to put his plan into action.

"Strip, but keep the collar on." The blond blinked, and then when the words sunk in, he growled low in his throat, and started to remove his clothes. Ibiki watched with amused eyes.

So this was why Naruto could snare anyone he set his eyes on. First he was so needy, desperate and looking so fuckeble that it drove you wild. Then he changed into an almost overly aggressive, demanding bottom, his eyes telling you that he would force you to fuck him if you refused. Ninjas loved a challenge, they loved a chase, a fight, and most off all, they loved to feel like they've won.

But Ibiki wouldn't let the blond play him just like he pleased.

Standing completely naked in front of the older man, Naruto's cheeks holding a light blush, eyes red, and lips swollen and red just like his dick, it was enough to make Ibiki lick his lips.

So delicious that he should be illegal. So dangerous that he should be contained. So demanding that he should be totally claimed and owned.

And right now he was demanding it all from Ibiki.

"Turn around, bend over and put your hands on your knees." Although his eyes narrowed at the orders, the blond slowly, sensually, turned around and bent over. When he was in the told position, he looked over his shoulder, mewling at Ibiki, trying to lure him closer, trying to get him to mount and start the rut. Most men would fall for that one.

Ibiki just smirked, walking over to a dresser and opening it, picking up a few items that Naruto couldn't see exactly what it was. But it made him curious, and he realized that he would most likely learn something new today. He hoped it would be rough, wild, and tasty.

Ibiki hid the objects in his coat, and then walked over to Naruto.

He stroked his right hand over that smooth skin, from the neck and down to the buttocks, fingers brushing against the tight ring of muscle. At the contact, Naruto whined again and pushed back, making Ibiki think of a feline in heat.

Naruto frowned when nothing more happened, and he turned his head to look at the other man.

"If you don't like what is happening, but don't want to stop everything and still want to keep on going, you say the word Yellow. This will stop the action taking place at that very moment, and I will switch into something else. Do you understand?" Naruto nodded, wondering why he would want to abort anything.

"If you feel like if you have reached your limits, and that you want to stop everything, then you use the word Red. This is called safety words, do you understand them?"

Naruto kept quiet, but nodded again.

Ibiki let a finger slip into him without warning, and Naruto gasped out at the feeling, pushing back at the sensation.

"Kakashi and the others should have told you these words a long time ago, but they didn't. That is why they are being punished. That is why they are yours now."

That made Naruto moan, loudly, and Ibiki raised an eyebrow. Although Naruto was a bottom, the thought of controlling his tops seamed to excite him, and Ibiki noticed how the precum was leaking steadily from the blonds' dick. How interesting.

"You like that, don't you? To have them at your mercy, to be able to do anything with them, anything you want to do." And he added another finger, thrusting harder and faster, and once again Naruto responded to it, moaning and starting to thrust with the fingers.

A topping bottom, or is he maybe a young top that likes being fucked? How very interesting.

Pulling out from the blond, he used his left hand to keep Naruto's hips still, and with the right he lubed up and started to insert the first object – a long but thin dildo. It was about the same thickness as three fingers, and the blond squirmed as it went in. He was not used to the feeling of an object, and more used to the feeling of flesh. When it was all the way in, Ibiki switched a button at its base, and it started to vibrate, chocking the blond and making his knees bend slightly. His eyes stayed red however, the feeling of having something inside was satisfying, and the vibrations did feel really good.

Ibiki started to thrust the dildo in and out, admiring how well pink matched the pale skin, and the collar still around Naruto's neck. He could actually give Kakashi some credits for choosing that colour. It was that pink that would look horrible on most people, but looked perfect on Naruto.

Leaving the dildo almost all the way in, he reached in under and placed the next object on Naruto, a cockring. A sharp and deep whine came from Naruto as Ibiki placed the ring around the base of his dick. Not again, he thought. Why did all perverted ninjas have to like that part? Had they even tried it themselves? Naruto didn't think so.

Maybe he should use it in his revenge…yeah, silver would look so nice with Kakashi's pubes and hair. Gold would look so strong and totally wild on Hyou….flaming red with stripes on Akatora…nice. It almost had him drooling.

He had been so deep in thought that he hadn't even noticed that Ibiki had retrieved an leather harness from somewhere in the room, but he sure did notice it when it was gently placed over his back, and then strapped onto the upper and lower part of his body. It crossed his chest several times, and went in between his legs and up over his back again.

Without knowing why, he was panting again. The leather felt good and cool against his skin, and the size fit him perfectly. It made him shiver when Ibiki's hands once again roamed over his body, obviously liking what he saw and felt there.

"To bad I don't have a dark red one…red and pink would look so striking on you if they were combined." It made Naruto shiver again, imaging himself in a bloody red harness, tied down, out powered and totally controlled.

Ibiki let his right hand grip the collar around Naruto's neck, pulling him up and then leading him forward so they were closer to the bed. With every step, Naruto moaned, the dildo moving and rubbing against him as he went. His knees almost buckled, but then he was left standing again. Ibiki pulled over a nightstand, and ordered him to lean on in with his elbows, which he did. When he had been led towards the bed, he had thought that the older man would just throw them on it and screw him, which he wouldn't mind at all, but the man obviously had other plans at hand.

Naruto blinked as he suddenly realized that Ibiki was placing a huge mirror in front of the nightstand, making Naruto se every inch of him self in the reflection. It made him blush again, seeing those straps of dark leather stretch over his body, seeing the dildo poking out, his hard dick between his legs, hardly visible at this angle.

It looked cool, erotic, and Naruto could see Ibiki smirk behind him, looking his pale body over. It looked like he was ready to eat Naruto up, like some kind of rare and wanted candy, rarely seen and rarely enjoyed.

Naruto wasn't used to those looks. The ones he got was normally ones of hate, disgust and fear, they had nothing to do with lust or want. It made him so confused every time he saw it, because he wasn't sure how he should react to it. It wasn't like he was in any position to flirt right now, like he had in the dining room with Akatora and Kakashi.

What Ibiki saw on the other hand, was a gift sent from above. He had used many of his ANBU men sexually; it was a part of their training after all, to be raped, to rape and also to be exposed to maximal sexual pleasure. It was astounding how many men that broke, not from torture, but from sexual mind games.

But despite having seen many ANBU in their sexual nature, someone as natural as Naruto was rare, and beautiful. Ibiki could only guess how wanted Naruto would be, once his hesitation had been removed and experience had taken its place.

Naruto realized, while watching the older man in the mirror, that he was almost desperate to know what the next move would be, what more they would do. He didn't think much of the sex anymore, he just wanted to try more things, be wilder, be more erotic then he'd ever been. He wanted to be set free.

And Ibiki recognized that look, similar to the one he'd seen in the storage room, the look of pure desire, lust and curiosity. No fear of breaking the social rules of society, no shame in wanting something that was not normally wanted. So far, from what Ibiki had seen, Naruto did not hesitate much once his lust had been awoken. He saw something, wanted it, and went for it. No shame, no fear, just the natural instinct of a young sub, or Dom, stretching out its new wings and trying to fly on them.

It was a beautiful sight, and Ibiki felt honoured to be able to see it.

* * *

Raido was sipping his third drink that evening, sitting in the bar named 'Shinobi' due to the numbers of ninjas coming there to drink in between missions.

Raido wasn't there to drink away terrible memories from a mission though. He was there to try and drink away the embarrassment from the things that were delivered to his and Genma's apartment earlier that afternoon.

He had never blushed so much in his entire life, _ever_, as when he received that brown box filled with more kinky stuff then he had ever seen in his life. But he was lucky enough that Genma wasn't at home at the moment.

And now all Raido had to do was to figure out a way to show the stuff to Genma and get a reaction from the other man.

They had been living together since they were both chuunins, to save money and to have company. They were used seeing each other naked, and every now they would look at some porn and jack of together. Genma was bi sexual, and didn't know Raido was gay, so it would normally be some cheesy porn with many guys and one lady with big boobs on the tape. But lately Raido had started watching his friend more then he watched the tape while they jacked off…he couldn't help himself really, Genma was so damn sexy with his long hair sweaty and clinging to his face, panting and looking so fuckeble…How could Raido NOT try to look more and more at that, rather then some boring porno tape?

But how could he possible tell his best friend that he was having sexual fantasies, about him, about them, while Genma trusted him not to?

With a groan, Raido let his head fall to the bar. He was a bit dizzy from the alcohol, and decided that it was probably just best to go home already. Time was way after midnight, and Genma should already be home and asleep.

Walking down the empty streets, deep in thought, he never noticed the shadow that followed his every move, never noticed the intensive eyes watching him.

He reached their apartment, and searched his pockets for the keys, but before he had even found them, the door opened. He looked up and there was Genma, standing in the open door, looking at him quietly. He was still in his jounin uniform, and it left Raido confused.

"I thought you were asleep." Genma frowned at this.

"Did you want me to be?"

There was more then one answer to that question. Raido had thought he was asleep, but in a way, he figured that he wanted Genma to be asleep, since it would spare him an awkward moment. This was an awkward moment.

"Can I…" and Raido gestured to the door, asking to be let into his own apartment.

Genma backed a few steps, letting him inside. Raido could feel that something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was, and Genma had decided not to give him much opportunity either.

Raido had all but gotten inside the apartment, when the door was slammed shut, and Genma had tacked him up against the wall, growling in his ear.

"Genma, what the fuck..?" And he tried to struggle free, but Genma had him pinned, so he stilled, waiting for the other man to make his next move.

"Who is he? Is he hurting you?"

"What?" It made no sense, what the hell was Genma talking about?

"Is he forcing you to do things you don't want to?" And suddenly Genma was biting the side of his neck, sucking and biting, making Raido's heart skip a number of beats.

"I don't understand..." And he didn't.

"Liar…" And Genma was kissing him, forcefully, desperately, lovingly…like someone to filled up with emotion to hold any of them back any longer. It wasn't like Genma at all, he was always so calm, so cool, and never …never like this.

They broke the kiss for air, and Genma buried his head in Raido's shoulder.

"Please don't leave me Rai…" What the hell?

"Gen…what the fuck are you talking about? I'm not going to leave you."

"Yes you are, you're going to leave me for some perverted bastard." And Genma hugged him tightly, afraid to let go, afraid to lose his best friend.

Just like Naruto had been, Raido was now very confused. Maybe Genma had been drugged, yeah that was possible.

"Gen, are you alright, are you hurt?" The hug got even tighter, and was that tears on his shoulder? Was Genma crying?

"Gen, just tell me what is going on? I'm not going to leave you; I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yes you do…I saw the box. I saw the things he bought for you."

Raido groaned, loudly, and banged his head against the wall in front of him. Trust Genma to snoop around his room and looking into cardboard boxes located under his bed, and then jump into weird conclusions from what he saw.

"Genma, I bought those things." But Genma didn't release the grip on him. It actually seamed as though he got even more upset from hearing that Raido had bought those things himself.

"Then you're leaving me for some sexy submissive little slave or something." And yes, Raido was sure the other man was crying, and now he could actually feel the smell of alcohol from the other man, he had thought the smell came from him to start with.

"You're _drunk_" He accused his best friend.

"So are you." Genma whimpered back.

Well this was turning into en very interesting night. If Raido had known that he could provoke this kind of reaction just from hiding things in his own room, then he would be hiding a lot more stuff in there.

"You snooped through my room." It wasn't the right time to sulk, but Raido didn't care.

"And you were hiding things for your slave in there!" And obviously, Genma didn't care much for it either.

"I don't have a slave!"

"Yes you do! Why would you have all those things if you don't have a master or a slave?"

Trust Genma not to be rational when he was drunk.

"Genma, I….damn it, I…"

"You what?"

Raido was blushing hard, but he knew Genma wouldn't back off until he had heard the true story.

"I bought those things…because I thought I could get you interested in me if I had them." Gods of humiliation, I hate you so much right now.

Realization dawned on Genma, and his moth opened to let out a small "Oh…" and then he was quiet again. More hesitant this time, he hugged Raido again, and this time, Raido leaned back.

"We're ok now?" Raido asked quietly.

"Yeah…" Genma whispered back.

"Want to go to bed? I'm tired." And he was, he was really tired.

"Yeah…"

And so they did, but for the first time ever, they slept in the same room, in the same bed. They were still only friends, but now…they were closer then a few hours ago.

Raido had never thought that Genma was afraid to lose him, and he had never thought the other man was as interested in him either.

For being ninjas, no one in this village seamed to have any intuition these days.

* * *

Tbc.

Well...umm...that was interesting. Not at all as I had planed, but...hey, hope you liked it.

I will be gone for two weeks now, with little chance of writing anything, so I apologize since next chapter will take some time to write. **Sorry folks!**

**Please leave suggestions for the next chapter in a review, thank you!**


	6. Fill me up

**Author:**

**Okeeeey..! SORRY for the...oblivion long time since my last update...if it is any comfort, I am ASHAMED for it. So. Here you are. **

**Some...umm...see it as an christmas present for you all? ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did, but I do not...I have a new camere though, does it count?**?

* * *

Naruto was in bliss, pure and utter bliss. Walking down the sunny midday streets of Konoha, he was floating on clouds, with a satisfied smirk on his face. The sun was lovely. The clouds were beautiful.

Wow.

Totaly, utterly, completely – wow.

And why he had not let himself become mounted and controlled by Ibiki before was a mystery, that man...wow. And all the things he had whispered in Narutos ears, while fucking him, playing with his body, teasing him, making him moan, scream, beg...totally mind blowing promises about how Ibiki would stretch his limits, but also how Naruto would be able to do this to Kakashi, Akatora, Hyoo and Boar...oh-my-god.

Naruto was so happy. Reaching his home, he sensed someone inside of his apartment as he entered through his door, and well inside he saw the kneeling shape of Akatora and Hyoo, on his floor, in his apartment.

He smirked and strolled towards them, enjoying the baby pink collar on Akatora, and the baby blue one on Hyoo. So beautiful...

He reached their sides, placed himself on the floor and simply rubbed himself against Hyoos strong frame while purring to his hearts content. He didn't notice how quick Hyoos pulse picked up by that. He had no idea, but feline by nature, then this 'I'm-in-heat-mount-me-pretty-please' behavior totally set the older nin aflame, making him horny as never before. If he could choose, he would be ramming that cute little ass in no time, shooting that wanton, in-heat bottom full with his thick seed...but...he could not. Not now. He remained still, hoping that Naruto would go into his normal needy bottom mode shortly, after all...Naruto had the complete control now.

Heaven was a small word to describe how Naruto felt at that moment. He had just had the sex of his life, with a man who deserved a God of Sex title, and now here he was, with two of the sexiest man beasts there were in Konoha, kneeling before him, ready to obey his every command.

Bite me, this was to good to be true.

And with that thought, his inspiration begun to flow.

He placed himself in front of Akatora, and with his back turned to the man he let his body slide up along the older nin, putting a little extra pressure on the crotch area with his butt. When completely seated on the other mans lap, he looked over his shoulder and moaned softly:

"Bite me..."He finished the words of with a needy whine, and Akatora wasted little time to obey. Quickly pulling up his tiger mask, he bit down in the junkture between Naruto's shoulder and neck. Naruto closed his eyes, and suck in air as the older nin gave him a fairly hard bite. Naruto begun rubbing back with his ass on that gorgeous cock under him.

Thank god in heaven for my sexual stamina. Thank you so much.

He was getting horny again, with all the mental images in his head, of all the sexy things he could do to these two...they were like living, breathing, sex toys, as Ibiki had said. They were there to serve him now, so they would treasure him when he was submissive towards them.

Akatora didn't mind being the bottom, not under Naruto, at least he didn't think he minded...after all, Naruto had yet to explore this new role.

Satisfied with the bite, and rubbing, Naruto broke Akatora's now gentle biting on his neck and slid of those powerful thighs. He turned on the floor, and looked the other two men over.

They were excited, he could smell it, almost taste it, and he was beginning to feel more and more secure in his new game.

"Strip...both of you, everything except for your collars, and keep your ANBU masks on, please..."

He had never admitted how much those masks turned him on.

The two men quickly stood up and begun stripping, but Naruto interrupted them.

"Do it sexy."

They both paused. They gave each other a side glance, and then, both in their own way, started to give their show for Naruto.

Hyoo turned his back on Naruto, with a dark and sexy purr, and first of he released his pitch black hair, letting it hang loose over his back. Then he twisted his entire body in some kind of dance while pulling of the gray armorer vest over his head. It was sexy, damn sexy, and his bare back with all its scars and marks was ubersexy.

Akatora was no worse. First thing he did was to reach for his standard black ninja pants. First he undid the bandages on his right leg, without taking his eyes from Naruto. When it was all off he let it drop to the floor. Now, how on earth a man can make a dropping bandage hot was beyond understanding, but it was simply that, like a promise of what was to come and almost worth paying money to see. He then reached for the belt keeping his pants so tight to his body, and Naruto held his breath. Oh yeah, he loved this part.

By the time Hyoo stood there only wearing his ANBU mask, and pants, bare chested, bare arms and bare footed, Akatora was without his pants and gloves and was just pulling off his gray armor west. It was crazy how they had managed to time the removal of their arm plate and gloves to perfection, Hyoo with his back to Naruto and Akatora facing him. It made the blonde's breath hitch, and it made him forget all about there being another world out there somewhere.

These men, these ultra, extremely sexy men...was his. Totally his.

It wasn't over yet though, and as Hyoo reached to undo his pants, Akatora had started pulling of his black tank top over his head...the last piece of clothing except for his boxer shorts.

They were both facing Naruto, their movements a bit slower and more sensual then before. Naruto had just been fucked well and long by Ibiki, but he was so desperate to have sex with these men that he could hardly stand it.

A plan. He needed a plan, soon they would be completely naked, and without a plan, most likely he would rut them until he couldn't move anymore...he really needed a plan. Like, right now.

His mind was coming up with blanks, as these two powerfull ninjas suddenly stood before him in their underwear. Akatora had a obvious boner in his boxer shorts, making them look like a tent, and what a tent it was, with a clearly seen wet spot in the centre were he had started to leak precum. Naruto liked his lips at the sight. And Hyoo, with his, also black, briefs...and his bulge was also as impressive, and his smell was wild, strong, dominant even.

Gods, when did the room get this hot? It was like something was burning up inside of Naruto.

And then, it happened. The finale.

Hooking their thumbs simultaneously under the edge of their underwear, they let the ornaments fall to the floor.

Instant nose bleed. Moaning out loud. Dick is about to explode.

…...what was the plan again? He wanted to touch them so bad...

...touch them? He smirked, now that was a plan alright.

"Touch eachother...and make it hot." He said it with a wink in his eyes, watching closely as the two men obeyed, and started to let their hands explore each others bodies. Hyoo was more aggressive, and started stroking Akatoras dick the moment he had a chance, letting his other hand explore the biceps and collarbones of the man. It made Akatora shiver, and he let his hands explore the firm and hard buttocks on the other, feeling his hips and then upwards, over the ribs. They moved in closer, and Hyoo was stroking them both with his one hand, making them moan and humm with the positive feeling.

Naruto was at a loss of words...it was so hot, and he wanted to be there in between them, feeling those muscles all around him, groping him, grabbing him, forcing him...

He striped as quickly as he could, and moved over to his bed. Pulling down the curtains over his window, he turned against the men again.

"Enough already." It sounded like a whimper. They stopped, still standing close, and turned their hands to watch the one controlling their next actions.

"Come here" he said, and gesticulated with his hand towards the bed.

As they came over, he pointed at Akatora. "You, lay down."

Akatora laid down on his back, and was curious to see what Naruto would do next.

Naruto paused in his plan, so he could take the chance to explore the two dicks that would normally be ramming into him at shinobi speed, making him scream from the ecstasy.

He touched Hyoos enormous dick head, and collected a drop of the thick precum there, and then rubbed in all over Akatora's. He stroked them, took his time feeling them, and then licked the remaining dripps of precum from his hand.

Naruto looked hot while licking cum from his hands, and Akatoras dick jumped at the sight, while Hyoos eyes narrowed. Oh god, he needed to mount something soon. Something blond.

Narutos eyes locked with Akatoras, and the blond straddled him, crawling up his body. When they could feel eachothers breath on their faces, he looked back at Hyoo.

"Spank me."

Thant almost made Hyoo come right there and then. He put one knee up into the bed, between the legs of Akatora and Naruto. He let the first blow fall, and Naruto both hissed and moaned to it.

"More, give me more." And he did. He landed blow after blow on those perfect buttocks, making them turn into a nice shade of red. Naruto was loving it, and he was moaning and rubbing himself against Akatora, on which he had seated himself on with great comfort.

Akatoras mind was in a haze...Narutos face made the most intruging and seducive faces when he was being spanked, and his sound together with his fierce rubbing agains Akatoras boner had the older nin in a heavenly and yet painfully state. He wanted to come...he wanted to fuck Naruto senseless for making those sounds...if he did, Hyoo would to. They would both be entering the blond, and Naruto would be moaning, and moaning...

Ugh, bad thoughts. Think failed mission...finding a bag of old trash under the bed...rotten...oh gods...rotten...ugh...cock...mmmm...sooo good.

Luckily for Akatora, that was about when Naruto decided that he was spanked enough.

"Enough." And Hyoo stopped, panting and purring darkly at the sight of his hand prints on Naruto's ass. Gods, who had ever known that giving the control over to a bottom could be so bloody hot? If he had known, he would have tried it a long time ago.

Naruto sat up, and let his hands caress his backside. A pleasurable growl escaped his lips. Apparently, he had found something he liked.

His eyes were cloudy, and his lips were a bit swollen, like they were asking to be kissed roughly.

He was trying to find something new he wanted to do with these two and not really finding anything, he improvised. He laid down beside Akatora, and having the eyes of both men fixed on his body, spreading his leggs a little he said:

"Pleasure me, anyway you want...both of you." And he leaned his head back as in submission, his pink collar matching the blush on his face perfectly.

Oh hell yeah.

They were all over him, on his stomach, his legs, his arms, his groin, his anus...all over were focused strong hands, touching, feeling, pressing, having their way.

And Naruto was growing short in patience, he needed it, he needed it so much right now.

"Ah...ahhh...touch me, finger me...I need...mmm...now..and please...take of those masks now.."

And they did, with pleasure. Both men was fingering him, not hard, not soft, using botch precum and spit as lube, they fingered the arching, moaning blond the best they could.

And he was close, so close. He could feel the pressure in his belly, oh gods...

But he needed more. He swapped away the hands of the two older ones, and turned on his belly, with his ass up in the air. They held their breath as he moaned out his next command.

"Fuck me, I need it, I need your cum in me.." And he bit his bottom lip, for he was so horny, and he knew how slutty he sounded like at that moment.

The both men hesitated for one second. He never said which one.

Naruto sensed their hesitation and moaned, loud, to make one of them, any of them, mount him.

Hyoo pounced, and Akatora let him, for he knew that the feline ninja was much shorter in patience then he was. Akatora knew that Naruto wouldn't go anywhere, he had lots off time.

Hyoo on the other hand moved forward with a quick movement, lining his raging hard on with Naruto's entrance, and then pushed, until his fat head had roughly been inserted, followed by the rest of his impressive shaft. Naruto was tight, recently fucked apparently, but still so tight, and so very hot inside. He moaned as he slipped into the warmth of that delicate body, filling it up. Naruto moaned to, because Hyoo was big and under him he suddenly had Akatora, sucking his dick down that warm wet throat, being useful and submissive as he should.

Hyoo started pulling out, and then trust all the way into the tight warmth again, not giving time for the boy under him to adjust, and Naruto tensed. But he tensed because he liked the pain it was giving him. He was soon screaming, begging Hyoo to fuck him harder, not to stop, to keep fucking him. And he did. He fucked Naruto hard, and quick, making it a challenge for Akatora not to choke on Naruto's cock as it was being pushed back and forth along with the rest of him. He had no mercy on the blond, because he knew that rough was the way the foxboy liked it, and he liked it himself too. Hyoo was so close, he wanted to fill that tight little vixen up with his cum, oh so close to it, and like if the angels above had heard his thoughts, so he heard Naruto's plea:

"Ahh..! Come in me, please! Ahhh...ahh..! I...I...neeed it! Give it...to me!"

Oh gods, yes. He was cumming so hard that he groaned. It was so good that is was almost painful, with white and black spots dancing before his eyes. He could feel Naruto writhe under him, trashing and arching, and almost as in annoyance, he trapped those hips harder in his hands, holding them still while he pushed his seed as deep into the boy as he could. Right...there...

He closed his eyes as the last shot of his cum filed the blond. His breath was ragged, and he was sweating down his back. When he opened his eyes he saw the blond under him, still with his cock inside, sweaty and panting, momentarily tired from having cum and he had Akatora beside them, licking the blonds cum up.

And the thought of his seed inside this sexy being made Hyoo all hot again. He knew he could feel it with the tip of his cock, and he pushed in a little harder, imagining himself pushing that load of cum even deeper into Naruto's bowels.

He pretended that this was a sexy vixen, and that he was a strong, fierce panther, and that the vixen had gone into heat. Then Hyoo would find, and overpowering the craving vixen, violently mount and then push his seed in right where it belonged, not asking for the vixens permission about it. Mating was always allowed as long as the receiver of cum was in heat, and this vixen was burning with it.

Of course he would never actually do it, unless he faced someone damn sexy on the streat, rolling around screaming: Mount me! Mount me! Then he might consider to do it.

Otherwise it was just his favorite fantasy as he mounted, when he sprayed them full with his cum. The thought of actually breeding them was breathtaking, it made him want to mount them again, and again.

He was getting hard again. His shaft was filling up with blood, becoming longer, thicker. Once again he imagined his cum in there, none of it had come out yet, it was still all in there. He started trusting again, wanting to push it deeper, wanting to shoot another load to join the first.

Naruto knew what was happening, this almost always happened with Hyoo. He would mount you, and then turn into some sexual maniac, who would struggle and do his best to fill you with one or two more loads, and it was always a pleasure to let him have it. Naruto moaned as he felt the shaft becoming bigger again, if not even bigger then the first time, and the thrusting got wilder and wilder for every second. Hyoo was growling, and it sent electricity down Narutos spine, making him moan, yelp, and whine all the same. He moaned for it felt so damn good, he yelped because Hyoos big cock head was ramming his prostate, and he whined for the first load of cum was burning his lower abdomen. He had never quite figured out why, but he craved cum so hard, and yet whenever he got it, the cum would give him a bittersweet burning feeling inside, which was so good in a way that he kept craving it.

Hyoo was gripping his hips so hard it would leave a nice set of bruises, shoving in all the way with ninja strength, and it all took Naruto's breath away. He clawed at the sheets, gasping, awaiting the sweet moment when he would...

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Hyoos primal growl, and the sharp bite of his neck made by the same man, the next few thrust was so hard that Naruto didn't even get a chance to draw his breath at all, and it made him cum on the spot, closing his eyes hard and giving a high pitch yelp. Hyoo could feel and hear the vixen cum, and he growled more darkly, as he with one more shove pushed the deepest he could into that soft body, imagining himself forcing this vixen to carry his kits. That last thought pushed him over, and he came, hard, into Naruto while growling loudly and biting the neck to keep the vixen in his grasp.

He came so hard that it almost knocked him out, leaving him panting, dizzy and out of breath.

Sweet mother of soap bubbles...

He still did not pull out from the blond, and with one shaking breath he looked down, and was happy to see that none cum whatsoever had escaped the blond so far. Satisfied, he leaned down, trying to catch his breath, but still keeping his cock buried inside as a temporarily cum plug.

He wanted Naruto's body to absorb it, all of it, that was so hot...that you can shoot your load up their body, and it will drink it up...Hyoo loved that, and so far, he had yet to see Naruto managing to reject one of his loads. Or two of them.

Akatora was shaking his head a little, licking up the last drops of Naruto's second load.

Hyoo was aggressive, he was primal, sometimes a little borderline, but he was good at sex, damn good at it. Akatora had been bottom for this man on more then one occasion, even though he would more often top then bottom when having sex with someone. Hyoo just made it all worth it, he was so wild, so...feral. He shook his head again, smiling. Naruto was drained, if only for an half an hour or less knowing his stamina.

A few minutes later, the blond boy was moaning, grasping the sheets again, and for a few moments Akatora got the suspicion that Hyoo was about to mount a third time, an act he wasn't sure he could agree upon so soon, but then he realized what it was. It was the cum, Naruto would always whine as his body accepted a man's load, absorbing it into himself. He had explained that it hurt somewhat, but that it was one of those addicting pains, and Akatora had, quite frankly, not an idea of how that would feel like. Pain he knew, good pain and bad pain he knew, but pain from sperm? Did not know.

Akatora had been filled with Hyoos cum, actually, whenever he mounted Akatora he would be sure to do it at least three times...once he had kept mounting Akatora all through one entire night, and he was having the creeping suspicion that if that man ever got that much time alone with Naruto, he would do exactly that, mounting the boy one inch away from dying from it.

Naruto winced as the cum settled down in him. It hurt, it burned, it tickled, it made him ache. Despite all of this, he just wanted more, more...if it was possible, he would have wanted a whole army of hot shinobi mounting him right now, spraying his entire body full of cum, outside and inside. Looking to his right he saw that Akatora had not cum yet, so he mewled and begged the man to come closer to his face. Akatora understood.

Naruto then proceeded to suck the very life out of Akatora, and the man only needed to sit still and let the boy have as much of his dick as he could give. He was close, and in no time he was shooting his watery white seed all over the blondes face and mouth. Naruto moaned high, and licked up as much as he could get, scraping his face of and licking his fingers clean.

It was somewhere at this point that Akatora had another nagging suspicion at the back of his mind, but he pushed it away, and just enjoyed the sight of this cum craving topping bottom.

Hyoo was still attached to his backside, with the same firm grip on those tan hips, and they both seemed very happy with it. Weird people.

When looking up at Hyoo, and meeting those wild eyes, it looked as if the other man smiled, and before Akatora had time to figure out why, the man had rolled onto his back, lifting Naruto with him so that the blond was impaled on his shaft as he laid there. Naruto moaned high, and started to move, and mewl, and whine.

Hyoo just smirked back at Akatora, spreading the blonds legs. The red tiger got the hint.

Since the boy seamed to be fine with it, he moved forward and gently started to insert one of his fingers in the already full Naruto, and the vixen sighed happily, moving a little and making all kinds of sexy sounds.

Ten minutes later, Akatora was hard again, and Naruto was ordering him to fuck his ass or get the hell out. Order is an order, damned if you do and damned if you don't.

And so he started to insert himself into the now extremely tight heat in front of him, and they all moaned to that feeling. It was so tight, Akatora thought he might get his dick cut of. It took some time before he was fully seated inside, and he didn't have time to move before one of the others did. It was, surprisingly enough, Naruto, who thanks to his stamina, was fucking like he had never done anything else in his life. He moved up and down a few times before Hyoo had enough and took over from the blond. Hyoo started a frenzied thrusting speed, and Akatora threw logic out the window and followed.

Naruto was in heaven. This was what he loved, to be used, almost abused, and fucked hard. These men had just stepped over that border where they stop caring so much for him, as they care for their need to cum. Their need to cum in him, inside, to fill him up. That is why he was so attracted to Hyoo at times, because the man had the same frenzy to mount and spray, as Naruto had the need to be brutally mounted and sprayed. And these two men, fucking him like this, oh it hurt, and it hurt so good! He screamed in ecstasy, clawing at a shoulder, an arm, a back, wherever he could reach.

Oh god, oh god, oh god, he thought over and over as he was fucked almost brutally hard.

And when he thought his senses couldn't be more over stimulated, Hyoo bit down on his left shoulder, and Akatora on his right. He was being breed by two strong, gorgeous wild cats, a red tiger and a black panther! GODS! HELL-YEAH~! And they were so frenzied, growling, groaning and panting as they bit him, fucked him, pulling him harder onto their shafts, and then he just knew they were seconds away from spraying him full...and..and...

After that, he completely blacked out.

System overload, you bastards.

* * *

**Merry Christmas. TBC****~~!**


	7. Wait, what?

**Umm..yeah...you guys?**

**I have no idea what happend HERE, but this....turned out comical. I'm telling you, it's my...fingers...and my humor......conspiracy!**

Hope you like it! **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!** makes me happy~~

* * *

When Naruto woke up, he was alone in his apartment. A goofy smile appeared in his face as he remembered the wild fucking he had received from the two feline nins, and how he had woken up to their tender aftercare, now several hours ago.

When he had woken up that first time after them both mounting him, the first thing he felt was a stabbing soreness in his ass, and a burning clawing sensation in his guts, where he was completely full of their cum. He had to rub his hands over his tummy, just to feel how full he were inside.

The two males were giving him healing jutsus, massage, licking, rubbing, washing him off with a wet cloth and kissing him on the lips.

It felt good. Damn good. So he let them spoil him rotten some more.

The feeling of cum inside of him made Naruto turn on his belly, pushing his ass up in the air. He moaned, over and over, and clawed at the sheets as the burning sensation from the cum slowly died out.

In the meantime, the two males were licking, and massaging his back and ass, it made him sigh.

"I need a shower." And Hyoo picked him up like he was nothing, and carried him into the bathroom, followed by Akatora. He snuggled into the embrace of the strong arms, and sighed again.

That shower was most likely one of the best he had ever had, although later he had trouble to understand how in the world they had managed to fit three adult males into that small shower cabin.

Now it was already dark outside, and Naruto noticed a bowl full of fresh strawberries on the small table beside his bed, along with a bottle of Konoha Chocolate Milk, his favorite and a wrapped up gift.

He rolled over and fell asleep again with that goofy smile on his face.

Yes, life was good right now. So very very good.

* * *

On the other side of town was Genma and Raido snuggling close to each other too, in their apartment. Raido had already fell asleep, but Genma was still awake, letting his fingers play his new leather collar. It matched Raido's collar perfectly in style, the design were the same.

He was so full of happiness that he couldn't sleep, he could just lay there, feeling loved, loving back, and loving the sight of the sleeping (and slightly drooling) man beside him.

He would always keep the collar on, always, with or without Raido's protests. He closed his eyes for a moment and let his mind wander back just about twenty four hours ago, when they had woken up after their drunken confessions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been like it had always been between them, Genma teased Raido about the box, and managed to get Raido to sit down with him in the bed and check the things out.

Raido had no real idea what was in the box, he had simply bought an Extra Deluxe pack with 'all the things he would ever need'. And it was quite a pack too, there were things there that not even Genma knew what they were for.

As they were sitting there, bare chested and with some random black pants on, going through the things, a small group of objects caught Genma's eyes. The first thing he picked up was a black collar, shimmering in a deep blue color. Beside it lay a black collar shining in dark red. Genma was holding the collars when Raido's hands took the blue one from him, and he just had the time to look up as Raido leaned forward, fastening the collar around his neck with a warm smile.

For some reason it made Genma so happy that he almost wanted to cry, and as Raido put the redish collar around his own neck, Genma felt like the happiest man on the planet. It looked so good on Raido.

The next thing he picked up while trying to swallow his smirk, looked like a gag, but the rubber gag looked like a bone, so when you fastened it around your head you looked like a puppy...or a kitten. Genma liked the idea of that. There was also a headband with cream colored puppy ears beside it, it would match his hair color perfectly. But he thought they looked more like his ANBU mask animal – cougar. It looked like cougar kitten ears.

Mostly for fun he said "Hey, Rai, watch this" and then placed the gag in his mouth, closed it around his head and posed doggy style with the headband ears and his biggest puppy eyes on, pleading for god knows what.

Raido looked shocked. Not horrified, but shocked. His dick seamed to like it though, the way it got hard in those few seconds. Genma found this very interesting, and gave a small whine while wagging his but in the air.

"Oh god Gen...that is so hot on you..." And he was actually rubbing his groin, breathing heavily at the sight of his 'lover-to-be' with that adorable bone gag in his mouth.

Genma was getting hard to, and he started to truly feel like a kitten, a bad bad pussy cat.

Raido swallowed hard and started going through the box again, removing some papers and looking under them when he made a grimace and looked over at Genma with a gazed over look. Genma, now unable to speak thanks to the gag, leaned his head to his side and gave a questioning whine. Raido lifted up the cutest leather paws that Genma had ever seen, both hand and foot paws, clearly belonging to a set including the gag. Genma actually groaned when he saw them, and happily put out his right hand to try one on. It was a perfect fit on his hand, and the paw was soft and comfortable, it even had cute pink pads under it. Raido helped him to get the left hand paw on, and then waved his hand, wanting Genma to turn around, which he did.

But before Raido even tried to put the foot paws on, he let his hands sneak around Genma's waist, making him arch as those hands got so close to his hard dick, and then those hands unbuttoned his pants, pulling them of the blond and now very horny nin.

Genma wasn't wearing any underwear, and it made Raido moan. With that simple removal of clothing, the man was completely naked before him, and it looked so right. Why they had not tried this before was beyond him.

He then quickly fastened the foot paws on his new 'pet', and then caressed that cute ass before him. Genma was panting, and some saliva had started running from his gaged mouth...he had tried to swallow as good as he could, but it was a easy thing to forget at this moment.

They both lost themselves a little in that moment, transfixed by this new level of bounding they were going through. Genma was letting Raido have control, he wanted to be Raido's pet, and it felt so right. He had never been submissive before, and known as a player in the village, ha had been with women and men alike, but he was always the seme, the top.

Raido on the other hand, would normally be more submissive, letting the other lead, but this.....this was so..them..

Pulling the big cardboard box closer to him, Raido looked for more things to try out, and his hands were almost shaking as he picked up the next part of the 'pet-kit'.

"Genma, god....can I try this on you?" And when Genma looked over his shoulder, and saw the puppy tail butt plug, he started to pant, and pushed his ass closer to Raido with a sharp whine.

_'Oh god yes, put it in me' _

He wasn't a puppy really, more like a kitten, but the tail DID look adorable, so he just had to make due with what they had. And he wanted it. He wanted it bad.

Raido opened the box with the butt plug, and found a small bottle of lube in it, which he opened and coated his fingers with before rubbing the fingertips against that sweet looking ring of muscles that was presented before him. They both moaned when his first finger slipped in.

For the next twenty minutes, he kept fingering Genma, both hard and gentle, and by now they were both painfully hard.

"I'm putting it in now Gen..."

Genma was having a hard time understanding the words. _'Putting in? Oh yes, he will fuck me now? Gods, I hope he..ugh..'_

He pushed his ass back when he felt something entering him, and although he wasn't sure as to what is was anymore, he couldn't care...it felt so good, and he started trusting back and forth on the object, moaning into his gag.

When the plug was all in, Raido let it go, and he had to concentrate not to rip it out and replace it with his cock....the way Genma was moving, sounding, acting...he had never seen his friend like this, it was making thinking hard, but still...he wanted this moment to last longer.

He grabbed Genma by his collar, giving it a pull before letting it go and moaned "Here boy, come here" And when he walked away from the bed, Genma crawled after him on all fours, looking so needy, looking so ready. That curled Akita like cream colored puppy tail was up over his back, swaying a little as he moved, and it looked so insanely hot.

Sitting down in on of the arm chairs in the living room, he watched as Genma came crawling to him, sitting down in front of him on the floor, whining and pushing his ass down on the floor, obviously enjoying the stimuli from the butt plug. Raido was so close, so close from cumming when just watching this, that he for a short moment forgot what he had planed. When he came to his senses again, he removed his pants, and underwear, sitting completely naked in the armchair, stroking himself. He then leaned forward, whispering to Genma "Good kitty...how about some milk? Would you like that, some milk from my milk bottle?" And Genma moaned as he removed the gag, with no further instructions needed, Genma took a dive on Raido's dick, sucking and licking like the expert he was while pushing his ass down into the floor, pushing down the hardest he could. The plug was rubbing right against his prostate, and he would actually jump a little every now and then, when the feeling got to intense. Raido was close, so close, and he grabbed the sides of Genma's head and started to fuck his face.

God so close, and Genma would take him down his throat without gagging on it, moaning as Raido fucked away. Oh yes, he could feel the tightening of his guts, his toes started to curl, and he pulled back a little, cumming one spray over Genma's face, and then pushed back down into that incredible throat, cumming hard. Genma was gasping, whining, and swallowed as much as he could while rubbing one of his paws against his dick, the last stimuli he needed. The vibrations in his throat as he came was insanely good for Raido, who was now hyper sensitive after cumming, and he pulled out from Genma's mouth while Genma came, and simply watched and listen to the moans.

They both sat there, panting, floating, and it took several minutes before anyone of them spoke up.

"Holly shit...that was.....woah.." Genma panted and looked up at Raido, who smiled and patted his hair. "Yeah.....good boy." And he gave a wink, and Genma smirked.

It was the same as always, but this time, it was simply all that much more then it had been before. Two hearts finding their way home.

Genma smiled as he remembered the day that had passed, from that first session with puppy/kitty play, to the the finding of a neat leather whip which they fell in love with the moment they tried it, some standard hand cuffs, some rope, a manual on how to play safely, some sexy (and some plain weird) underwear, a set of standard cock rings, small vibrating toys and lots of more stuff. For being a not all that big cardboard box, the ones that packed it surely knew how to use the space.

Yes, it had been a VERY good day, and Genma sighed as sleep finally claimed him, and snuggling just a little bit closer to Raido, he fell asleep, thinking about what the next day may hold in store for them.

* * *

Bear had been sent on a mission the very day after his punishment with Kakashi, Akatora and Hyoo, so he hadn't had a chance to apologize to Naruto. That is why he nearly caused a chaotic disaster in the grass village he was in, while standing for all to see him in a luxurious shop that had the best chocolate, gifts and jewelry in entire Grass country, as well as Leaf.

His mission had brought him so close to the border, and knowing that this village wasn't that far away, he had entered enemy territory to find the shop he had heard so much about.

He wanted to find something cute for Naruto, but he still didn't want to over do it. He had known Naruto from their time in ANBU, and he had been having sex with the fox boy along with Akatora, Kakashi and now for a few times also Hyoo, but he couldn't say that he knew the boy, or that he knew what the young man would like as a gift. He had come all this way, just to realize that he had no idea what he should be looking for.

Forgetting his place, and forgetting the time, he suddenly found himself surrounded by four Grass ANBU, who had a very serious aura around them.

Oops.

"Hey...I was just" and he waved at the shelves full of expensive gifts "trying to find a gift."

They were still starring at him, and he sighed while looking at the shelves again, feeling a bit lost.

"I fucked up big time with a fellow ANBU....with four of them actually."

He wasn't expecting them to do anything else then to attack him, but to his surprise the one ANBU who seamed to be the captain spoke up.

"So you came all the way here, into enemy territory, to find a gift for them?"

Bear let his shoulders drop a little. It did not look like the three men and woman believed in him.

"It's more like four of us used the fifth...." He mumbled, because he was beginning to feel more and more ashamed for taking the fox boys submission as something granted.

The four enemy ANBU looked at each other, and then the female said with a sigh:

"I seriously wish you fuck ups were that romantic and could admit when you are wrong! I'm taking my vacation to Konoha." And she crossed her arms and looked very determent.

One of the males seamed to shrink when hearing that, and he lowered his head in total defeat.

Bear had the feeling that he was seriously missing something here.

"What type of guy is he...the one you used and want to tell you're sorry to?"

It was a chestnut haired male, pretty young, who asked him. He had no idea what to say at first.

"Well he....he has really blue eyes, like the sky...and smiles a lot. He always looks happy, even if he's not.... he is a bit naive but he has a fire in his personality, he also cares way to much about everyone else.....kinda like that."

The four ANBU looked at each other again, and then they dispersed into the shop.

Bear was confused, even more so when the captain came over with a few golden necklaces and asked;

"How about one of these?"

This was turning out to be one of those really bad-ass-weird missions.

* * *

Jiraiya was having the time of his life, and thanks to his blond pupil he had enough material for at least three new Icha Icha Gayness! With a fools smirk, he jumped over the rooftops with all of his notes, dreaming away at how he was going to build the plots in his books.

Sadly, for him, he never got as far as the drawing board.

He looked a little confused at being followed by two ANBU, who looked quite pissed of to say the least, but then he added one and one together when he saw something pink and baby blue around their necks.

_BAD BAD BAD BAD...!_

**"Gyororororororro....yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhg!"**

And he ran, for his life, with two very pissed off, and very overprotective ANBU on his heals. Tsunade saw all this from her window and made a double face palm. That brat and that old geezer, and all of their followers were gonna be the death of her one day.

"Morino Ibiki!" Within seconds of her summon, the man had teleported into her office.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

She pointed out the window at the white haired sannin being chased around the village by her ANBU nins, waking half the village up.

"You better take care of that. Right now would be a good idea, before they catch him and start a catfight."

He smiled, made a small bow and answered "Yes, Hokage-sama." The next second he was gone in a puff of smoke.

She looked out the window again, only to see the two ANBU stop, turn, and run the other direction with Ibiki in their heals while screaming _**"WE ARE SO SORRY....!"**_

Jiraiya just kept running and screaming, not understanding that he was no longer chased, waking one half of the village up, while Ibiki and the two ANBU woke the rest.

Tsunade made another double face palm, and called for Shizune to bring her sake, and bring it fast before she lost control of her self.

Being Hokage was clearly overrated, it wasn't as cool as people said or thought it was.

TBC

* * *

**//AN - …..when did this turn into a comedic story? -.- cursed be my fingers, they write a story on their own! //AN**


	8. Submit to me, all of you

**I DO NOT:** under** _any_** circumstances support sex with minors, and the age play I have in this story is based on adult people who takes on the mental role of a child, making them feel more vulnerable and naive – they are never included in any physical sexual acts when in this role.

**ALL CHARACTERS** are over 18 years in age.

* * *

Naruto had a fantasy. Actually, he had been having this fantasy for quite a while, but never felt that he had the chance to live it out. Now on the other hand....he had a hell of a chance to live it out. To be more precise, he had five chances to live it out, and their name was Akatora, Hyoo, Kakashi, Bear, and Ibiki. Five smoking hot chances, only seen once upon a life time, so he had to be smart and use this opportunity, right? Oh hell yeah.

He had never blushed as much as he did when he bought the things he needed to live out this, a little weird, fantasy, but some of it was easier thanks to his sexy no jutsu, thank god for his sexy no jutsu. And to his (horror?) he saw that the things he had bought matched perfectly with the collar around his neck. His fingers touching that collar made him horny, _again_, like if he hadn't done anything else the last few days but to get nailed every day, by smoking hot, ninjas, with their big hard dicks and....ARGH! Bad thought! Bad thoughts!

_Oh yeah, punish me... _

No, no, no, no, this was clearly a sign of him being around Kakashi way to much....no...wait...he hadn't! Where was that lazy, sexy genius anyway? He hadn't seen him since the older man had released his collar. He should be here. Right now. To help Naruto to fulfill his naughty fantasy.

He mumbled something about how that man would be in serious trouble someday, sure, he was used to the man being late to everything, but he did not want the man late for _this_.

He smirked as a thought spread through his mind.

This was a fine chance to punish the man. For being to sexy. For luring Naruto into all of this. For leaving him in the storage room, to be found by Ibiki moments later, and then not showing up for several days. The man was called Copy cat, not pussy cat....ehe, pussy cat, hehehehe....

Maybe...he didn't need to be part of Naruto's own fantasy....punishing the man sounded so much fun.

Naruto had started cleaning his apartment that morning, before he left his home to do the shopping, and finished it now when he returned. Cleaning alone hadn't been done in ages, but he also vacuum cleaned it, and mopped it shining clean. It was he deed of the year, he decided.

Somewhere there, when he was proudly almost done with the cleaning, Akatora showed up, leaving a note to Naruto. It was from Ibiki, and he had Akatora kneel on, the now, clean floor as he read it.

"_Naruto. _

_Last night this toy of yours named Akatora, along with the toy named Hyoo, woke up half the village while you were asleep. Make sure that both of them are punished accordingly, and don't be to kind on them. They need to know who's in charge._

_Morino Ibiki."_

"Soo...misbehaving are we? Bad, _bad_ boy." He couldn't see it, but under the striped tiger mask, Akatora was blushing. Naruto smirked, once again, for this was almost to perfect. Three out of four of the men he had under his lead had misbehaved, and was now at his total mercy, just in time for his big fantasy night.

Once again, he had to go shopping, and while he went, he sent the "bad boy Akatora" out to find the "pussy cat nin" named Kakashi and the other two men.

Then, with the help of a few simple henge, he found the right sized things for his now very evil plan in mind.

It wouldn't be great, it would be to awesome to be put in words.

* * *

Bear had returned to the village just before noon, and the first place he visited was Morino Ibiki's office.

The man looked quite pissed at hearing about his detour to the Grass country, a move that could have gotten them into some serious trouble if he had been captured and tortured, but he calmed down again when hearing about the gift. He then examined the gift very closely, turning it, looking at it and checking it out. Bear knew he had to get Ibiki's approval before giving this gift to Naruto, and he was most happy when getting a satisfied nod from his superior.

After he had left a complete report on his mission, he left Ibiki's office and returned to his own apartment to shower and make himself presentable, and then he would have to make his gift ready too.

* * *

Kakashi was sitting on a branch, reading his Icha Icha paradise, as always, when Akatora found him.

"Kakashi. We are summoned to Naruto's apartment tonight at seven, he has something planned for us."

Kakashi just lowered his book for a few seconds, looked at Akatora, and then raised it again.

"Is that so?" His voice was filed with boredom, and it made Akatora frown.

"How come you haven't visited him for the last few days? You should have." He didn't get any answer from the other man, and after a few minutes of waiting, he gave up and left.

Kakashi didn't put his book down until he was sure the other man was gone. He sighed.

"I haven't visit him because this god damn collar with his name on gives me a constant hard on, damn it."

And it was true, he had jerked off so often the last few days that he was sore from it. By reasons beyond his understanding, the thought of that sweet, cute Naruto dominating him sent pleasurable shivers down his spine, and just like that, all the bottom characters in Icha Icha Gayness reminded him of himself....he was even jealous at some of them, geez.... Just touching the collar while jerking off was enough to make him cum...it was so...not him...

So his natural Hatake Kakashi response was to retreat to a nice branch, looking as usual, as the chaos in his head worked it way out from him. But branches made him think of hard ons. Hard ons made him think of Naruto. Thinking of Naruto made him hard......dang, he had to jerk of..._again_.

* * *

As usual, Kakashi was the last one to show up at Naruto's place. The other three was already kneeling on the floor naked save for their collars, and he kneeled down beside them. There was a weird tension in the air, and he could not quite put his finger on what it was, until he saw Naruto. Wow.

Naruto was seated on a big, dark red, cushion in the middle of the floor, but that wasn't the 'wow' part....the 'wow' part was the fact that _he_ was now more like a _she_. The blond was dressed in the cutest pink and white Lolita dress, with some small touches of orange material here and there, hot pink and hot orange laces, white over the knee socks that had orange bows, and he even had a headband with fringed edges, and one cute orange bow in the middle. It matched Naruto perfectly, so perfectly, and it had Kakashi drooling.

It was a cute _she_. A completely fuckeble _she_.....wow. Naruto was looking at him now, like he suddenly realized the man was there.

"Hatake Kakashi, the pussy cat Ninja...how nice of you to join us." Kakashi winced at that. Looked like someone was a little pissed at him and his absence.

"Here." And a bag with something soft was thrown at him. "Strip the clothes you are wearing, use a henge and Akatora will put that on you." He obeyed, and stood up in order to undress. Naruto paused him.

"Do it sexy." Amazing how Naruto had to tell all of them this thing once, before they understood how he wanted them to do it. Kakashi knew he was in trouble when he heard that voice...it was already getting him hard, he was loving it to much already.

He did his best to strip the sexiest strip dance ha had ever performed, and was suddenly very happy that he had copied quite a few strippers in his life with his sharingan, for now those stored away movements were very valuable to have. While dancing his clothes of, his heart was beating like a bongo drum, and he was so curious, and a little dreadful, to find what was in that bag at his feet.

All to soon, he was standing naked as the day he was born, and while Naruto watched him closely, he bent down and looked into the bag.

Oh-my-gawd. Nosebleed. Fear. Lust. Excitement. Shame.

Was this for real?

He quickly looked up and his eyes meet Naruto's. Oh yes, it was for real, and before Naruto could get more ideas into his head about his punishment, Kakashi picked up the first piece of clothing.

It. Was. A. Diaper. A baby sized diaper...that meant....yes, it meant....His hands were shaking as he made the hand signs for doing the asked for henge, and within seconds a two and a half year old Hatake Kakashi was standing before Naruto. He was nervous, and his lip were shaking a little, but then Akatora was in front of him, smiling as he picked up the small diaper..

He helped Kakashi step into it, and fastened the piece of tape on the sides...they had teddy bears on them, cute little teddy bears, and it made Kakashi happy.

While Kakashi was chewing on his fingers, leaning on Akatora with a hand on the man's shoulder, the man picked up the next piece of clothing from the bag. It was baby blue. It was soft, made of a thin soft fabric. It had a baby kitty on the torso....it was a baby jumpsuit, and just his size by the look of things.

Akatora started to pull it on him, and his heart was beating so loud, he nearly didn't hear Naruto saying:

"You have behaved like a child, now, for tonight, you shall be one. You are not allowed to henge back to your adult shape, and all the things you do shall be what children do."

With the jumpsuit on, with mittens ans socks sewed on the suit, he was blushing with his pacifier in his mouth, sucking on it, chewing a little on it. He did not dare to look up into Naruto's eyes. He was afraid the younger man would see that...

"You're loving it."

Shit. Too late. He looked up, slowly, fearing to see hate, disgust, anger....but Naruto looked sweet, happy, almost like he was admiring the baby Kakashi, and that made the copy nin blush more, chewing a little more on his pacifier.

"You're name tonight is 'kashi', and your safety words are yellow and red, the standards, if you would want to abort your baby punishment. Do you understand, 'kashi-chan'?"

He nodded quickly, and kept looking at the floor. Naruto smiled. He had thought the older nin would glare at him, hate him, maybe even refuse to wear the things he had bought, but the man seamed to love it. Surprised, but not disappointed, he lifted up the next bag, and threw it to the man beside 'kashi-chan'. Hyoo looked at the bag and awaited the instructions.

"Dress up." And so he did. He, compared to Kakashi, wasn't overly excited about dressing up, he wasn't overly excited about this new, more structured demand for submission. Role playing he had done before, and he was a ninja, so he doubted that Naruto would have figured out something that would embarrass or humiliate him. He looked into the bag, and then he smirked.

It was black. It was leather. It suited his personality perfect.....simply put, it was a restraining suit.

"Kitten will help you to put it on, Feral." At first he didn't understand what Naruto was talking about, until Akatora moved to his side and started helping him with the body suit. He was Feral. Akatora was a kitten, hehehehe. This was _fun_. He would _never_ let Akatora live this one down. _Ever_.

It took almost ten minutes for the men to get the suit on, and Naruto purred as he viewed the result. "Oh my Feral, look at you. Not so wild anymore, are we?"

He growled, despite of the gag, and turned his head to the side. Of course he was still Feral, like if he could ever be tamed by a bottom.

The leather hugged his body tight, holding his arms close to his opposite shoulders, but still not covering _everything_. His crotch and ass were bare, so was his nipples, and also his feet, navel and most of his back. His arms were completely restricted though, as were his legs, if Naruto would choose to strap them together. His dick was getting hard, but that did not mean he was enjoying himself. Not. At. All. Well, maybe a little, but just a little. And he wasn't going to admit it.

"Since you can't speak, nor make hands signs, your safety words will be using your chakra, one sharp spike for yellow, and two for red. Okey?"

He snorted and chewed on his gag, nodding his head.

Two down, two more to go. Naruto picked up the next bag he had beside him, and threw it to Akatora, who caught the bag with ease, mid air, and smiled.

Curious, he looked down into his bag, and smiled again.

He pulled out the pants to begin with, and then when he was pulling them on, he noticed Hyoo's eyes on him, curiously watching him. Most likely he was trying to figure out what role Akatora had been given, well, let him guess. The pants were black leather, with straps and buckled running back and forth, very nice. The tank top he pulled out after that was tight with a star mark on the chest, but not overly kinky, and it was easy to put on. The leather gloves was a little to big, but he would manage anyway, and then at long last, the finishing touch: the standard black cowboy hat and boots with spores. Nice.

"Kitten....Feral here shall be your wild pony tonight, but like kashi-chan, none of you are allowed to cum. Enjoy the taming of Feral all you want, but cum you can not."

The man smiled broadly as Hyoo's eyes got bigger. Oh yes, Akatora, now known as Kitten, would enjoy this alright. And he wouldn't let Feral live it down if he submitted tonight, and somehow Akatora had a feeling that the man would, one way or the other, submit.

Naruto turned to the last person in the room, Bear, and putting his fingers on the jewelry around his neck, Naruto smiled broadly. Bear had been the first one to show up, and he had given Naruto one single rose, along with his gift. It was simple, and yet so complicated and beautiful...a necklace with a three tailed fox, sitting down with its back turned, looking over the shoulder. It was made of both gold and silver, in a pattern that made the fox look burning, glowing, and the eye was made from a clear blue sapphire...it was the nicest gift Naruto had ever been given. Although it was a fox, it did not make him think of the Kyuubi, it reminded more of the human, himself, then it reminded of the fox itself. The shapes and forms in the design were smooth, and the fox gave the impression of calm, control, and loyalty. The mixed silver and gold looked like flaming fur.

"Come here, Bear." And he almost purred when the large man rose, walked the short distance to him and then kneeled again. The man's chest was covered in dark hair, truly making him live up to his nick name Bear. Naruto let his hands run through the thick fur, and purred at the feeling. He then moved forward, so he was now sitting in the lap of the large man, and turned his head so they looked at each other. He guided one of the man's big hands so it was rubbing against his groin, and with the other Naruto pulled the man's head close, starting to kiss him deeply. Bears hand was much bigger then Naruto's own, and it was rough, and yet soft at the same time as it rubbed, stroked and kneaded this cute little girl boy's groin through the dress.

"I want you, just as your self...Bear." He almost sighed the name, moving his hips in the same speed as the rubbing, pushing against, following along.

The man growled softly in his ear, and the vibrations in that big chest made Naruto feel safe, so he mewled back.

Happy with the start of this session, Naruto stood up and with his hand on Bears shoulder he looked at the other three, and he held their total attention.

"Kitten, there are a small baby fence and some mattresses in the small storage room over there, put it up so kashi-chan has a playpen." Akatora nodded and was about to get to work when Naruto, like he just remembered something, added;

"But you better secure that wild pony somewhere...or it may run away from you." Akatora smiled, and then grabbed Hyoo's arm, dragging him towards the wall, and then pushing the man down on his knees and secured the chest straps to the leg straps, binding the other nin in a forward bent knee position. Hyoo growled around his gag, that looked like a horse bit, and glared at Akatora.

Akatora then did something that he had been longing to do for a long, long time. He spanked that perfect but, and said: "Bad boy." That was so worth it, so totally worth it. Hyoo looked like he was trying to throw daggers with his eyes at Akatora, and that long dark hair had spilled around his head like a waterfall of darkness. It was gorgeous. It was dangerous. It was so tempting.

"Common, 'kashi-kun, let's go and get you a nice playpen, ne?" And he smiled broadly at Kakashi, who giggled happily.

It didn't take Akatora long to put up the playpen, put in the mattresses and bedding with some sheets and blankets, and adding some pillows. Inside the storage room he found a bag that said "Baby boy Kashi" on it, and inside were some basic plastic toys, a big Teddy Bear, some spare diapers with the belonging baby powder jar, an extra pair of pacifiers and a few baby bottles. Everything they would need for 'Kashi tonight, with other words.

'Kashi loved the teddy bear, it was his favorite from the moment he saw it, and he reached out his arms after it as Akatora came into view with the bear in his arms.

Kakashi had already drifted away into a world of his own, a good place, a fun place, a safe place. He wanted to play, with toys, with sand, with water. He wanted to eat, to drink, to sleep, and then repeat everything once again...there was no such thing as a mission. There was no such thing as a bill, a job, being a ninja, or anything else.....He was a baby. And babies don't _think_, they _play_, they _eat_, and they _sleep_. Yes, Hatake Kakashi had absolutely found something he liked. Maybe he liked it a little to much. (an obvious sign of this would be that he later always carried at least one pacifier with him on missions)

But later comes as later goes, and right now, there was only the now. No tomorrow. No yesterday – just play.

Meanwhile, Bear's tongue was halfway down Naruto's throat, and his hands were holding the slim hips, crushing the smaller body against his own. Naruto was moaning, panting, and totally enjoying the moment. He then noticed that Akatora was finished with 'kashi-chan', and the paused in his make out to give his next order to the man.

"There is another bag in the storage room with all that you need, now, go and tame that wild bronco of yours." Akatora was ever so happy to obey. Just as he was coming out of the storage room with a big grin on his face, he nearly walked straight into Ibiki, who had, on Naruto's invitation, joined the party.

The man smirked down at the smaller Akatora, who suddenly lost all feeling of being so superior and cool. With that smirk he knew, he just new, that although he had been given permission to top Hyoo, this man was going to top him one way or the other.

"Well hello there....little stray kitten." Those words should have sounded so kind and cute from anyone else, but from this man it was a promise of total domination, and a demand for submission.

He was in for one wild night.

Akatora returned to the others, and as soon as he got his first stare from Hyoo, the game was on again. He would tame this bronco, this mustang would be his for the taking.

Ibiki on the other hand, had kneeled down behind Naruto, and thrusting against that gorgeous boy he commented:

"What a nice dress you have, Naruto-kun, it befits you." And right then, he let his hands sneak up under Naruto's skirt, exploring everything there was in there. Naruto broke his kissing with Bear once again, to moan loudly. He had one submissive, huge man in front, and one huge dominant man at his back, dear lord...Ibiki's hands were roaming, feeling, and both of these men had raging hard ons, pushing against his thigh, his bottom and his back, so big, so much of it...

"Hmmm....mmmm!" Yes, this blond ninja was in heaven. And he hadn't even started with his fantasy yet, so much was already happening around him, and yet he had so much left to do.

He was so painfully hard that he wasn't sure he would last until the fulfillment of his fantasy.

And now, Ibiki was pulling his head back, forcing him to kiss the large man, making him submit to the rough kiss. And then, through methods unknown to Naruto, Ibiki had found the small handbag hidden under the corner of the red pillow on which Naruto sat, and the thing he had retrieved from that handbag was the lollipop. Not just any lollipop, it was THE lollipop, and he put it into Naruto's mouth, making him suck it. It was a white and pink spiral lollipop, with mint flavor, and Naruto closed his eyes hard as he suck it off.

Somehow, this man must have figured out what his fantasy was, if not, he was freaking good at guessing it. While Naruto was sucking the spiral lollipop, when two men leaned him backwards, laying him down over the red pillow, and under Ibiki's orders, Bear pulled down the white panties on the blond, coated his fingers with lube provided by Ibiki, and started to finger Naruto with two fingers. The boy was arching, moaning, nearly loosing control, nearly coming, so close, and yet he held on.

And then it was finally happening. The fingering, and attention as a whole stopped, and his lollipop was suddenly gone. When he, out of breath, looked down, he could see that the two man had switched places, so that Ibiki was now in between his legs. The man smirked, and then let the tip of the lollipop push against Naruto's puckered entrance. Naruto bit his lip, and his cock jumped as it was starting to go in, oh gods yes. And oh so soon, Ibiki was fucking him with that piece of candy, and both men held him down as the now leading Ibiki increased the speed of the thrusting. Naruto was arching, pushing his head down in Bears lap behind him, gasping, moaning, almost on the edge of screaming. It felt like he had thought it would, with the minty flavor giving a slight burning sensation, and the candy itself was hard and gave him a good fucking. And he hadn't bought the smallest lollipop either, this one was big, to big to be put completely into the mouth...

Add to that the two huge men, holding him, fucking him, oh gods, oh gods, oh gods.....

And then, without any warning, he was being filled with cock. He wasn't really sure who's cock it was, and he no longer cared. He could feel the stinging, burning, as it was entering him, and he just knew that he wanted it all inside, as quickly as possible. Looking down, he got it confirmed that it was Ibiki who was mounting him, and he pushed back greedily. Only once before had he managed to get the other man to mount him, and that had been not even twenty four hours before.

Ibiki gripped those thighs hard, loving the cute knee sock dressed legs, and lifted the blond's entire lower body onto his rod, thrusting in roughly all the way.

In his lust filed daze, Naruto realized that he had Bears burning hot cock just beside his head, and he started to suck and lick on that big piece of man meat, panting, moaning, almost crying from the pleasure of being mounted so hard once again. This was even better then his fantasy had been, so much better, so much more. It felt so good, and yet so painful, that he was certain that something would break inside.

Ibiki chose not to hold back from the start, he chose not to be gentle in any aspect. From the moment he shoved his cock all the way home, he went all out on the young blond. It was not as if he could help himself, the blond looked completely adorable, so hot, so fuckeble. Watching that pained and yet pleasured face as he was fucking the blond was beyond any words could describe. It was so sexy it went straight up your spine, making your head spin and your hips move on their own. The blond looked so cute, and so sexy, that he should be punished for it, fucked hard so he knew how sexy he looked. Yes, this blond could earn a whole year worth of shinobi salary just from posing of in doggy style and whine, he was that hot. He was like the ultimate black mail material, one night with this vixen and you were an addict, never wanting to fuck anything less sexy.

And now there was only one more thing Ibiki had to do; Fuck the boy just a little bit harder.

Naruto was sure of the fact that he was screaming now, and who wouldn't? Every time he let these men mount him, they did so harder and harder, more and more, and this time they were literally fucking his mind away. He could actually feel the kyuubi starting to heal him up while he was getting fucked, it being so rough that it must have torn him, but gods....if this was how it was like to be fucked until you bleed, Naruto would never want it any other way. He managed to glance up at the man thrusting into him, and his breath hitched at the sight he got.

Ibiki's face was filled with the pleasurable pain that men gets while fucking you, and Naruto had a feeling that he would soon receive his first load of cum for the evening. The man looked like if he was close, and so was Naruto, he just needed a little more, just a tiny bit more...

With deadly shinobi timing, Ibiki happened to ram one thrust straight over Naruto's prostate, and it sent him over the edge with a small howl, aching his back completely of the pillow.

And when Ibiki could feel that warmth gripping him like a vice, he grunted and let himself go as well, shooting at least five nice shots of cum up into the blond, but not stopping his thrusting, just slowing down, little by little.

Bear almost came from watching this, it was so hot. He had no idea what had happened while he was away on his mission, but something had released the sexual shyness in this blond little ninja, and it had made him into a earthbound Amor, something that was beyond sexy.

Naruto, who had no idea that he had just earned one of his first sexual fans, could feel the fox in him growl, and the cum burn, as he was both filled with the thick fluid, and healing up from the rough fucking. Ibiki then ordered Bear to go and get some dry and some wet towels, and remained inside the blond until the other returned. He looked down on the boy, smiled, and got an shaky smile back.

"...that was awesome." And with that, Ibiki smiled again, more proudly this time.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Naru-chan." He winked, and the blond would have blushed more if he could have, but he was so flushed from the fucking, that a little more would not have made much difference.

Bear returned with the towels, and Ibiki pulled out from Naruto, catching some cum with one of the pieces of clothing, gently wiping and cleaning both the boy and his pretty dress up.

When he was satisfied that everything was clean, he pulled up the white laced panties, and helped Naruto to sit up again before he put his own, now clean, member back in his pants.

The blond felt good, it was hurting, pulsing, but it felt very good to be in this kind of pain. Somehow, it made him feel loved by these men, that could hurt him without actually hurt his feelings, men that had no intentions on making him feel bad when giving him pain, they wanted to give him pleasure. It was hard to explain, but it just felt so right.

He decided to have a look at what Akatora and Hyoo was doing, realizing that he had totally forgotten about those two for a while, from obvious distractions.

Naruto, Bear and Ibiki had momentarily forgotten about Hyoo and Akatora, but that was fine, since those two had forgotten about the others as well.

Hyoo was buckling his hips, grunting, growling, and gasping around his gag as Akatora was fucking him with a vibrating dildo, and Naruto could see the silver shining from the nipple clamps dangling from the wild man's nipples. He had a look of struggling, confusion and concentration on his face. Something was a little off, somewhere, somehow.

For a few moments, Naruto wasn't sure exactly what was going on between the men, because it was beginning to get clear to him that this was more then just a session going on before him. He may be dense, but some feelings is hard to miss, even for him. He had not missed the energy searing from these two, like if they were wrestling in a boat, trying to keep their balance and still trying to win the battle at the same time. They were fighting, but not to hurt each other, not to win, but more like...

It hit him like a thunderbolt from a clear sky. The thought was so absurd at first, so unthinkable, but as the seconds went by, and he saw the look they exchanged as their eyes met, he thought he knew.

"Ibiki-sama" he whispered, and the man leaned in, putting his head beside Naruto's.

"Are those two in love?" Ibiki smirked. This blond ninja had his moments sometimes.

"Maybe not in love, but attracted to each other they are, indeed." He whispered back, softly.

Naruto almost purred at that, Akatora and Hyoo were nice together, their play was rough, but they knew each other, and their limits. For once Hyoo was not on top, and that must have created a spark between the two men, if it hadn't been there since before.

Akatora enjoyed putting the other in his place, he enjoyed having control over the otherwise so wild ninja, that was now at his mercy. And Hyoo was struggling not to give in completely, although his rock hard dick told another story then his face. He liked it, having to fight like this, he liked being caught, having a challenge put up for him. Could he handle nipple clamps? Of course, bring it on. Could he handle whipping, being fucked by a dildo straight over his prostate? Could he handle a cock ring, making him unable to cum? Were you kidding me? He was a ninja! There was little he could not take, although, by the looks of things, the man topping him was very interested in finding his limits, and making him submit to the dominance.

Hyoo had always been in control of Akatora, Akatora had never topped him, he had never even though of it, but....it was _fun_.

About then, Akatora paused, panting a little. He looked up at Naruto, and asked:

"Is it okay if this restrain suit gets wet?" It made Hyoo frown. What was the man planing?

Naruto smiled. "Sure, keep it. You can pay me for it later, do with it as you wish."

And he did.

Picking up Hyoo, throwing the man over his shoulder, he carried the man to the bathroom.

Hyoo watched where they were going with his sharp eyes, a number of scenarios running through his head. But he had not even thought of the thing Akatora did next. He placed Hyoo in the shower cabin, releasing his legs so he could sit down. There was a moment of silence as Akatora just watched him, and then the man pulled down the zipper on his pants, not breaking eye contact with Hyoo. And then, when he had his dick pulled out, he let a long streak of piss his Hyoo's face, neck, and chest. At first he was shocked. Then he was transfixed by Akatoras face. He was standing there, looking down at Hyoo, with that cowboy hat, and deadly hot leather pants. The look on his face was that of a person in total control, he had no fear for Hyoo, he did not see him as a threat.

It made him confused. It made his heart beat hard. The smell of the urin was strong, invading his nostrils, some of it sneaking into his mouth thanks to the gag, and he could do nothing about it. He swallowed around the gag a few times, trying his best to get the taste away from his tongue.

When Akatora was done he lazily slapped his dick over Hyoo's cheeks, first the left and then his right, and they still hadn't broken eye contact.

"You have no idea how hot you are, bitch." And it made his heart skip a beat. He had just been called a bitch, and he had accepted it the moment it was spoken. He did not struggle, did not protest, and he was the first one to break the eyes contact. He looked down, at the piss all over his chest, and he shivered, feeling confused. Akatora observed him, and he too could feel his heart beating. He was so close now, to winning this man over into submission.

Kneeling down, he pulled the other man's head up, so they made eye contact once again.

"Submit to me." And his voice was so intense, more intense then Hyoo had ever heard it. It made him shiver again, and he leaned forward, putting his head on Akatora's shoulder. He closed his eyes, and couldn't stop the constant shivering. He had never felt like this before, and it was all so new.

Akatora just put one hand over the other man's head, holding the man close, and said, quietly:

"Good boy, good boy."

Not one of those two had thought this would happened, but you should never try to guess the outcome when Uzumaki Naruto is involved in your life.

* * *

When Akatora had left the main room with Hyoo over his shoulder, Kakashi had woken up from the nap he had not planed to take. A first he wasn't sure where he was, but as soon he started to whine and making sounds, someone was hovering over him, and then picked him up. Oh, right...he was baby Kakashi now, he remembered that as Ibiki held the tiny body close and made hushing sounds.

The big man sat down inside the playpen with Kashi', and actually started playing with the, now, baby ninja. Kashi' was giggling at the fingers that were wiggling in front of his face, and a few minutes later, Naruto came by with a bottle of warm milk that Ibiki had asked for before he picked Kashi' up.

Kakashi was in heaven. He had never known how tasty milk could be, he had never known how wonderful it could feel to be held by someone while he had it, and this was it. He had almost fallen back asleep before he had finished the bottle, and it felt warm, it felt safe....he yawned, a big whole hearted yawn, and then snuggled closer to the man holding him before falling straight back to sleep.

Just before drifting off, he could feel a soft kiss on his forehead, and he smiled.

Naruto smiled at the sight of Ibiki cuddling the baby ninja in the playpen, and he snuggled closer to Bear, preparing to give the man the reward he deserved, and felt his heart being so full of happiness.

Yes, this night had certainly been a good one, with many unexpected things happening, but all of them turning out good in the end.

This night was actually the night, when the rumors about Naruto would start to change. Not for the worse, but for the better.

Yes, from this day onward, nothing would be the same.

* * *

**/AN/**

**Soooooo....what do you think? ^^ Did you like your christmas gift? Hope you did!**

**More evil chapters are coming up, most likely in january...I hope __**

**/AN/**


	9. Hearts that cry

//AN//

**I am so sorry!! for the long update, and for what is to come in this chapter......!!**

**I'm not sure if you will hate me for the content, or the cliffhangers O__O **

**Please read on, and review your thoughts and reactions!**

//AN//

* * *

The morning sun slowly rose over Konoha, for what seemed to be just another everyday kind of day. Citizens was slowly waking up, having their morning coffee and headed out to work. Outside the sun was already shining, promising yet another beautiful summer day filled with bird songs and laughing children.

Kiba was just annoyed at those god damn birds outside his window, that had awoken him with their high pitch singing. For someone with Kiba's sense of hearing it was very annoying. He actually considered to open the window and throw a handful of shurikens in their general direction, but somehow he managed to bury that thought deep inside of his mind. Killing such innocent little creatures would not remove the worry from his mind, and he knew it.

Lying in his bed, his thought started to wander back to last night.

He had been following his blond friend around town after seeing the unusual shopping bags in the blond shinobi's hands. Naruto had looked very happy, and Kiba had a feeling that is was somewhat related to the handful of deadly older shinobi that had such an strong interest in him. He was right, as it turned out, and he knew something was up. Being curious of his friend, but not wanting to disturb whatever might happened that night, he had settled down on the rooftop of a nearby building, having a clear view into the blonds apartment. He only left a short while to get something to eat, and returned a few minutes later. By then, the sun had already started to set, and before it was dark outside, all of the older men had arrived at the blond, who was....was wearing....a dress? Now Kiba was VERY curious, and happy that he had chosen to watch the show. Dang, that dress looked good, he had to admit as much. Who could have known that the blond would look that good while cross dressing, what did you know.

And then the things the others was given to wear....wow. Kiba had trouble tearing his eyes away from the black leather clothes that Hyoo was given, and Akatora...the man that had been the team leader for so many ANBU missions with Kiba, but never had he realized how sexy that man could be.

Kakashi's transformation had made Kiba giggle a little at first, but that giggle died out as he watched the silver haired child more closely. He was actually feeling jealous. It looked so...lovely. Kiba wanted to know how that would feel, to be small again, it looked like so much fun.

And all the things that followed....whaaaw....it actually had him hard, rubbing his dick through his clothes.

Now, here was the point where things went downhill.

He should have been more alert. He should not have been THAT focused on the scene in front of him no matter how hot and sexy it was, he was a ninja damn it. But he had, and he could do nothing to deny how he had let his guard down, as two strong hand seemed to appear from nowhere, grabbing him by his hips and lifting him up, pressing his back against something...someone...He felt a chill go down his spine as he held his breath and turned his head to confirm what he already knew.

"Uhh....hey...Ibiki-sama...." The man looked down on the aroused boy, quietly, coldly, and another chill went through the shinobi in his arms.

_Shit_.

Thinking back on all of this, Kiba could feel his member swell, and he groaned. He gave up the mental struggle of "_should I or shouldn't I?_" with a sigh and let his hand wander across his belly, rubbing his nipples while thinking about the nipple clamps that Hyoo had been forced to wear, it made his dick harden even faster, and he turned his head in shame for being so aroused by such thoughts. His hand wandered downwards, rubbing his belly, and belly button. He was panting, he was dreaming, he let his hand wander just a little bit more, until he could feel his warm member in his hand, jerking it slowly. Imagining the adult Kakashi sucking him off, imagining Hyoo biting him over his neck while growling, it made his blood boil, and although his jerking had increased in speed, it was not enough.

Frustrated, he pulled off his underwear and pushed away his blanket. He was naked now, fully exposed. He used his right hand to jerk his dick roughly, squeezing hard and pulling even harder, imagining Ibiki's hands all over him, punishing him, exploring him. The man's hard eyes haunted him, made him shiver, made him want to submit, to feel the other man prove his status as Alpha over Kiba.

Alpha.

It made him groan out loud at the thought of Ibiki as his alpha, and the thought did not feel bad. The man knew everything there was about Kiba, how he worked, how he was thinking.

Kiba pinched his left nipple hard, imagining that it was Ibiki's strong hands. His dick was burning, and he could feel his hips starting to move together with his jerking, he could feel the fire in his belly starting to glow, he could feel his body starting to go stiff. Desperately, he tried to hold off his orgasm, pretending that he had a cock ring on him, that his orders was not to cum, he was not allowed to. And it worked. It hurt, he was gasping, holding his breath, gasping again and feeling so much, so much at the same time. The mental image of Ibiki pressing him against that big frame, hands on his hips, pushed him over the edge with a bang. He let out a long moan, his back arched and his toes curled together, gripping the sheets as hard as his left hand did. His cum splattered out all over his belly in short strings, over and over, covering his chest with the white sticky fluid.

He laid there, gasping for air, trying to get his brain back into a working state.

Wow. Shit. Damn.

That was the hardest orgasm he had ever had. And he had it while fantasizing about a group of people he knew, that was so into each other, with the over protecting Ibiki on top of them all.

Groaning, Kiba laid his hand over his chest, and groaned again when he felt it getting covered with the cum he had momentarily forgotten about. Looking down, he lifted his hand, and for some reason he did not understand himself, he licked his hand, tasting his own cum. It made him moan, and he pretended that is wasn't his own, no, this was the cum from Kakashi. From Akatora. Hyoo. The quiet Bear. And from Naruto, oh god....and Ibiki.

He licked himself clean like a cat, almost purring, transfixed with his fantasies, he licked himself completely clean.

* * *

On the other side of town, Naruto was starting to wake up too. He felt warm, and wasn't really sure if he wanted to wake up at all. After a few minutes, he slowly opened his eyes and looked around him, what he saw made him smile. Spooned up behind him he had Bear, that had one of his arms draped protectively over Naruto's waist, while the blond had his other arm as a pillow. In front of the blond laid Hyoo, totally exhausted by the look of things, with Akatora holding him close, their arms intertwined, holding each other. They looked so cute together, they fit very good just like that, Naruto decided. They were all lying on some extra mattresses on the floor, but...someone was missing. Naruto lifted his head, and tried to look around to find the missing people, and he did. He smiled broadly once more as he watched Ibiki sleeping, sitting against the wall in the play pen, with a sleeping baby Kakashi in his arms. They too fit very good just like that, and everyone, if only for this moment, looked at peace. Happy. Safe. Naruto put his head down, sighed, and as Bear pulled him just a little bit closer, he closed his eyes and fell back to sleep, the smile still on his lips.

If only for this moment, if only for moments like these, they had found heaven, then all the confusion, fear and pain it took to get them there was well worth it.

* * *

Outside of the building, black onyx eyes watched Naruto fall back to sleep, and a soft growl escaped the lips while the mind made up a plan.

_Naruto....is **mine**._

Those people touching what was his, they would pay, all of them. Naruto was not supposed to be that happy, not from those people. Could he not see? They only wanted to hurt him, betray him. They knew what he was, what he was carrying inside, no way that they could be trusted.

He would destroy them all, every single one of them, and then Naruto would see, finally he would see, what love is all about, what true happiness is based on.

The shadow on the roof top disappeared, and no one noticed it being there in the first place, no one, except for Ibiki, who was only pretending to still be asleep.

* * *

A few hours later on that day that had started just like any other day, in another part of the village, Raido and Genma was out to find something to make dinner from. They had not decided on what they would have, so when they got to the Saturday market, where you could buy vegetables, meat, eggs, clothes and everything else, they simply took a look at what was there, and what they could use it for.

Genma picked up a carrot, wiggled it in the air in a very suggestive movement and smirked as Raido saw what he was doing. Raido turned bright pink, and mumbled something about Genma being childish, and Genma just laughed. It had given him such a nice idea, such a nice one indeed.

Raido raised his eyebrow as Gena bought a bundle of fresh carrots, but Genma just smirked, leaned in and whispered: "Oh wouldn't you like to now what these are for...my cute little _bunny_."

Raido blushed, and could only hope that those carrots were a part of their dinner plans, and not something else, but then again, they were both in a rush of finding out their kinky sides, so he wouldn't be surprised if dinner had nothing to do with carrots. He could only hope.

Genma left his plastic bags with Raido for a minute while he was off to the nearby weaponry shop to purchase some new senbon, the man had totally forgotten to do so for several days and thought he might as well do it while he remembered it.

Raido didn't mind, it gave him some time to look around for something they could use for desert, and he was looking at some fresh blueberries when he felt a tap at his shoulder. Surprised at how fast his new lover had been, he turned, and realized that is was not his lover standing there.

It was Ibiki. But not only Ibiki, and Raido had his mouth hanging wide open at the small child in the huge mans arms. The child had silvery hair, blue jumpsuit, and was giggling as he played with a rattle toy.

"Here, can you hold onto this guy for me. I'll be right back to pick him up."

And just like that, Raido found himself with a child in his arms, and before his brain could kick into action, his superior was gone in a poff of smoke. Raido just stood there, not sure if this was a joke or not, staring at the child in his arms, who also looked surprised, but then went back to playing with his rattle, making happy baby noises.

"Oy Raido, I have something for you!" Raido turned, and there was Genma.

Genma stared at the child, and then at Raido, and then back to the child with a wide open mouth, imitating a goldfish, dropping his senbon without even noticing it.

"Umm...honey...I can explain this...."

* * *

Ibiki had not liked the thought of leaving Kakashi while the man was still in a henge, but he really did not have any other choice, he could not leave the "child" alone, only gods know what he could get himself into, and besides...he knew that Raido would take good care of the child.

He could have forced the man to break the henge, and taken him along on this mission, but he rather not. The man was to involved in this story to be completely trusted, and Ibiki would not risk his life that easily.

This was something for Ibiki and the hunter nins to handle. He alerted the Hokage of what had to be done, summoned all of his strongest Hunter nins, and then left the village before the sun had even begun to set on that beautiful summer day, that had started just like any other day.

He thought back on the last twenty four hours, and felt happy to have had such a nice experience to remember. Inside, that small dust of dread awoken, and all he could ask himself, was how many of his soldiers he would have to sacrifice to complete his mission.

* * *

"Raido....loved one...we were out shopping food, FOOD, not babies. You can't eat babies."

Raido groaned. They had been quiet while walking back to the apartment, but well inside, Genma did not know how to shut up.

"And don't you dare pull a chick thing on me and say 'you are the father'. I'm not stupid. It takes nine months to make a baby, and we have only had sex for like..one week. That is hardly enough to make one of those tiny, cute....adorable little toes, right there." And he used his senbon to show exactly which toe he meant. The child had fallen asleep on their way back to the apartment, and there was no way to say that he was not completely adorable.

"Done now..?"

"Yeah..." Genma leaned against the couch and looked at Raido, waiting to hear the story.

"Good...Ibiki gave him to me." Genma mouth dropped, and dropped his senbon again.

"Don't tell me HE is the father..?"

They both paused at that, and looked at the baby.

"No, I'm quite sure this is not his baby....actually...I think this is Kakashi-san."

"....Kakashi is the father? Well, they have the same hair, and the one eye thing.."

Raido face palmed.

"No, Gen, I think this IS Kakashi-san, but in a henge."

Genma frowned. It did make sense, somehow...although it normally wouldn't, they were talking about ninjas, so in that way, it did make sense.

An awkward silence spread through the room.

"So what do we do with him?" Genma looked very concerned as he said this, looking over at Raido and the sleeping baby Kakashi.

"Well, I guess we just take care of him, until Ibiki-sama comes back and pick him up like he said he would."

"But Raido" he stopped to make a whining sound "I have no idea how to take care of a child. It is not safe, I'll probably make him get hurt someway, or feed him with something poisonous, or something like that..."

Raido just smiled at that. It was typical Genma, acting very tough and experanced, but he was actually quite afraid of doing something wrong, and hurting people around him.

"Don't you worry, I'll show you how. Now, lets go and make dinner, for all three of us."

As Raido rose, Genma came up to him, all fashinated with the child. Carefully placing two of his fingers in Kakashi's baby hand he whispered;

"He is actually quite cute as a baby, isn't he..." In his sleep, baby Kakashi softly hugged Genma's fingers with his hand, and it made both the adult men smile.

* * *

Later that evening, at Iruka's house, the man was sitting alone at his dinner table. The table was set for two people, and he was waiting patiently for the other to arrive. Three hours later, he was still waiting, and the food he had cooked had long ago gone cold. His shoulders felt heavy, and he realized that if he would eat tonight, it would be alone.

"A unexpected mission..." It had to be, like so many times before, his lover had gotten a mission completely without warning, and now Iruka could only hope that he would see his lover again.

He was a shinobi, he was used to this. He could be summoned, his lover could be summoned...one day, a mission would most likely claim one of them, they would be separated.

He knew this, but every time, everyday, he hoped that this would not be that time, that it would not be that day.

He put the food in the fridge, and told himself that he would eat it himself tomorrow if his lover had not come to him by then. She was always so hungry after missions, and Iruka loved to cook for her, to spoil her, sometimes after a really rough mission, he would help his lover to shower, dress, eat, and then make sure she got some rest.

A few times they had talked about having children, but they were both shinobi, they were soldiers...and they both knew the pain of living without their parents.

They both knew how it was to be all alone.

Standing by his bedroom window, looking up at the stars, his heart called out the name that had become so precious to him.

"Please come back to me....Anko."

* * *

It was a night, just like any other night. It had a starlit sky, and chilly breeze, the birds had long ago gone to sleep, the whole village was asleep. But this night, just like the day before it, was not like any other night. And the group that returned to Konoha right before it ended, was so much smaller then the group that had set out before the night had fallen.

This night would change so many things, for so many people. It would cause so many pains, so many memories, so many tears.

The ones that had survived the mission stood before the Hokage once again, all of them was covered in blood. Their own, their comrades, the enemies. In the middle of the group, on his knees, was their only prisoner. Most of them wanted to kill him, and they wanted it badly. You could tell just by looking at them how much they wanted hm dead. Feelings were not supposed to be in a shinobi, but they were only humans, and they hated that black eyed creature so much, they could not help it.

The Hokage watched the group in front of her. The man in the middle, the prisoner, stared back at her with angry eyes, burning with hatred.

"There was no more survivors?"

No one answered her. There was no need. The pain stabbed her in the middle of her chest, but she let none of it show, none what so ever.

"Put him in the prison, high security, high alert. Put on as many bindings and seals as you know off, don't give him any chance to move or escape what so ever. Double the guards. "

And with that, the group was gone, and the Hokage could only hope that the prisoner would still be alive when she got to him later.

"So you have returned at long last......Uchiha Sasuke."

Being Hokage was clearly overrated. No one completely understood the pain of sending out friends and comrades to a certain death, on missions that could not be avoided.

Now the thing that was the most prioritized was to retrieve the bodies of their fallen comrades, so that they could get a proper burial, and their loved ones could get a proper goodbye.

* * *

Once again, like so many times before, the sun was rising. Once again, like so many other times, the birds were singing. People was waking up, getting ready for work. They would never know what had happened while they were all asleep, they would never know about the people fighting, and dying, to keep them safe. It was just another day, bright with sunshine.

TBC.

* * *

**O___O angst, so much angst!!!**

**My evil fingers, they write on their own again!! Oh, such a short chapter, and yet so full with happenings, where oh where will this lead to? __**

**Please review your thoughts and reactions!  
**


	10. Remember me

**// AN //**

Soooo...next chapter! I am quite pleased by this! It is a bit angst, I actually almost cried when writing it...but it works.

**PLEASE review! it makes me happy and only takes a moment!**

**// AN //**

* * *

It had been three days since Naruto had all of his lovers, pets, dominants, call them whatever you want, over at his place. The last three days had been good ones, he had been given some missions, but nothing too hard, and the weather had been wonderful. He had spent many hours in the training grounds, practicing his shuriken and genjutsu with Sakura and Sai, something that they had not done in a long time together.

By the forth day he was starting to realize that something was very... odd somehow.

First of all he hadn't seen either Kakashi, Hyoo or Akatora since that meeting three days ago, Kakashi wasn't in the training grounds, and not at home.

Ibiki had also gone missing, and the Hokage only looked annoyed and stressed when he asked her about it, and there was this atmosphere hanging over the village, mostly around the ANBU nins, that sent shivers down your spine.

Now, Naruto was dim, he was slow, he was not the brightest person around....but he knew something was very amiss. He just did not understand what it was.

Stomping over to the Hokages office, determined to get some answers, he wasn't really sure if he would like whatever it was he was going to hear.

* * *

On the other side of the village, two lovers were cuddled up in their couch, with a small creature between them. Raido was lying with baby Kakashi on his stomach, and Genma was snuggled up beside him, carefully holding one small, soft, baby hand. It was soon time for lunch, but Raido was reluctant to wake the other two up.

He smiled. Although Genma had been so worried the last few days, about him failing to protect the small ninja from harm, Raido had never ever seen such a devoted 'parent'.

Genma would freak out if baby Kakashi bumped his head against the table, he would panic when the baby sneezed, and then proceed to carry the child around, giving the bottle, holding him close, pampering the child, making sure and even more sure that nothing was wrong at all with him.

For someone who had no idea what to do with a child, the man was a hell of a nanny, and Raido wasn't worried at tall that Genma would screw up in any way or general fashion.

Oh how wrong we can be at times, the irony gods just love it when we relax in our seats.

First off, the two men had never heard about a ninja that henged into a child and stayed that way for such a long period of time, second of all, they had no idea when Ibiki would return for his ANBU ninja baby. Thirdly, they had no idea that Kakashi still knew how to use his ninjutsu, there among his fire ball jutsu and chidori.

Well....they did find out eventually. You see, some things about baby Kakashi came to them slowly, some they learned very well and very fast.

To start with, baby Kakashi loved carrots. He did not however like mushrooms, and he made a really disgusted facial expression when faced with lemons, and in his eyes, apparently, cabbage was a mortal enemy that had to be killed before it killed you.

It just happened to be so, that on the forth day, in the lunch that Raido had cooked, there was cabbage. Everything was like it had been for the last few days, with Genma prancing around waiting for the food to be done, making the table, and baby Kakashi was gurgling and making baby noises in the baby chair they had borrowed from their neighbor.

Then....lunch was served, and Kakashi first made a very happy sound at the sight of food, then went very quiet, and very still. He starred at the piece of cabbage on his plate, that laid beside some meat and sauce, but the cabbage was there none the less.

Raido was just about to go to the table and take his seat, and Genma was just coming through the door into the kitchen, when baby Kakashi with a few quick hand seals suddenly, more or less, blew up the entire table in a huge fire blast.

Raido screamed, and just barely managed to dodge a burning plate flying in his direction, and Genma just stood there, mouth wide open, before he made a quick handseal for a water jutsu.

"No..! Wait Genma..!" To late, and before Raido could say anything more, a flood was racing through the kitchen, and then it was gone, leaving a very wet, chocked Raido sitting on the floor, heart racing.

"Oh my god, baby, are you ok?" He could hear Genma's worried voice.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine.." Then he looked up, and saw Genma cuddle the wet and confused baby Kakashi. Raido groaned and face palmed. By the looks of things, this was going to be one of those hard days.

But, as usual, it was not over yet, just seconds after Raido face palmed, a knock was heard on the front door. Genma was way to preoccupied with fussing and panicking over baby Kakashi to even notice, so grumbling under his breath, Raido made his way over to the door and opened it.

He thought it would be the neighbors, wondering what the hell just happened in there and wanting to know if they were ok, but he was wrong.

It was a messenger. And the man looked him over with a raised eyebrow.

"Is Hatake Kakashi here?" Raido groaned, this could not be good.

"Yeah, you could say that." He really did not have the energy to explain it at this moment.

"He is to report immediately to the Hokage, he has been summoned by her."

Raido just nodded and mumbled;

"Yeah, we'll be right there."

The messenger took a last look at the soaking wet ninja in front of him, but thankfully knew better then to push around an already annoyed shinobi, so he left quickly.

Raido closed the door and let himself slide to the floor.

"Genma?" No answer.

"For fucks sake...GENMA!" he screamed, annoyed and very frustrated.

The man came rushing in with panic in his eyes, clutching the baby Kakashi close to him.

"What, what..?"

"Kakashi had been summoned to the Hokage..."

The man blinked.

"Like this?" He held out the baby in front of him.

Raido groaned again.

"I don't think she knows about it."

"Oh...damn..."

This was turning out to be a hell of a day, there was no way that the Hokage would not be angry for one of her best shinobi's showing up in diapers.

* * *

Tsunade was starring in front of her, where two nervous, still soaking wet, shinobis stood before her.

"What do you mean 'he seem to be stuck in the henge'?"

They were starting to fidget under her gaze.

"Ibiki gave him to us four days ago and told us to take care of him...he hasn't been over to pick him back up...we don't know why is is like this...or how to stop it.."

Tsunade leaned back and looked the silver haired child over.

"Well, he henged by his own free will, that is for sure. I'm guessing that he has lost himself in the mind of the child, that he just felt so good and safe that he remained in that state."

Raido nodded at that, he had the same thoughts and suspicions.

"Then how do we snap him out of it?"

Tsunade smirked, and pulled something out of her desk, hid it behind her back and walked up to the pair and the baby. Raido sweat dropped...he had a bad feeling about this.

"Hello, Kakashi." He looked the woman over, and leaned his head to the side.

Then the Hokage brought up the orange book that she had hidden behind her back, and growled;

"I'll burn it."

Baby Kakashi's eyes were big as soccer's, and in a white puff of smoke, a hand reached out and snapped the Icha Icha Gayness straight out of the Hokage's hand. A loud thump was heard, and as the smoke went away, the people left standing went pale in the face. Some from blood loss at the gorgeous sight of a completely naked Kakashi, clutching his beloved orange book close, and the Hokage because she could clearly see already that although Kakashi was adult in his human body....the mind was still that of a child.

"Damn.....Shizune, I need a bottle of..."

She never got to finish that sentence, because in the very next second, a very aggravated Naruto came basing in through the doors.

"I want some answers and I want them..." He paused, stopped, and starred at the Naked Kakashi that was suddenly in front of him.

He glared at the Hokage.

"And what the hell are you people doing to my pet slave? I've been looking for him you know!"

"Shizune...please...make that two bottles of sake." Damn be this day, damn be it all.

* * *

On Hokages order, Naruto brought Kakashi with him to the silver haired nins apartment, in hopes that his home environment would trigger his memories.

No such luck though, and as Naruto was watching the older man sitting on the couch, happily sucking on a lollipop, he felt so sad. The blond sat down beside the larger man, and looked him in the eyes.

"Don't you remember me? Not at all?" He just got a confused look from the man.

Focusing on the others face, Naruto crawled over the couch, and up against the man so that they were face to face. Using his hand to get the candy out of the way, he softly pressed his lips against the other.

"Not even this..?" The man did not respond, but Naruto's body did. The smell, the feel, the very presence of the older nin made his body go into an instant overdrive.

This man was his. The collar that was still on his neck, that had been during his time as a baby (although it 'shrunk' with him and then went back to normal). That collar made this man belong to Naruto.

"You belong to me...you are mine." The last word came out as a hiss, and he was actually annoyed with the man for forgetting. How dared he?

More aggressively now, Naruto kissed Kakashi again, with much more force and holding the man by the blue collar, pulling him close. The man opened his mouth in what seemed to be surprise, and Naruto wasted no time, instead he pushed his tongue into that hot cavern, exploring it, tasting it, owning it. With a quick movement of his hand, he had clicked a leash onto that collar, and he smirked with content when hearing the sound.

He pushed the man backwards, so he was towering over that lithe sexy body, this body that he owned, that belonged to him.

He would make the man remember who, what and where he was, and he knew just how he would do that too.

Although Kakashi still looked confused, he did not struggle against Naruto, and it did not take the blond a lot of time before he had them both naked, and stroking Kakashi hard he whispered in a thick husky voice;

"You don't even remember this..?" And never breaking eye contact with the man, he crawled backwards, and took the head of that long dick into his mouth, running his tongue over it, savoring the taste and moaning. The man under him closed his eyes and let out a long and deep moan, and Naruto could feel his own dick twitch. It was so rare otherwise for the man to moan like that.

God, he needed this so badly. He hadn't had sex in four days now, and after being constantly drained by his pack of lovers, he was loaded.

Licking the mans length up and down, and taking it down his throat as best as he could a few times, he moved up, placing himself over the man. That blue eye opened, those pale cheeks were flushed, the man was panting, and Naruto moaned as he rubbed the man's dickhead against his entrance.

"Don't you remember this? This is where you normally fuck me until I can hardly walk...nnggh.."

He was unprepared, and the pain of having that thick mushroom head penetrating him with saliva as lube hurt, a lot, but he was so needy for it, and in so many ways, he liked this type of pain.

Moving up and down he was slowly easing the thick and long dick into his body, his own arousal twitching and his ass burning, and feeling so full.

At long last, he could feel the mans pubes touching his backside, an he settled down for a moment to catch his breath and to look at the man under him. Kakashi was moaning, writhing, holding Naruto's hips uncertainly, moving his legs, panting, trying to get used to all of the sensations.

It was such an erotic scene, that Naruto knew he would not last long if this kept up.

He moved up, letting the entire length except for the head come out, and then let himself sit down on it again, driving it in hard, and deep. He had done this for several times, lost in the feeling, when the grip on his hips suddenly grew much harder, and before he had time to react, he was being slammed into over and over by the man under him. The surprise, as well as the abuse of his prostate, sent him flying forward into the mans arms, screaming out what he was feeling.

"You are such a naughty boy...Master." came a strangled hiss from the silver haired man.

Oh fucking gods, the man was back for real, he had to be.

"Kakashi, nhhhhgh, ah, right there...harder, harder!" They were moving in a frenzy, every movement burned as erotic fire in Naruto, and Kakashi was now in control after regaining his memories. In the flash of a second he threw them around, pushing Naruto down hard in the couch, and never slowing his hard pace of fucking the boy, he thrust in harder.

Naruto held hard onto the leash, pulling Kakashi forward, telling him not to stop, telling him who was really in control. He was the top, but he just loved being fucked like this, he needed it badly.

"Ahhh..I'm gonna...gonna..!" He didn't even have time to say it, and Naruto's first orgasm hit him like a brick wall, a strangled cry leaving his lips. Kakashi hissed, the body under him gripping him tight, pulling him in, and with a few more, almost brutal thrusts, he came inside that gorgeous boy under him, filling the hot body with his seed. Naruto let out a soft growl at the burning in his guts, but did not try to pull away or struggle against it.

They collapsed in a panting, sweaty, burning hot pile on the couch, trying to catch their breaths.

"Welcome back..to the real word...you silly pet." He held the man on top of him closer.

"Yeah...thanks...Master." He purred out the last word with a husky voice. It felt right somehow, to call Naruto Master. It was actually very nice.

* * *

Iruka was a nerve wrack. For four days he had been waiting for his lover to come home, to see the face of his beloved once more. Now he was beginning to wonder if that would ever happened, his lover could very well be dead. The mere thought of that sent needles of pain through his heart, and he cursed silently to himself.

Ninjas were not supposed to have feelings. There were reasons for that rule, for that heartless law of their basic training.

His lover wasn't really his to keep – she was a tool of this village, a weapon. And so was he.

People had hardly noticed his change in behavior, he did not let it show, he hid his pain deep inside. He had friends he could ask, that most likely knew where she was, how she was, if she was...

But he dared not to.

He could not do something as cruel, as to force a long time friend to give him news like that, if she was dead, if she truly was never to come back to him....time would tell him that, or the Hokage would, he was certain.

Knowing that did nothing to ease the bad feelings flying through his chest, through his heart.

Every day he cooked enough food for both of them. He woke up at every little sound at night, hoping that it was her...

Some parts of him wanted to tell her, ask her, demand her, to quit being a ninja. Not alone of course, he wanted to go with her...they could live like anyone else, have kids, live happily...

At the same time he let himself dream of this, he knew it was never to be so. It was in their blood, it was in their heart and mind. They were ninjas, they would die as ninjas, for their village, for the people they loved. They would sacrifice their life, their love, their tears, all for this village, for the people in it.

He had never been a man to believe in god, but at times like this, he prayed.

He had just cooked dinner, a pasta salad with shrimps, salmon and vegetables, and he ate in silence.

Then, he heard a soft sound, felt the shimmer of chakra used for a transportation jutsu, and holding his breath, his head snapped up.

Their eyes met, and time stood still.

"Ruka..." She was crying. Like many times before, apparently, this mission had been hurtful, painful, terrifying, and he was by her side before he had even swallowed the food in his mouth. Fuck the food, his lover needed him.

They held each other close, hugging hard, and he started crying as well. His heart cried, from happiness, the pain of not knowing suddenly going away, crying from knowing that she was back and they had another chance...knowing that they would have to live this through at least once more.

"I thought you wouldn't come back...I thought you were gone.." He could feel her crying more at those words, a dam breaking somewhere inside of her.

"I just barely made it, but the others..so many died! There was body parts all over the place, from my friend, he is dead." Iruka felt his heart sink deeply in his chest, feeling her sorrow, feeling her pain and loss.

"The raccoon...?" She nodded, not able to say it out loud. He had been her friend since she had returned to the village after surviving Orochimaru and all of his tortures, he had been the only one not fearing or hating her, just accepting her for the one she was. They had been friends, lovers, soul mates in a way. He had blessed her relationship with Iruka, telling her to 'go for it'.

He was gone. He would not return to her anymore. He would not sit beside her by the campfires on their missions. He would not give her a single red rose on her birthday, telling her how beautiful she was, how good she was, how happy she and Iruka was to have each other.

Never more would he hold her, comfort her, sharing jokes and stories.

He was gone.

Iruka held her close and could feel tears falling down his own cheeks. He could not say that he had known the other man very well, but they were friends. The raccoon had blessed Iruka, and promised to protect Anko whenever they were on a mission together. He had never feared for her safety when the man was with her, he had never looked down on them when she had come home, admitting that she and the raccoon had sex during some of their missions. Iruka had blessed them, telling her that if it was the raccoon, it was always okay.

In some twisted way they hardly understood themselves, they were all together...but not anymore.

"I will miss him...he was a good man.." He whispered it, knowing that soft words would not ease the pain, but at the same time feeling that it was needed to be said.

"I will miss him too."

They held each other hard, close, sharing their hearts and tears – being one like lovers are.

* * *

Love is a hard thing. It makes life worth living, but at the same time, it brings greater sorrow and pain then any other thing in life. Love is a curse, a rush of feelings. The rush itself is wonderful, almost like flying, it is only the landing that hurts.

Love can take you up, love can bring you down, it can make you brave, it can make you fear.

No one said life was easy....dying is easy, living is hard.

**TBC.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**// AN //**

**Well....my fingers...did it again. I have no idea who Raccoon really was, it just..he just...kinda, was invented in the rush of writing. In the next chapter, you will get to find out what happened to Ibiki, Hyoo, Akatora, and all the others. Also, what happened with Sasuke?**

**(for once I have a STORYLINE for that part, god damn miracle!)**

**...this story is growing quite nicely :o**

…**................a miracle! // AN //**


	11. Relentless

**New chapter! It is...a miracle!**

***All characters are over 18 years old.**

***I do not support or approve of bestiality in any way.**

***Huge Disclaimer, in every way.**

* * *

Naruto was floating, in the warm happy place he had gotten used to since he had begun meeting his lovers. It was the place between awake and asleep that safety gave you when you slept, and both in his sleep and in real life, he sighed. As consciousness pulled on his attention, he slowly opened his eyes and looked at the person sleeping face to face to him. He smiled as he recognized the peaceful face of Kakashi, sound asleep. The man looked like an angel, and Naruto knew that the man was most likely floating in the same safe feeling he had just awoken from, so he simply smiled and watched the other man sleep, not doing anything that could awake the other.

However, it did not take the silver haired man long before he too was waking up, blinking a few times and then smiling back at Naruto.

"Hey there...master." He greeted the younger one.

"Hey there...silly little pet." And he stroked the other man's cheek, carefully, oh so carefully, with the back of his right hand. Kakashi closed his eyes at the touch, and lifted his head up a little to meet it. Somehow, at some point, they had bounded deeper then they had been before.

"It actually feels as though you are submissive now, how come? Just in a good mood?"

It felt safe to ask, now that they were so close, sharing a moment with them and only them in it.

"I don't know...it just...I just like having you as my Master, it feels okay." They were whispering, as though the world might hear that they has awoken, and come dashing for them.

Naruto smiled again at the words of the other.

"Yeah...I'm starting to like it. And just so you know, you are damned hot when you are submissive."

He lightly kissed the lips of his former teacher, and Kakashi opened his eyes, looking at Naruto.

"I've never had a Dominant before...sure I've played the role as submissive, but I never really meant it, I just played along. There is such a vast difference in real submission, and simply doing what you're told..." He paused, and Naruto nodded to show that he understood what the other spoke off.

"I had..." And he paused again, finding words difficult. "I was..." Naruto simply waited with patience, feeling that the other was trying to say something important.

"When I was young...not even in my early teens, your father was my team commander...you know that right?" Naruto nodded. Tsunade and Jiraiya had told him about his father, and Kakashi had already told him about knowing the man when he was still alive.

"I had a crush on him...he was my hero. You are very much like him, I think that is why I find it easy to accept you as my dominant...I like you too, not really the same way as I liked your father, but in no way less then I liked him..." He did not dare to look the younger nin in the eyes, fearing hate, disgust, anger, or maybe even hurt. Naruto on the other hand did not feel any of those things, he felt flattered that the man thought so highly of him, that he liked him, and that the older man has such trust in him.

"I like you too, Hatake Kakashi." And he brought the other man's head up for a kiss, a sweet kiss, a slow kiss, that spoke of feelings, not of lust, and let his hand linger on the collar of his lover.

And at that moment, it felt like a huge burden lifted from Kakashi's shoulders. He had looked after the young little blond since he was assigned to Kakashi, and on every mission he had been full of dread and fear that me may not be strong enough to protect the boy, that he may not be able to teach to him all the things Yondaime had taught him.

Naruto reacted to the tears, wondering if he had done something wrong, but could think of none.

"What is wrong kashi?" And he stroked his hand over that pale cheek, wiping the tears away.

"I'm just happy." And they both smiled at that, letting their foreheads touch.

"I've had a crush on you too, you know...ever since I was assigned to you as your genin...You're my hero too." Now there was something that Kakashi had missed.

"Really?" He was blinking. Had he really missed such a thing?

"Yeah...but I thought...that you didn't want me, as the rest of the village...that you would hate me if I told you, so I never did." Now it was Kakashi's turn to stroke his hand over Naruto's cheek, knowing what terrible memories the boy might be thinking of.

"I could never hate you."

They looked deeply into each others eyes, and then simply let each others hands lay over each other, and let themselves drift off, almost as if they tried to float into each others mind.

The next time they woke up, it was already around noon, and they got up and made breakfast, or more like brunch. For some funny reason they kept bumping into each other as they moved around the kitchen, and the looks they shared were filled with warmth.

But their happiness, as lovely and unexpected as it was in the world of shinobi, was to be proven to be a short one, as so many others, when Akatora came by just a few hours later.

The moment he walked in, for Kakashi was a man that never remembered to lock his door, the happy and lovely mood that had been suddenly changed at the sight of his broken arm, and beaten up condition.

Naruto and Kakashi, still in the kitchen, washing dishes and preparing for dinner later that evening, had paused in their action, going very quiet. They knew, by shinobi instincts, that the things that would come out of Akatora's mouth would not be pretty.

"Ibiki is in a coma, myself and Hyoo will be alright, but Bear...he..." When Akatora had stepped into the apartment, he had told himself that he would be strong, that he was a shinobi, that the words he would say was only words. But they were not, and he could not say out loud that their friend, their lover and sweet lover at that, was gone. He would not be returning with his quiet smile to them, with his calm atmosphere, his loving caresses. Akatora swallowed, but no more words wanted to come, no more sounds, and it wasn't needed. They all knew what he had just said.

Naruto started to cry, no movement, no words, just silent tears streaming down his cheeks, and unconsciously his hand reached for the fox necklace he was still wearing. The necklace he had been given by one of the men he loved.

One of his lovers, one of his pets, one of his dominants and friend... that would never return, and he was heartbroken.

Kakashi was quiet, and on the outside he looked as calm as always, but on the inside he was not. To go from the childish happiness of being a child, to the safe and loving arms of his first true master, and then without warning get thrown into this war of feelings...even the copy cat nin had his limits of emotional stamina. He too broke in a way at hearing those words.

Akatora watched the two men, and his heart arched as he felt and took part of their pain. He could all to much remember the panic he had felt on the battlefield, realizing in the moment of heat that his feelings for Hyoo may be more then just attraction or lust, that he actually liked the fierce nature of the other feline nin. Realizing that if one of them died in that battle, he would never know what could have been, or what the other felt...and it had been close, oh so close...the damage Hyoo had taken had hit him in his side and also broken his left leg, but it missed all his vital points, although in battle, that was impossible for Akatora to know. He had panicked, gone into a fury, and fought with every inch of his strength, gotten his arm broken but kept going, and managed to distract all of the attacks from the whimpering body that he wanted for himself. He had saved the others life, in a rush of possessive feelings, in a rush of fear, of love, of fierce feelings.

He never even saw Bear go down, he didn't know it was so until after the battle, and when he did see...he had broken. He was sitting on the ground next to the now unconscious body of his feral kitten, Hyoo, and watched the body, or what was left of it, that had once been his lovely Bear. They had not really tied bonds very deeply, he did not see the man that he looked at Hyoo during the battle, but...he was a friend, a lover, a loyal comrade. And the fact that he had seen his idol, his leader and almighty alpha, Ibiki, fall, and not get up again during the fight, had broken him so deep, he could not even stand. Sitting on the ground next to his bloody lover, unable to tell the man about his feelings and fearing the worst, he was no longer a ninja, but merely a man. A broken man.

The medic team had to carry him back to the village, for he was in shock, and could not move on his own, he could only cry. Later he had waited patiently beside the bed of his little feral kitten, and he was there when the other man woke up, whimpering in pain and confusion. He had watched over the bed of his leader, who looked as if he was asleep, but had not awoken yet, and for all he knew, the man might never do so.

The reason that Tsunade had summoned Kakashi the day before, it turned out, was to give him the task of telling Naruto the horrible news. But when seeing him in the condition he had been in, she had given him and Naruto one day to get that part straight, before sending Akatora to tell them. It had started out with just Ibiki and the hunter nins, but they had been forced to send for ANBU back up as it tuned out that their enemy was way stronger then they had first suspected.

It had been one hell of a blood bath, to put things simple.

And now, here they were, standing in silence, only the tears spoke the words and feelings they all felt.

"Come here." Akatora reached out his right arm, that was still intact, against Naruto in an invitation for the boy to get closer. The younger man walked, still crying, as in a trance, and didn't stop until he had his head leaning on Akatora's shoulder. Akatora closed his eyes and laid his hand over the others head, holding him close, feeling the tremors and shaking as the younger one cried.

"Shhhh...it will be okay. Everything will be okay." But his own heart could hardly believe in those words, how on earth could anything ever be okay? His heart was screaming to him not to say such blatant lies, and he shushed it too, asking it to just shut up for once. Kakashi came up to them and leaned against Naruto's back, letting his forehead rest against Akatora's, his chest and hands comforting the blonde. They stood there for a while, mourning, remembering, loving, missing, hurting...the feeling of loss had shaken them, and they had to take a few moments to mourn it away.

* * *

On the other side of town, two lovers were snuggling up in the sofa, also feeling the loss of someone, missing the company of another.

"It is really quiet here now that baby Kakashi is gone...isn't it?" Genma asked in a whisper. They had worked since morning to try and shape up the messed up kitchen, getting all the water and burned wood out, and checking to see what damage had been done, and what they could do to fix it.

"Yeah...he was really fun to have around...you know, I never thought of him as 'The' Kakashi, the copy cat, I just thought of his as 'baby Kakashi'...you know." Raido had Genma snuggled up against him, as they always were, they always placed themselves that way when they snuggled up in the sofa.

"Yeah...except for his fire jutsu outbreak he was fun having around. I didn't think kids were that much fun." Raido snickered when he heard the other man say that.

"You were one hell of a nanny Genma. You would make a lovely father."

That made the senbon user lift his head and watch the other with surprise shining in his eyes.

"Really? You think so?" Raido smiled down at him.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You would be a very good role model, and you would always protect the baby."

The happiness that was now apparent in Genma's eyes made Raido's heart fly in his chest, and snuggling a bit closer to each other, they both sighed in relief.

"Maybe we can adopt one day...you know, if we are together a long time..." Genma mumbled, lost in his thoughts. It made Raido think about them, what they had found in each other, what they now shared. Did he want this to last for a long long time? Actually...he couldn't imagine a life without the other, he wanted to spend forever with Genma, of that he was certain.

"Yeah...maybe we could do that." It saddened Raido a little, that they could not get their own biological babies with each other...he would have loved, absolutely loved, to see a child with both his genes and Genma's genes in one...but they were both males, and thus, it was impossible.

The other must have been thinking the same, cause he could feel the other hugging him just a little bit harder, and he hugged back, deciding that he should just be happy with what they had right now, not sad with the things they couldn't have.

They laid there for a while, until Genma sat up and looked as he was thinking something over carefully.

"Gen?" Raido couldn't help but to smile as the other looked down on him, face telling a story of the man trying to figure something out.

"I'll be right back, you wait right there." And then he smirked, and bended down to kiss Raido on the lips. Raido felt a bit confused, but did as the other had asked and stayed where he was, trying to figure out what the other man was up to.

Genma bounced into the kitchen, and Raido could hear him doing something in there, although he wasn't really sure what it was. He relaxed on the sofa, patiently waiting for his lover to return to him.

After a few minutes Genma appeared again, only this time to disappear into their bedroom, and then sneaking in into the bathroom. Raido raised his eyebrow as the other, after a few moments, came back into the living room and reached out his hand to Raido, silently asking him to take the hand and some along.

As they entered the bathroom, Genma sneaked up behind him as they walked, and started to unbutton the black shirt he was wearing. He could feel his heart starting to speed up as he knew as good as his body knew, that the other had planed something that started with s and ended with exual. With his body, Genma herded him over to the sink, making Raido lean against it as he took care of the last buttons, and then proceeded to slip the garment of his body. Their eyes meet in the mirror, and the lust Raido saw in those hazel brown eyes was so intense that the eyes looked as though they were shifting colors, from dark brown to light brown, flaming, burning. And the dominance was there too, and although Raido had been the dominant one before, his curiosity and normally submissive mind told him to let this happened, to submit and see where it would lead them.

When Raido's upper chest was bare, Genma held him, and rubbed up against him, one hand touching dangerously close to the other man's crotch.

But those teasing fingers did not start rubbing and touching where Raido wanted them to, although he was not all that disappointed when they started to unzip his pants instead. When the zipper was open, the hand reached down and stroked Raido's now hardening dick a few times, massaging it softly and gently.

When Genma pulled down his pants along his legs, he lifted one foot at the time to help him get them off, same as when Genma pulled down his boxers and pulled of his socks, leaving him completely bare except for his black collar with the dark red glow.

Genma, still with his clothes on, stood behind Raido, and let his hands wander up and down his body, feeling, teasing, exploring him, nibbling on his ear softly.

He then let his right hand reach out beside them, and it wasn't until then that Raido noticed the folded towel that laid on the counter, next to the faucet. Genma opened the folded towel, and Raido bit his lip when he saw what his lover had planed for him. And just then Genma whispered in his ear;

"Are you ready for this, little rabbit of mine?" And all he could do to answer was to lean his head back against Genma's, sharing his breath, feeling his heat. Apparently, the other man took that as a yes, and picked up the first item, a pair of cute bunny ears on a headband, and placed them on Raido's head, and kissing his lips. As he pulled his hands away, he let them linger on the dark red collar that marked his lover, the same way his dark blue one marked him. Then he picked up the next item, something that was clearly a bunny tail, attached to what looked to be a few strings and a tiny piece of cloth. He kissed Raido's neck, and then kneeled behind him, kissing his way down that lithe body, and once again Raido assisted him without being told, by lifting his feet and stepping down into the black thong. Genma rose to his feet, letting his hands wander upwards, along those legs while pulling the thong up on his lover, sneaking around the crotch, giving lots of kisses over the perfect ass now gorgeously framed by black satin and the white and black bunny tail, and steadily working his way upwards.

When he once again stood behind his lover, caressing him, enjoying him, Raido finally managed to ask the question that had been nudging on his mind for a few minutes, in his lustful fog.

"When did you buy these stuff?"He moaned as Genma stroked him firmly through the tiny fabric that hardly hid away his stiff dick.

"The same day that you were given Kakashi...there is an erotic shop close to the armory shop, so I dropped in and picked these...I knew it would look good on you, so I picked them the moment I saw them." Oh yes, Raido remembered that Genma had been holding a white plastic bag with something in it as he returned, but he had thought that it had been the other mans senbons, and when they got home they were so focused on the baby that they had both forgotten all about it.

As a finishing touch, Genma placed a black and white bow around his collar, that looked surprisingly good actually, and black and white wristlets around his wrists and ankles.

"You look really good as a playboy bunny, really really good..." Genma almost moaned at the sight, and Raido blushed.

"But my scars..." And it was true, he was a little ashamed at how it showed of his scars, making him look broken, weak, like if...

Genma turned his head around so they looked each other in the eyes.

"I love your freaking scars, they turn me on. It not only looks good on you, but it also proves that you are a loyal and strong ninja...I love your scars." Raido had nothing to say to that, and for a moment he realized how silly he was...a few scars, so what?

They kissed, and as they kissed, their arousal grew more and more, making Genma grip the other mans hips and rubbing his crotch up against his ass. That in its turn made Raido gasp and tremble, wanting more, more and more. Looking each other in the eyes, Genma started to strip his clothes too, but stopped as he had gotten everything but his pants off. Then he picked up the next thing that had been hidden inside the folded towel. Raido moaned as he saw the carrot, he knew those things had not been intended for dinner...or any other meal either.

Genma dragged the carrot over the other mans stomach, over his nipples, then down again, around his dick, between his legs, over his legs, and Raido knew that after whatever the other would do, he would never look at carrots without thinking about it. But he was glad that the other had somehow warmed the carrot up a bit, so it was just a little warmer then his own skin, instead of cold as it could have been.

The carrot moved its way up his body again, stopping to dip into his navel, massaging around it, and then moved up until it reached his mouth. It circled his lips, and he was panting, enjoying the foreplay to its full extend.

And then the carrot pushed past his lips, making him suck it, lick it, love it. He let his eyes slid close and just focused on that carrot that was invading and claiming his mouth.

"You love it, don't you?" And he moaned loudly in response, making Genma hiss at the sound, to him it sounded like the most sexy being on the planet, which was true.

He held one of his hands over Raido's hips, slowly rubbing himself against the other, letting his head rest on the slightly taller man's shoulder, licking on his neck lazily. Eventually the carrot was removed from Raido's lips, licks and sucking, and a whisper was given behind his ear.

"Turn around and kneel for me, my little rabbit." And he did, more then happily he turned and kneeled on the warm floor, looking up at his lover. Genma, at some point, had managed to open his pants and pull out his dick that he was now stroking while looking down on his obedient little rabbit.

"I have an even nicer carrot for you here, little rabbit. You want it, don't you?" And Raido nodded, feeling his own arousal burn at the thought. And Genma guided his head forward, and presented his mushroom head to those delicious looking lips, never letting his eyes go of the sight. Raido licked the head slowly a few times, enjoying the salty, musky flavor of it, giving another little moan and then taking the whole head into his mouth, sucking happily at it, wanting more. Genma let his hands rest softly on the other man's head, moving his fingers around in the soft brown hair, and trying not to move his hips, although he very much wanted to.

Soon Raido was moving faster, up and down the other man's shaft, coating it with his saliva, massaging it with his tongue, and sucking hard on the head. By now Genma's grip on his hair had hardened, pulling him up and pushing him down almost roughly, and then without warning, Genma's hands stopped him. He looked up on his lover in confusion, and could see the violent blush that covered Genma's cheeks. Genma licked his lips and smirked, making Raido shiver, his eyes trailing the tongue, and starred at those lips.

"Turn and stand on all fours, my cute little one." And he obeyed, panting, feeling a little saliva run down his chin, but he ignored it. He presented himself on all fours, biting his lips in anticipation and looked over his shoulder too see Genma coating one of the carrots with what appeared to be lube.

It had Raido's heart racing...the man didn't plan too...did he?

Of course he did.

Kneeling down behind Raido, Genma let one of his lubed fingers rub against his entrance, and at first he felt confused, wasn't he wearing a thong? Genma smirked when he saw the confusion, and pulled on the two strings that went down his crack, allowing Genma entrance to his rose bud, exposing him to whatever plans the other had for him. And as the fingering returned, Genma started to whisper things to him, things that made his heart skip a few beats every now and then.

"You know, I planed and prepared this one specially for you...but with Kakashi here, I could not get you alone long enough...but now...now I can, and now I will." Now there were two fingers inside of him, stretching him, making him so hot he thought he might melt the floor under him.

"And since little rabbits just love carrots..." Oh shit, that was not a finger that was trying to enter him this time, but as weird as it was, it felt so good, he didn't want it to stop, and so the 'thing' moved even deeper into him.

Genma's head was spinning at the sight of the carrot entering his lover, it looked good, damn good even. And when the thing was basically all the way in, almost making Raido wince at the stretching it gave him. Genma smirked, and switched on a button, almost making Raido fly of the floor if had not Genma's other hand been on his back, keeping him down.

"Gen...what the..." And his body trembled so bad he could feel his arms shake, making his hips jerk, and it the feeling was so strong that it forced a long moan out from his throat.

"I thought you would like that little detail...I carved out a piece of the carrot, and placed one of those tiny vibrating toys in it...you know..from the deluxe box you bought." He leaned in so that his head was right behind the scarred man's neck.

"And guess what...it has twelve levels...you are on level eight..." With that, Genma brought the toy up one level in strength, making Raido moan, scream, throw his head back, his body shaking and trying to move away from the extreme pleasure. Oh yeah, Genma could hardly wait to see what level twelve would be like.

* * *

In another part of town, yet another person was under distress, his body missing something so bad he could hardly think about anything else then that very something. It was Kiba, who after realizing that he wanted to have an alpha, to have Ibiki as his alpha, had gone into an mental overdrive.

In his family, in his clan, whenever an beta member wanted to submit to an alpha, they would do so and either be accepted, or rejected, and their mind would be at peace. The problem with falling so hard for someone outside of the pack was that it was so much harder for his to approach the man, and declare what he felt and what he wanted. The fact that the man had gone completely missing didn't really help Kiba much, and not knowing where his potential alpha was stressed him out more then anything he had ever gone through before. He was, to say it bluntly, a nerve wrack.

Ibiki hadn't been to his office, and no one had seen him for several days, no one knew where he was, and even if Kiba had found the man...he really didn't know how ta make his approach. How can you say to your commanding officer that he had a crush on the man, and although he knew that the man had more then a whole harem with high lever lovers, there included Naruto, Kiba still wanted to be his? Fuck this love thing, it was killing him slowly, no wonder he had made sure not to fall in love ever before, this was crazy.

Making a few phone calls, he left the house and after a few minutes he had found the first one of the two he had called for.

"Yoh Shino." He mumbled, not really enthusiastic.

"Shikamaru is at his place...he didn't wanna meet you up since it was troublesome to go out and then go back when you could just go to him."

Kiba grunted at that, it was so typical Shikamaru. The rest of the walk they spent in silence, and it felt good for Kiba to be with his friend again, it gave him something to focus on. He also knew that Shino, although sensing his distress, wouldn't ask him about it unless he gave permission for the man to do so...they were friends after all.

It didn't take them long to before they had arrived to Shikamaru's apartment, and as they entered, Kiba could see the lazy nin stand in the door that lea to his bedroom, with a cup of tea in his hand, looking him over as he took off his shoes. They didn't speak, they didn't need too, Shikamaru just waved with his hand towards his bedroom, and then went for the kitchen. Shino and Kiba walked into the other man's bedroom, and loyal to his old habits, Kiba threw himself in Shikamaru's bed, rolling around for a while and then claimed one of the pillows, hugging it towards his chest, drowning it with his own scent. Shikamaru came into the room, saw him and sighed.

"I really wish you could cut that out one day...it is so troublesome to wash the everything in the bed." But Kiba knew the man wasn't serious, he never washed away Kiba's scent, not for a few days at least, and Kiba loved how he could feel at home here.

The lazy nin placed a tray with snacks and tea on the table, making Kiba smirk. This man truly was his friend, knowing exactly what he needed, at all times.

After he had eaten some snacks, and rolled around in the bed some more, Kiba gave a loud happy sigh, and gave a glance towards Shikamaru and Shino, the invitation for them to start asking questions. And they knew him well enough to know what the whole thing was about as well, apparently.

"So who is it this time? Some poor little rich man's girl?" Shikamaru smirked, Kiba had gotten himself in so much trouble with that one.

Kiba winced at that comment, and gave a whine.

"No, it is not some rich man's girl...it's a male...and he is kinda...kinda..."

"Fat." Shino interrupted, making both Shikamaru and Kiba pause and look at him, as an awkward silence spread across the room.

"Umm..no...he's not...actually" and he just had to drool a little while thinking about how muscular Ibiki was "actually he is rather...muscular." Shikamaru raised his eyebrow as he saw the look on his friend's face. It was a look that he had seldom seen on the canine man.

"That bad huh?" It made Kiba's shoulder drop a little, and he nodded.

"Really really bad...and Shino? Never try to become an interrogation officer, you're not cut for it."

Shino gave him a long stare, and then simply stated;

"You're in love with Morino Ibiki." It made Kiba's yaw drop halfway to the floor. How the hell had the man known? Shikamaru leaned back in his armchair and mumbled something about people being troublesome, and then looked Kiba over one more time.

"You sure about that Kiba? The man isn't exactly known for his long lasting relationships...actually...I've never heard about him being in a relationship at all."

The pained look Kiba gave him told him everything he needed to know. Yes, Kiba was head over heals in love, yes, he knew that he most likely would be rejected, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I kinda followed Naruto around for a while, and saw him and a few other ANBU get together, and they..." He paused and waved his hands. "You know...and it was damned fucking hot. But as I watched, I was so distracted by it that Ibiki snaked up behind me..." Now he held the total attention from the other two men.

"Then what? He dragged you down into his underground chamber and mounted you roughly?"

Just imagining such a thing actually had Kiba blushing, and the gods should know that he wanted just that to have happened. But sadly, that had not been the case.

"No..he just kinda...promised that if I kept sneaking around watching Naruto...he would do to me just the same that he would do to Naruto." He could feel his pule raising, but he ignored it.

"And what did he do to Naruto?" This time it was Shino who asked, and the man actually sounded interested, that alone was rare.

"He...he fucked him with a lollipop." Shikamaru actually moaned when hearing that.

"You serious?"

"Oh yeah...one of those big mint flavour ones." Shikamaru and Shino looked at each other, and kinda nodded as they agreed that they totally wanted this story in more detail. Leaning forward, they looked at Kiba closely, giving him their full attention.

"Then what? Did he fuck him to?" Kiba knew this might happened, they were friends after all, they shared all of their stories and thoughts with each other.

"Yeah, he did. And he was so...brutal." The last word came out in a whisper, as he felt how his body more or less screamed that it wanted the same, needed the same.

"Geez...no wonder you're hooked. Your whole body tells the same story you just did."

And it was true, he was getting a hard on just by thinking about what he had seen, how he had pretended that it was him down there, being mounted so roughly and brutally, not Naruto.

"He meant it as a threat...but I kinda wanted it..badly." He closed his eyes and remembered how Ibiki's hand had felt on his hips.

"Hey man...you want some help with that?" And when he opened his eyes, Shikamaru was crawling slowly onto the bed with an almost predatory and hungry look on his face. Oh gods, yes, he wanted some help with it alright, and so he leaned back on his hands, giving the other brunette full access to his body.

He threw one glance towards Shino, who was still sitting in his armchair, watching them.

"Oy man, are you okay with this?" He knew they were doing each other, it was evident in their smells, and he didn't want to piss either one off by doing something with the other.

Shino simply nodded, and folded his hands over his stomach, enjoying the show that was about to come. He knew something that Kiba may not know, and that was that Shikamaru was one hell of a cocksucker, and he had one of those tongues that knew every sensitive spot on your body, and knew exactly how to prob and lick them.

As the lazy nin started working on Kiba's dick, he fell back on the bed, reaching out and undid the ponytail on his friends head, letting the hair loose, and pulled on it, tangling his fingers in it, moaning. But the thing that turned him on the most was not Shikamaru working so good on his dick, it was the look that Shino was giving him. It was so dominant, and it threw Kiba's body into a fire, a heat, made him submissive and responsive. God, how come he had never understood his submissive nature before, he asked himself.

He closed his eyes and threw his head around as Shikamaru started to deep throat him, pulling him down deep into that hot wet cavern. When he opened his eyes again after many moments of blissful torture, he had Shino sitting beside him in the bed, right beside his head. He moaned out a helpless, long and needy moan to his friend. He needed dominance, any dominance, and his friends could help him out, put his thirst out if only for a short moment. They had shared everything since they were young, and sometimes on drunken or needy nights he had considered having sex with them, but it had never actually happened before, although the signals and invitations had all been there.

And now Shino could see the need in his friends eyes, and he recognized a needy sub when he saw it. He and Shikamaru hadn't really planned on fucking their friend, they had just invited him over to hear about his latest crush...but now, he was so different. He was submissive, and needy, so needy that Shikamaru had taken a dive on him without a second thought in his will to please, so needy that even Shino wanted him, if only for this short moment.

Shino was one of those people that didn't mind having clothes on when having sex, actually...he liked it better that way sometimes. So pulling out his dick, but not removing the pants, just pushing them down a bit, he kneeled beside Kiba, who had turned his upper body around, and pulled his head onto, and down his dick. He didn't need to force his friend, actually, the other was trying his best to get that dick down his throat as fast as he could, by the look of things. Having two of his friends, one of which was his lover, being so horny and overly submissive towards him really turned Shino on, he loved being the top. Kiba was bending to his side to be able to give head, leaning on his left arm and supporting himself by holding onto Shino's leg with his right.

Inside his head, Shino tried to make up plans for this unexpected happening, and trying to decide how he could make the most use of it, without risking to hurt any feelings. It was a fine line to keep, and he decided to play it safe rather then sorry. This would be rather simple, but at the same time, he wanted to give his friend what he needed, and what his friend needed right now was sexual submission. Snapping his fingers, he caught Shikamaru's attention, and made him release the cock that he was working so nicely on. Then Shino grabbed Kiba by the shoulders, guiding him up on his all fours, but even so, the brunette never stopped sucking on his cock, although he would have allowed it briefly.

"Shika, prepare him." And Shikamaru obeyed instantly by taking another dive on the boy in front of him, this time though, his aim was something else.

Kiba gasped loudly around Shino's dick as Shika started licking his backside, giving him one hell of a rimming, the first one he had ever had, and he spread his legs to give better access. This went on for a few minutes, before Shino pulled Kiba of his cock and asked;

"How rough do you want this?" And Kiba moaned before giving him his answer.

"Gimme the best you got, please...fuck, I need it so bad." And with that permission from his friend, he guided him around, lining up his dick with that tight little entrance, that was so needy for someone to mount it. He pushed in, not fast, but nowhere close to slowly either. He restrained himself from ramming in, although his friend had asked for a rough game, he had no intentions of actually hurting the man. When he was in all the way he looked up, and saw that the two brunettes was making out, with Kiba moaning and whining into the kiss, and by the look of things, Shikamaru was trying to eat him up. Shino nudged Kiba's legs apart a little more, and then started to mount him the way he needed it, with other words, hard and a little harder still.

It did not take long before Kiba was lying on the bed with his upper body, clawing at the sheets, and pushing back against Shino. Shikamaru watched Shino with pure plead in his eyes, and Shino thought he may as well have pity on his lover just this once.

"Touch yourself, show this little dog boy how a true sub show themselves."

And placing himself on his back beside Shino and Kiba, Shikamaru started touching his whole body slowly, elegantly, from his nipples, arms, stomach, crotch, even his legs, he displayed all his sensitive spots and all of his wishes. While the man was so lazy otherwise, he was a freaking sex bomb once you got him going.

Both Kiba and Shino saw this, and Kiba more or less wailed out as Shino increased the speed, ramming into his body forcefully, blowing his mind away. But the thing that did stay in his mind was him pretending that is wasn't his friend mounting him, no...it was Ibiki. And being fucked while pretending it was Ibiki, that brought him over faster than any other sexual fantasy he had ever tried.

With a howl into the blanket under him, Kiba came, pushing his ass up and clamping down hard onto Shino's shaft, making the man grunt in painful agony at the sudden grip. When Kiba came down from his high, his body turned into a limp panting mess, and Shino carefully slipped out and lowered his friend to the mattress, whispering an "Good boy." to him before more or less throwing himself at Shikamaru, who invited him with his whole body, and guided him into it as well, wanting the same rough fucking that Kiba had gotten. Kiba watched lazily, still high from coming, as his friends fucked hard just inches away from him. It felt good, the sex had calmed his mind, and he had gotten...closer...to his friends, then he had been before.

Not long after that, when they all laid in a sweaty, warm, and satisfied pile, Shikamaru looked at Kiba. "Have you seen Ibiki lately+" He asked, and the moment he did, he could see Kiba's eyes become sad.

"No...no one has...no one knows where he is." It worried him a little, a feeling was gnawing at the pit of his stomach, a feeling he had no name for.

Shikamaru observed him for a while, thinking about something.

"Come, let's go and grab a shower, then I'm gonna take you somewhere."

Kiba looked at the other, surprised.

"Where to?" But Shikamaru just looked serious and shook his head.

"You'll see when we get there, now move your troublesome ass." He pushed at his friend to get him moving, and pulled on Shino to get him up as well.

"Troublesome? You mean mind-blowing-insanely-hot ass, right?"

All he got for that was a punch in the head, and they all moved towards the bathroom, talking, kidding, teasing each other and of course, comparing who had the biggest dick. Pure tradition among men, pure tradition among lovers.

* * *

**Soooo...did you like it? Please review if you did so, thank you for reading!**


	12. Lightning and sorrow

**Well...this chapter is a bit short, but it is an update, so you see - I am improving! More REAL smex in the next chapter and people...terrible sorry for the angst. Again. **

* * *

The air was heavy with feelings, dark, dangerous feelings of loss, fear and suppressed anger.

The walk to the hospital was perhaps the longest in Naruto's entire life. He could hear his own heartbeat ringing in his ear, his breathing loud as a storm in his mind.

How could this be? Yes, they were ninjas, carriers of an horrible task of servitude and protection, warriors of the night, tools to the village and land of which they served, but he had not been ready for this. He should have been, he kept accusing himself, he should have known.

He should have known that his shinobi lovers would not always stay by his side, that one day, just like this one, they might stray unto another path, a path on which he could not follow.

The path of death, the last one to any man to walk upon.

Every step felt like a mile, every step he took felt like a challenge. Had he ever known that it was this far from his apartment to the hospital wing that was for ninjas? He doubted it.

As they entered the building he became aware of the fact that he had hardly taken any breaths on the way here, and when they entered the building, he was holding it. He had never liked hospitals, they were a place that he avoided as far and long as he could.

But he could not avoid it this time. He had to go, he had to see. He needed to confirm what he had heard from Akatoras' lips just minutes before...that his precious group of lovers, friends, loved ones had been injured, killed and broken.

He could feel Kakashi by his side, but it did nothing to rid him of all the feelings rushing through him like a fire out of controll. The elevator took to much time, why was it taking so long? He couldn't keep himself from fretting, rubbing the pockets on his pants with his hands. Kakashi sent out a small vibe with his chakra, to try and distract the young blonde, but to no avail. He was so nervous that his mind could hardly register the chakra at all, much less be distracted from it. His heart nearly stopped as the elevator did. They were here.

Akatora was walking out of the elevator, and Naruto followed, with Kakashi right beside him. The silver haired man had lost many comrades, and he was ready for the pain to come. He did know however, that this was one of the first times for the blonde...and the first time is the time you carry with you longer then any other. The first time you loose your loved ones to the blade or attack of an other shinobi. The hatred, the anger, the rage and sorrow. He knew what Naruto could feel any moment, if not already, and he knew that the blonde would need someone there to catch him.

Akatora led them to the end of the corridor, and paused. On each side were two ANBU guards, guarding an open door, and inside of it laid their leader Ibiki on a bed. He looked so peaceful, so calm, as if he was having the most wonderful dream. They all knew it was not just a dream...he was in a coma, and he might never wake up, ever again.

Akatora left Naruto in the hands of Kakashi, and walked into the room beside the one they were standing outside of, into the room that held the person he had never wanted to leave, even if it was just to collect his lovers to this location.

"Hello there, little kitten..." a hoarse voice called out softy as he entered.

"Hello there, feral one..." He answered, and went over to the bed and sat down without another word. They needed to say no more, for they were together again.

Tears, silent and simple, started rolling down Naruto's cheek again. Kakashi watched over him carefully, moving a little bit closer, making sure that he could catch if the boy would fall.

Naruto was so lost in his own mind, that he had failed to notice the sound of the elevator reaching the floor again. He failed to hear Kiba's voice calling out in puzzlement. He did not fail however, to notice when the other entered the room in which Ibiki laid, with tears streaming down his cheeks and the most pained expression on his face.

Shikamaru wanted to enter the room with his friend, to go in there and try to comfort, but Shino put his hand on the brunettes shoulder and shock his head. Kiba would not need their comfort right now, he needed them to be there, but at the same time to leave him alone.

Naruto watched in silence, his feelings taking on a more firm form and he knew now what he wanted, what he needed, to know.

"Who was it?" None answered him, and as he watched, Kiba broke down in feelings and laid his head down on the chest of his loved one, crying and clutching the covers.

"Who was it?" He demanded, and one of the ANBU guards whispered something to Kakashi.

He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes for just one second. Then he opened them again and answered.

"It was Uchiha Sasuke." And just like that, Naruto's world came crashing down around him.

His friend, his team mate, his rival...his mortal enemy.

* * *

Dark clouds dominated the shy, and the sun was nowhere to be found. There was no rain yet, but it looked like the sky was crying, just like Iruka was on the inside, watching his lovers cheeks wet with tears. Standing before the mighty statue of a kunai, they watched and mourned one of the new names that decorated the surface. The name of Ankos' friend, lover and comrade. The name of the man that swore to Iruka that he would protect her while on missions. For their sake. He had promised to do it for their sake.

It truly felt like he had died for them. And they couldn't even say thank you, they couldn't say goodbye, not more then they were doing right now. Placing a single wild rose, his favorite flower, on the ground in front of the stone, kissing the name and whispering their last words to him, they said goodbye.

"Maybe we'll see him again sometime." Iruka tried one last time to bring comfort to his loved one.

"Yeah...maybe we will. I hope so." And with that, they left, to go back to the village, and to carry on. After all, this was just another part of the life of a shinobi. They were all destined to say goodbye, and farewell, to many of their loved ones before their own time would come to them.

* * *

Tsunade stood by her window, the dark sky outside rumbled as she looked at it. This storm, as so many other things lately, had been unexpected. It also reflected her mood, anger, hurt and rage. Thunder had been there many times in her life, when those critical moments you weren't even aware of took place. Like when Jiraiya meet Nagato. Like when she found out her brother had died.

The thunder was always there to greet the passing moments, those moments that at the time mattered so much to her and everyone else. If only she could go back in time, so many things she wanted to change there. So many things she wanted to say, so much that she wanted to do.

But time does not give second chances If you don't get it right the first time, you may not get it right at all. Life moves forward, we learn from our mistakes, and we grow from them.

* * *

Naruto was furious. He wanted revenge, he wanted it so badly, he didn't know what to do with himself. Hitting and doing his best to kill the nearest wall seamed like a good plan at the time, and he would have bloody murdered it to if Kakashi hadn't stopped him after a few minutes.

"It's enough." Kakashi's hand on his shoulder stopped his movement. Naruto stared at the large bump in the wall and disagreed, it wasn't nearly half dead yet. He could kill it much better than that.

"Where is he? Where did they fight him?" He needed to know. He needed to face Sasuke and see for himself. Kakashi didn't answer him, but his hand on Naruto's shoulder remained.

"Where?" Naruto was hissing now, an angry, rarely heard sound from him, fists clenched tight.

"He's here. They caught him. It is over." It was merely a whisper, a calming voice, but the words sent ice through Naruto's body.

"Here...?" He could barely grasp it. They had caught him? Sasuke? He was here, in Konoha?

"I need to see him." A demand, not a question. Not asking nicely for a favor, but a demand.

"I don't think that is possible right now, Naruto." Kakashi if anyone understood what the boy was feeling, but he also understood where, and how highly guarded, the other boy must be.

His heart was also filled with pain from this. His own student, bringing this kind of pain down on the village...it was like a bad dream you can't wake up from. It was like all the sides in himself that he feared and hated had somehow collected themselves inside of his student, bringing it out in flesh and blood.

"He can go." They turned around, and there was Tsunade. Her eyes was serious, and so was her voice. "You can go" she said, looking at Naruto and walking towards him "but you can not kill him. No matter what he says, no matter what you feel, you can not kill him. You must promise me this if I let you go there." She now stood before him, and except for Kiba's quiet sobbing, everything was silent.

"I give you my word, I will not kill him." And Naruto would never go back on his word, that was his way of the ninja. Tsunade nodded, and approved.

"You can see him tomorrow."

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when Genma and Raido heard a knock on their door. Genma went to open it, and on the other side he found Asuma. They nodded in a greeting.

"Have you heard the latest news?"

Genma, being the curious person he was, could not resist the invitation to hear something new.

"No? Heard what?" Far in the distance thunder rumbled, and lightning spread over the sky.

"Uchiha Sasuke is back, he killed Bear. Ibiki is in a coma. Things are totally messed up at the headquarters, he killed quite a few last night when they caught him." Genma just stood there with his jaw at the floor. He could not believe what he just heard, it couldn't be true. It felt like an ice cold hand just took a grip around his heart. How many of his friends had...? Which ones?

"Gen, who is it? Oh, hi Asuma." Raido smiled in greeting, but then he picked up the mood, looked at his lover and swallowed as a shiver worked its way down his spine.

"What's going on?"

Asuma put out the cigarette he had been smoking.

"Can I come in?" Raido pulled his lover out of the way and gestured for Asuma to enter. They were close friends, all three of them. Asuma got his shoes of, and just as Raido closed the door, the rain started to pour down from the heavens. They all went into the living room, and raido poured them all a glass of sake, before he sat down beside his new lover and boyfriends, Genma. He looked with worried eyes at Asuma, who was sitting in an armchair, waiting for the man to begin.

"They caught Uchiha Sasuke last night, outside of this village" Raido gasped at those news "but he killed many of our shinobi. I was there, I made it out somehow with no more then a few cuts and bruises." He paused to sip at his sake, the burning feeling working its was down his throat making him relax just a little more.

"He killed many...including Raccoon, Bear, and Ferret, a few more that I don't know the names of. He killed at least three out of five hunter nins...one of them saved my arse. I wouldn't be sitting here if he hadn't..." Another sip of sake. Asuma sighed deep, and looked at his friends. In their eyes he could see that they understood his pain, and what he had been through. To see someone else die for you, to save you, that very last moment when your eyes lock with theirs, and then they are gone. He raised his glass, and whispered;

"For those who have fallen." And his friends answered his whisper with one of their own.

"For the fallen ones."

When they had all finished their drinks, they sat in silence for a while. Asuma was the one to break the ice.  
"So you two are..." He gestured with his hand. Raido blushed, but smiled just a little, and Genma gave a thumbs up. Asuma nodded. He approved of this, his two friends would make a good couple.

"I am glad for you. I really am." Raido filled their glasses again, and they raised their glass once more.

"For the future." Asuma said, and this topic was easier to think about. Genma and Raido agreed.

"The future."

They sat for a few hours, talking about all and nothing, about people they had known, people they missed, dreams for the future and so on. Just talking, about anything and everything.

When the time was growing late, and the bottle of sake was growling quite empty, Asuma could hold it no longer.

"Hey Raido...Genma...is it ok if.." he paused, and turned his empty glass in his hand "is it okey if I stay here tonight?" Raido smiled, got up and walked over to his friend. He laid his hand on the side of Asumas head, and leaned in so that their forheads touched.

"You can stay, whenever you need it." Genma agreed, and wobbly as they all were, they somehow made it to the bedroom. Asuma hesitated by the door, but got dragged in by both his friends, and they all snuggled up on the bed, with Asuma safely tucked in right in the middle. Raido and Genma knew about the nightmares that can haunt you after missions gone wrong, and they were there to hold him. It didn't take long, before they were all asleep, and all bad things forgotten.

* * *

In the hospital one of the nurses did her round, checking on all the patients. When she arrived at Hyoo's bed, she paused, and smiled.

Snuggled up together laid two men, both that she knew could be quite deadly, but right now looked absolutely adorable. One had a broken leg, the other had a broken arm, but still they were able to snuggle up and hold each other. As carefully as she could, she retrieved an blanket from an empty bed, and draped over the sleeping men. They stirred, but did not wake up, and she left to check on all the other patients on that floor. She greeted the ANBU guards in the hallway, and asked if they wanted any food or drink. One of them asked for some water, and she answered that she would bring some right away.

* * *

Despite the thunder, Kiba was asleep. He had not left Ibiki's side, and the ANBU guards had not forced him to leave. So he stayed. In his dreams he saw images of Ibiki, although blurred, and fading. In his dream he started to panic, trying desperately to chase after the fading images, and to find his loved one.

With a pulsing head, and ringing ears, Ibiki woke up to the sound of whimpering. It took a while for him to understand, but as he opened his eyes and turned his head, he saw someone lie on top of him, moving in their sleep. He observed for a while, as the pain in his head begun to lift. He knew this boy. Kiba was his name...yes Kiba...who he had caught on the roof top that day. Inuzuka Kiba.

In his dream, Kiba could hear someone calling his name. He turned towards the sound, and dived towards it. Slowly, he woke up, and as he came to, he could feel someone massaging his head with rough but gentle fingers.

"You were having a bad dream, little puppy." His heart actually skipped a beat, and he whipped his head up, and his eyes locked with the others.

"Ibiki..." The man just smiled, and stroked his hand down a red marked cheek.

"Yes little puppy, I'm back."

* * *

A few minutes later the nurse came back with some water for the guard, and he thanked her.

"Oh, there was another thing" he added. She smiled at him and waited for him to continue. He took a sip of water and gestured over his shoulder with his free hand.

"Our boss is awake now, but just wait a few minutes before you check up on him, he's having a private moment."

She nodded, and felt very happy for the scarred man in the room. His chances of survival had been less then fifty procent earlier that day, and now it looked as if he would be ok. She continued her round, and checked up on him the last, by then Kiba had fallen back asleep, but now he had a smile on his lips and had nothing but good dreams for the rest of the night.

As the sun rose yet another day, a new day, for some a happy one, for some a safe one, and for a few, a red one, filled with anger, hurt and betrayal, came to be.

* * *

**Yeah...so...erm...sex was it. How about a "doubble dose" in the next chapter?** **Who's with me?**


	13. Tears on the inside

**Ok, sorry for the long update time. I hope everyone like this chapter, I tried to include as many things and dynamics and feelings I could. Enjoy.**

* * *

In his dream, he could hear and feel his own heartbeat. Warmth rushed through him, speeding up his beating heart and his mind began to surface. But he did not want to wake up, for in his dream he was a part of something so beautiful, something so strong, that it echoed through his entire being. He could feel his skin now, tingling, burning, and he begin to slip away from his dream world.

His eyes fluttered open, much against his own will, and his mind begun to stumble around, trying to cling to the last fragments of his dream. His eyes begun to focus, and before him the morning sun laid softly and warmly on the tan skin, and soft brown hair of the person before him.

He took a while, just to watch that sleeping face, so peaceful, so perfect, and then the hangover hit him like a brick wall.

"Oh fuck..." Asuma hadn't meant for it to be more then a whisper, but the shinobi before him stirred, groaned, and opened his eyes. Those honey brown eyes meet his, and they both made a face of instant understanding.

"Dude...hangover is a bitch..." Genma had always been so gracious with words, it never ceased to amaze Asuma.

"Your breath is awful." Asuma grunted and Genma hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"Yeah, well you should smell your own."

They lay in silence for a while, relaxing, faces away from each other, not even noticing that Raido was awake as well.

"You should kiss." It was rather sudden, and the two broke their stare to look over Asuma's shoulder, at the shaggy hair and playful eyes looking down on them.

"You really should, it would look so hot." Asuma raised an eyebrow, and turned his head back towards Genma to comment on their friend still being drunk, but when he turned his head, he was meet with soft lips on his own, and he froze. His mind was still a mess from the sake the night before, but after a few moments, his lips begun to answer those of his friend. Once again he could feel his heartbeat in his ears, but this time it was not a dream. Memories of the horrible mission flashed through his head for a few brief seconds, and he intensified his kiss with Genma in an attempt to drive it out of his mind. At some point he moved, so that he now were positioned above the other, holding that face close to his own, feeling hands roaming over his body.

'_What am I doing? Should we really be doing this?_' the question raced through him, but it was only meet by silence and lust. Like any other morning, he had woken up with a boner hard a steel, and he so very much approved his friend deep moan as he rubbed it against the willing body.

"Aww, fuck...that is so hot." And glancing to the side, he could see Raido, stroking himself in his boxer shorts, looking on with cloudy eyes. Although Asuma had meant to joke about his friend still being drunk, he knew they were not. His focus returned to the man under him as he felt those long legs spread out more, settling them in a new position where they could not avoid rubbing up against each other, hard and needy as they were becoming.

Genma broke the kiss with a long moan, making Asuma's dick twitch at the sound.

"Ahh, fuck...Rai, Asuma... I need it..." And his desperate eyes meet with Raido, asking for permission, and Raido's eyes meet with Asuma's. They shared one small second of communication, and at the end of that second, Raido also let out a small moan, letting his head fall back, but never breaking his eye contact.

"Asuma, please..." And that was all the man needed. He grunted his agreement, and went back to kissing Genma, thrusting harder, with more intent this time. The honey eyes man clung to his shirt, wrapping his legs around his waist and moaning, oh how he moaned. With Raido's help, clothes were beginning to come off, and soon they were all on the bed, naked, except for Raido and Genma who still had on their blue and red collars. Genma was on his stomach in the bed, sucking Asuma off with an earlier unknown enthusiasm. The dark haired man pulled Raido close, kissing him, and playing with his body.

His mind tried to retrace how on earth he came to this point with his friends, but choose to simply accept that they were here, and loving it. But now he came to a point where he simply did not know what to do. He had not had a lot of man on man experience, although he had nothing against it, he just had never gone out looking for it. He knew they wanted more, he just wasn't sure how to get there. Looking into Raido's gorgeous eyes, he could see a submission so pure, it made his heart flutter.

"Rai...what now?" And he needed to say no more. Raido moved away from him, and went over to the bed drawer, returning with a tube of lotion. He placed himself behind Genma's back, kissing the spine of his lover all the way down to his soft and perfectly tanned ass.

Asuma watched in fascination as his friend lubed up a finger, and let it dip into the man before them. Genma moaned around Asuma's cock and pushed his ass back towards Raido, and upwards into the air. Asuma let his hands rest in the long honey brown hair, feeling that head moving up and down over his length. He could feel himself growing harder at the sight of a second finger, and not before long, a third finger, disappearing into his friend. Genma wasn't able to focus on the cock in his mouth as well as he had before, but Asuma was not complaining. It felt like if he was about to burst already.

When realizing that Genma was prepared for him, he pulled the man up, and into a kiss. He sneaked his hands around the lean body and groped his ass hard, making the man gasp into his kiss. Asuma then pushed Genma backwards, and down, those honey colored submissive eyes starring up at him in need. He grunted his approval, and moved forward, placing himself in position. With the guidance from both Genma and Raido, he entered his friend, inch by inch, watching as sweat broke out over the man's skin, giving him an golden shine in the morning sun. He could feel the sweat over his own body as he was completely inside, and the heat surrounding his tool shocked him. He had never had sex with another man before, and it was not as he had imagined it just moments ago. No, this was way better.

Grabbing a hold around Genma's legs, he started to push in and out, watching in fascination as his length was swallowed over and over and disappeared into the burning sensation.

Genma moaned, a loud moan, gasping, clawing at the bed, arching his back. A piece of Asuma's mind wondered why, and how, the man felt so much from this stimuli. A curiosity he had never had before woke up somewhere inside of him, but for the time being, that was ignored.

He speed up his thrusts, and hummed as Raido started to suck Genma off, making the man under them trash about even more. Asuma watched with lust glazed eyes. These were his friends, and they were smoking, sexy, submissive, hotness. He could feel Genma clench around him over and over, he could feel his own climax approaching. At that time, Raido's eyes looked up, and Asuma's gaze was pulled deep into the sea inside of them. Placing Genma's left leg around his waist, he let his right hand grab hold on Raido's hair, pushing and pulling the man up and down Genma's length, controlling the speed and movement. He could see Raido stroking himself in rapid movements, imitating his own movements inside of Genma, and those eyes, damn, those eyes!

Holy, fucking, madness bubbles.

Without any further warning, a gurgled cry escaped Genma's lips, back arched and head thrown back, he came, and just as Raido pulled back, he spurted his seed all over himself as a sexual fountain.

Asuma thrust hard into the warm cavern a few more times, until the man under him started whimpering in after glow over sensitivity. He paused and looked down on his friend, panting, looking at the small pools of cum gathered between well shaped muscles. It was enchanting to watch.

A hand on his chest woke him up from his daze, and his eyes once more connected with Raido's. The man pushed on his chest, and he followed the silent command, pulling out from Genma, and laid down on his back. Without loosing eye contact even once, Raido stranded the chest of his long time friend, and begun to lower himself down the still hard cock under him. Asuma was the one to break the eye contact, to see the last moments of his friend going down on him, sitting down completely. He wondered when his friend had stretched and lubed himself, he hadn't noticing it happening at all.

Asuma swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling so dry from the heat of the moment.

"I'm not going to last long, Raido." His friend only answered with a smile, and begun to raising and lowering himself in a steady pace. He kept it slow at first, but after a while he begun to speed it up, biting his bottom lip. Asuma groaned, and grabbing hold of his friends ass, he begun to thrust in hard, legs tense and feeling the peak closing in.

"Damn...Rai, I'm close." Raido didn't answer with any more then a moan, and his best effort to meet Asuma's thrusting. The sound of meat slapping meat was loud, and it appealed Asuma. This was sex, pure, wild, raw and untamed. With all his strength, he pushed hard, fast end deep into the tight heat, with no mercy what so ever on his friend. Raido begun to make a sound, a long hissing moan, and Asuma could feel the man's body shaking, on the edge. It was the last he needed, and he could feel himself falling over the edge.

He more or less growled, pushing his body up, and pushing Raido down onto him, impaled his friend with his dick, and came. In the distant horizon of his conscious, he could hear and feel Raido come with a strangled sound.

Once again that day, he could feel his heartbeat, and hear it loud in his ear. He could feel the warm body of his friend, collapsed on top of him, and the panting somewhere beside his ear. He could feel his cum over his cock, inside his friend, and running down his shaft to his balls. Sensitive after coming, he gave a few weak thrusts, just to remember the feeling it had just given him. He could hear Raido gasp, and it made Asuma smirk. Just to tease, not being serious, he whispered with a husky voice, into the ear of his friend;

"How about one more ride?" When he found himself being kissed the very moment later, he started asking himself if he could do it once more in such a short time. '_Oh what the hell_' the thought as Raido broke their kiss and started making out with Genma, while moving slowly in small circles over him, making him hard again. He was a shinobi after all. Sometimes you just have to sacrifice yourself.

* * *

Now, as an ANBU you will face a lot of different challenges. There will be many times when your life will be on the line, and one small mistake will get you killed. Never before had the two ANBU assigned to guard the ANBU headquarters been so aware of their every breath, and never before had the two guards been trying so hard to hide their sexual arousal.

The one closest to the "action" was beginning to ask himself whether or not they should intervene, but decided against it. It was Hatake Kakashi, the Wolf, and Uzumaki Naruto, the Fox, and not some ordinary nins. He still shivered at the growling, screaming, and banging that went on right around the corner, just outside of his vision, but far from outside of his hearing range. Glancing towards his partner on his left side, he could see the same nervous feelings in her, as he felt himself.

The moment Kakashi and Naruto had left the hospital, Kakashi knew he needed to keep the boy from doing something stupid for the night. He didn't really have a plan, more then to take the boy and burn some anger and energy off on the training courses at the ANBU headquarters, but the moment he got them into the corridor leading into the building, he had to change those plans.

The very moment they touched the floor, Naruto turned on him, slamming him hard into the wall, and started kissing him. The blonde had red eyes, filled with anger and sorrow, and Kakashi knew that he could not let the boy top him like this. So he did the first thing that came to his mind...he put his little fox in his place. Changing the positions, he more or less body slammed Naruto into the wall, not breaking the kiss, but taking over it. Naruto didn't seem to mind, his clawed hands started pulling and ripping on the man's clothes, making him slam the boy into the wall again. He grabbed hold of the boys ass in the middle of the movement, thrusting hard against the angered youngster. Pulling down the orange pants, just enough to get what he wanted, what they both wanted, he got his own zipper down. His erection stringed free, hard from the excitement and extreme of the situation. Now Naruto was actually growling at him, eyes blood red, whisker marks more defined, and fangs showing. He growled back. Naruto wasn't the only one hurt from what had happen, he wasn't the only one bleeding inside. With an angry snarl, Kakashi thrust inside, with no preparation. The boy hissed, and threw his head back against the wall, clinging to the man before him.

Kakashi knew, that had this been a normal person, there could have been damage done by his actions. But with Naruto in this state, he could heal most wounds within minutes, and right now none of them had any reason to hold back. Thrusting in hard like a mad man, he growled, gasped, and tears begun to slide down his cheeks. He felt powerful, he felt strong, and yet he felt awful. The student he had failed, who he had not supported enough, had finally came back, hurting and killing his lovers and friends in the process. He let it all out, he let everything out.

Naruto clung to him, with claws creating claw marks on his shoulders, moaning, hissing, growling, urging him on. He could suddenly feel the peak closing in, and just then he became painfully aware of something he had forgotten.

How wild Naruto could become during unprotected sex.

The boy, with a loud growl from the depth of his stomach, suddenly bit down on his shoulder, drawing blood, claws on his back piercing his skin, going in deep, an animal like growl intensifying by the second, demanding him to give all he had. Kakashi hissed from the pain, but kept on going, kept on thrusting. His tears mixed with Naruto's as he finally let himself go, coming inside the boy, feeling that tight body tense, a whine escaping, and a scream escaping out those soft lips. They collapsed on the floor, panting, bleeding, crying in each others arms, kissing those lips that was shivering from the sadness inside.

Naruto finally more or less crawled into his arms, hiding towards his chest, demanding to be hidden and protected. Kakashi closed his arms around the boy and held him as they cried together.

The guards swallowed as the sound of the two men around the corner seemingly killing each other, was finally reduced into a quiet whimpering and crying sound. Still concerned, and still split whether or not they should go and check up on their team mates, they decided to wait a while longer. After a while, Kakashi, that certainly had looked better for wear, came around the corner, carrying the now sleeping Naruto. It looked like if they had been in mortal combat, and the guards knew better then to do anything else then step out of the way, and let the two in.

As soon as the door was closed behind them, they both released their breath.

"Holly shit..." They both looked back at the door, as if it would slam open any moment, with a pissed of ANBU duo coming out from it.

* * *

Ibiki watched in silence, as two of his most deadly ANBU stirred in their sleep, pulling closer to each other in perfect synchronization. They were quite broken, but would live, and by the look of things, they had finally admitted their feelings for each other. He smirked as Akatora made a whine in his sleep, and Hyoo answered with a protective growl. Akatora once again relaxed, and slipped back down into deep sleep, as did Hyoo.

Leaning against the door frame, watching over the two, the large man stopped to think about his own situation. It had been a long time ago since he had been so close to death. When he woke up, with Inuzuka Kiba on his chest, he had to stop and think.

The boy loved him.

It was the first time in a long time that someone had fallen in love with him. He knew the clan well, and he knew that he had to choose today, this day, whether or not he shared his feelings for the young man, and if he wanted to share himself with the young shinobi.

He had twisted and turned his situation many times, and he knew most of his options by now. There was one, albeit crazy one, that refused to leave his mind. He considered it. It was crazy, he concluded. But the more times he tried to dismiss it, the more it refused to leave his mind.

Today was the day he had to accept or reject the puppy love offered to him. And standing there, watching his two feline ANBU, cuddled together in their sleep, he made up his mind.

* * *

Naruto woke up to a hand caressing his face, and a voice calling him back into reality.

"Naruto...precious love...it is time to go."

His eyes opened, and there was Kakashi, the man who had stayed by his side since he was young. The man that had saved his life so many times.

"Kakashi..." And tears formed in his eyes, fear gripping him. He knew that it was time to go, but would he make it? Could he handle it?

"Shhh..." Kakashi held him tight. "It will be alright. We'll go there, see him, hear him out, and then we'll go and get some time off...it will be ok." Naruto let the man hold him, savoring the moment, a plan quite different shaping in his young mind.

"Then let's go...let's get this over with." He wiped his eyes, and after changing into fresh clothes, they were on their way.

The walk through the headquarters, through the village, it went past them in slow motion. The sun was rising, but Naruto hardly felt the warmth it offered. Inside he felt cold, so very cold.

All to soon they were standing before the armoured door, with guards stationed through out the entire hallway, at every corner, in every wall there were shinobi in hiding, together with traps and alarms. It didn't face Naruto. He did not care.

"Kakashi...I want to see him alone. I need to talk to him." Kakashi observed Naruto carefully. Something had changed in the boy during the morning, but he could not figure out what it was.

"Kakashi..." The voice was pleading, and he felt torn. He wanted to be in there, as a suport, as protection, but this young man was asking him to back down when he wanted no more then to step up. At last, he decided to trust Naruto.

"I'll be right here if you need me." Naruto nodded, and the guards opened up the enormous door, the seals almost creeping away from it as they watched it. The locks and bars retreated, and the door creaked open with an eerie sound. The large room was pitch black, except for a chair in the middle, a single light shining down on it.

And in the chair sat Sasuke. He sat quietly, defiantly, waiting for whoever it was to enter the room, not being able to see who it was from his position.

The door closed once again, and for a few moments, everything was quiet, and then Naruto stepped into the earea before him, into the light, into his vision.

Their eyes locked, and time stood still for what felt like an eternity.

"Why..." It was a whisper. "Why do you wish to destroy everything I have and love?"

Memories of Sasuke rushed through his mind. Had they not been friends? Had they not been rivals? Team mates? The raven watched him, showing no emotions.

"Because I love you."

The raven looked him in the eyes, and Naruto could tell that it was the truth.

With those tiny words, his world came crushing down around him.

* * *

**/AN/ Well, there you go. Cliffhanger, just for you~~**


	14. Love is not that simple

**Merry christmas and happy new year everyone! Hope you love this...erm...emotional gift... from me to you. Sorry if it's a bit short...  
**

* * *

The world of the ninja changes fast. Only those who can handle such changes survives in it. It leaves sturdy, and hardy people, proud over their abilities and villages.

However, there are moments when their world pushes them beyond those abilities, and beyond what they believed themselves being capable of doing. This day, would become one of those days. As the sun rose up high, waking the world beneath it, tension was building up, and although the sky looked clear, all ninja knew what storm was upon them. This was the day, when the rule of ninja not having feelings, not expressing them, not giving in to them, would prove itself why it existed.

* * *

You know those moments when it feels like your entire future is at risk? When it feels like your every heartbeat could be your last, walking close to the one you're madly in love with, and all you can see is them? Yeah, Kiba was having one of those moments. Walking beside the large man he was in love with, Ibiki, he was almost hyperventilating at one moment, holding his breath in the next. The large scared man had brought him out from the hospital, even as the nurses had tried getting him to stay at least one more day, he had just grunted, told Kiba they were leaving, and so they had. Now they were walking down the streets of konoha, where Kiba didn't really know, nor did he really care, all he could think of is how large and warm Ibiki's hand felt over his own, leading him, holding him gently. After a while they got down to the old market, and Ibiki bought some food, or at least Kiba thought it was food, once again his mind was only focused on Ibiki. His eyes were on the man's lips as he spoke to the market people, his gaze pulled to the elegant way the man got money up, money that Kiba hand't even known the man had on him. It all pulled the young brunette in further. At some point Ibiki had given him a bag of food to carry in his free right hand, but he simply obeyed. It was like he was in a trance, and all he could see, all he could hear, was the man he wished to have as his alpha.

* * *

Deep inside a secure building, someone else felt like they were in a trance. Naruto stared at the floor before his feet, feeling the hairs of his neck, making his body shiver. But all he could see whenever he rose his eyes was Sasuke, the man before him that stared at him with those dark eyes, showing no emotion.

"You said you would save me. Now your village is going to kill me...what will you do? Not strong enough to hold your word?" His eyes were on that face as the words were spoken, stabbing him in the center of his chest, making his hand seek its way there on it's own, clutching his jacket, feeling his own heartbeat going crazy inside.

"I never go back on my word..." He almost choked on the words. His head was spinning.

"Then save me...Naruto."

Even if he knew he should not, even if he knew it was stupid, Naruto could feel his heart flutter every time those pale lips uttered his name.

"Say it...one more time..." It was whispered, he dared not to say it loudly, but he also knew the other would hear what he had just said. The silence that followed was almost driving him mad, and he was giving up on getting his wish come true...

"Naruto..." he held his breath as he listened, once again staring at the floor before him, simply wanting to hear those words. The pause that followed almost had his heartbeat go silent.

"You baka...I love you." Every time the dark haired man uttered those words, it was like Naruto was put under a spell. Deeper, deeper, he kept on falling, beyond the point of reason, beyond the point of return. And all he wanted, was to hear those words, one more time. The words he had never heard before so recently in his life, the words he had almost desired. Now that he had them, and had those who meant them, what would he do?

As the doors opened, Kakashi could feel just how stiff his body was, just how ready he was to see Sasuke walking out instead of Naruto. The realization that he actually feared the blondes death shook him. But he could release his breath as the young man he had come to love came walking out of the room, and casting one look into the chamber, seeing his dark haired, once student sitting there, staring after the blonde, he got a weird feeling in the deep of his gut. Something was going on. Just like that, the moment was broken, as the doors instantly started to close themselves, breaking his eye contact with the man inside. He let go of his worries for the moment, and followed Naruto, the unusually quiet Naruto, out from the heavily guarded building. Once outside, once again in the sunshine, that soothed Kakashi, and made him feel better by the second, came the next cold shower for the man.

"Kakashi...I need to be alone...please leave me alone for a while..." And leaving the older man standing there with a heartache, the blond left, to where was hard to say, but Kakashi felt the shivers down his back, and the cold hand gripping his heart, being left behind. Wasn't his comfort wished for anymore? Had he done something wrong? His mind could not answer him, and a deep depressing feeling started to take hold of him.

"_Don't give in to that_..." his mind tried to argue "_Don't think like that...you're not hated..he doesn't hate you...he loves you...loves you_..."

* * *

The day went by in a daze for the young Inuzuka. Ibiki had taken the younger man home to his place, a nice and clean, but still cozy apartment. Kiba instantly liked the wooden interior, making him think of how Ibiki's name meant "forest" and it felt so true. Iiki had him helping with chopping up some veggies and meat, and then the man sat him down with some misou soup while the large, deadly ninja started cooking food with a passion for his artwork, an passion Kiba had rarely seen ninjas have for their meal time. Normally it was just a short break to consume food, not really putting effort into enjoying it, just doing what had to be done. Every now and then Ibiki would glance over at the younger man, making his heart skip a beat, making him squirm in his chair at the table. The need in him was growing, as were his hope of being accepted by the other man. But at the same time he was getting this weird feeling, like if the man was doing all these nice things so Kiba could handle being rejected much easier. His heart hoped that is wasn't so, his body craved for it not to be so, he felt starved, and not only of the delicious food that the man was making.

Uninvited images of the man started to creep into his mind, making him blush, breath coming out just a bit faster, watching the man flex and move as he prepared the food, but what Kiba saw, was the strength and power in that muscular body. He licked his lips, and just in that moment, Ibiki glanced at him, the eyes of that large man focusing on the tip of his tongue that was just caressing his lips. His heart made a double take.

"Hungry, little puppy?" All he could do was too nod, suspecting that the man knew exactly what meat' he was really interested in. Without thinking twice about it, his tongue came out to caress his lips once more, squirming in his seat, feeling how his need to be mated was indeed taking over his body. Just the thought, that he may have Ibiki as his alpha...having the man above him...

His thoughts were interrupted by the said man sitting down at the table, placing the large pot before them. He leaned forward, poring some of the dark, delicious looking stew into the bowl before Kiba, and the brunette could not resist taking a sniff of it. It smelled like heaven.

Dinner went by in silence, but it was one of the nice types of silence. The food did not only smell like heaven, it tasted delicious. It was full of tender meat, but at the same time, there was veggies and all in all, Kiba knew this was food that was good for his body, full of protein and nutrition. It somehow turned him on even more, and at first he didn't even know why. Then it hit him.

The mating rituals. He paused in his eating, feeling his heartbeat loud in his chest, and realized it could be so. In the mating rituals, according to Inuzuka family tradition, when a male was interested in a female, or when an alpha was interested in a beta, that person would show that he or she could provide good food and good shelter for the Inuzuka they were interested in. Normally males would court females this way, because it made them more willing to be mated, allowing the male to make them pregnant, seeing how he could provide and keep them safe as they carried the young.

The very next second Kiba bitch slapped himself mentally.

The man before him was not an Inuzuka, and he himself was not a female being courted. He blushed, how could he ever had started thinking things like that? Looking up, his eyes meet with Ibiki's, and the throbbing in his body told him otherwise. Of course he wanted it to be true. He wanted the other male to court him. He wanted the male to show him, to care for him, to mate him. When the man raised an eyebrow at the staring he was receiving, Kiba lowered his eyes submissively, a shy smile on his lips. This is just dinner, he told himself. It's not the mating rituals going on. It couldn't be...could it?

* * *

Sakura walked down the streets of Konoha, watching the streets and the town glowing in the warm sunset. She knew that something bog had happened, but not even gondaime had told her exactly what. The woman had said that she would be told in due time, but not yet. It had annoyed her, but she had accepted it none the less, knowing that the older woman had some kind of plan on what was going on, so she had chosen to trust that plan, whatever it might be.

The people in the town were having their ordinary happy chattering, having that one last talk before everyone would start to move back towards their homes after a good days work. The buzz of the towns people were soothing, and Sakura had always loved it.

"Sakura..." She turned, and just behind her was Naruto, surprising her a little.

"Naruto? What it is?" He wasn't his own bright, usual self, he felt cold, depressed, lonely. She placed her hand on his arm, and shook him a little.

"Hey, are you ok?" His hand over hers made her stop, and somehow she thought that he looked so heartbroken. Without saying one more word, he held her hand and started leading her through the crowd. She followed without a complain, not sure what was going on, or why he was behaving so strangely. He took her to his apartment, and as soon as they were inside, he closed the door, leaning himself against it, letting out a long sigh, eyes closed.

"Narto, seriously...what's going on?" His eyes opened and he looked at her, with eyes so full of emotions that she couldn't make them all out. Sadness, worry, grief, insecurity...all these things were feelings she had never seen on his face before, and it made her sure now, that something had happened.

"Sakura..." He moved forward, so close to her that she could feel his breath on her face. He was taller then her, when had he gotten so tall? She could feel the heat from his body.

"Forgive me, Sakura..." and before she could ask what for, his lips came down on hers, in a soft and gentle kiss. She didn't stop him, and he moved a hand up to cup her cheek, she shivered, although in pleasure, and after a bit of hesitation, she kissed him back, carefully. His other hand found its way to her hip, and he guided her backwards, and she let him lead her. Coming up to the bed, she sat down on it, her team mate not once letting the kiss break, and as he with his body asked her to move up further into the bed, she responded. When he had his entire body above her, and she could feel his body heat so clearly, she threw all logic out the window. For reasons she did not understand or knew about, her friend, her team mate, needed her, and she wanted to do all she could to take away that pained expression from his face.

As his hand started to rub and caress her breasts, she moaned, and later, as he entered her, she gasped and let her legs close around him, holding him tight, pulling him deeper. If she regretted anything, it was that she hadn't given into his advances earlier. All through that night, they made love, over and over. They didn't fuck, they didn't just have sex...his every whisper, and every caress of her body, with every thrust, with every gentle kiss, there was love. For the first time in all those years, she welcomed it, accepted it. As the stars above made their way across the sky, they loved. By the end of that night, gazing into his azure eyes while lying beside him, she wondered why he had been so sad, but before she could ask, she was falling asleep, so very tired from their lovemaking.

* * *

When they had both eaten all their food, Ibiki just sat there for a while, staring at Kiba. The younger man wanted to please the older one so badly, he just didn't know how, so he sat there, letting the man watch him, feeling his skin tingle from the anticipation.

The man rose, and brought him into another room, beyond the kitchen. Kiba stopped and looked around. This room was so much more personal then the rest of the apartment.

On a shelf there was a long line of photographs, one that looked like it could have been Ibiki when he was just a genin, with the team he had been in. It made Kiba smile, so even the fearsome Ibiki had once been a genin? There was other pictures, one of a team of anbu, and Kiba easily recognized the one ANBU that was Ibiki. He must have been younger in those days, it was before his body was covered in scars...somehow Kiba didn't like it. He wanted the man just as he was, with all the scars that added to all that the man was all about. A loyal ninja, a strong male, a trusted leader.

Ibiki came up behind him, sneaking his hands around Kiba, holding the male against his body, just standing there a few moments until the younger ninja relaxed in his grasp, leaning into the touch.

"That boy over there" and he pointed at a picture of him and a young boy "That is me and my little brother." Kiba listened carefully as Ibiki told him about the team he was part of as a genin, about how all the other members of that team was now dead. He listened to the story about how he for so long believed his brother to be dead, only to find out to his great happiness that it wasn't so. That he had let his brother be free, and happy, in a country far away, just glad that the younger man was alright. Kiba felt his heart swell with pride, knowing that he was most likely the only one to hear these stories, feeling warm and safe in the arms of Ibiki, feeling the man trust him with all his heart.

After many stories, the man grew quiet, and Kiba leaned his head backwards, wondering why.

"Little puppy..." And Ibiki stroked his face with a scared hand, making him lean into the touch instinctively. Ibiki gripped his jaw gently, tipping his head back, so that they could gaze into each others eyes.

"Do you want me as your own, little puppy?" Kiba swallowed, feeling the buzz in his body intensify.

"Yes, I want you, I want you so badly..."

His eyes could not lie. His body could not deny it, and Ibiki grunted his approval, leaning down, biting his neck gently and hard at the same time, making him widen his eyes. He could feel the male grab his hips and rub what could be nothing but an impressive hard on against him, the smell of an highly aroused male washing over Kiba, turning him on. He was pushed over to the impressive bed, and was then pushed down over it. The man kept a steady grip with his teeth around his neck, rubbing harder and harder against his backside, gripping harder and harder with his hands, increasing his dominance by the second, until all the instincts in Kiba begun to overflow.

The man had been following the mating rituals, and by the looks of it, he knew that this action would send Kiba into "heat" making him, for the next few days, into a needy little bitch in heat, needing his new alpha to mount him over and over, and assert his dominance over the one he had chosen to love. Kiba could hardly wait until they got all of their clothes off, the fever in his body rising, and his need beginning to take a permanent shape. Inuzukas could have sex with many people in their lifetime, but they only mated and bonded once, to one person. Ibiki had become that one person for him, and now that the man had accepted him, they would always be together. Ibiki let go of his neck for a few moments, to whisper in his ear; "I think you're in heat...aren't you, my little puppy?" Kiba whined to that, getting it confirmed that the man indeed knew what he was doing to Kiba, and thrust his backside against the hard on that had stopped moving behind him.

"It looks like you are...I guess I have to help you with that then...it's ok to be greedy my little one, I have everything you need." And the large man started to pull down his pants, making him pant and throw back his head, soon, oh so soon, he would get what he needed to control this fever ravaging his body.

* * *

Naruto watched as his life long love slept beside him, heat aching from knowing that their time was up. He moved out of the bed carefully, not to wake her, kissed her forehead, and as soon as he had dressed, with one more look at the female in his bed, and after whispering a quiet "Thank you Sakura...please forgive me" he left, becoming one with the last shadows of the night.

* * *

The bang was what woke Kakashi up with a startle. Within moments he was dressed and rushed out from his apartment, seeing the smoke in the village, wondering what had happened, who was attacking them? Had Sasuke escaped? As he ran as fast as he could, he arrived at the heavily built security building, seeing his fellow ANBU lying on the ground, smoke, blood, and dust were all over the place, he got his worst fears confirmed. One of the anbu that had been on guard was leaning onto an wall that was still intact, clutching his injured right arm. The man looked up, and saw his idol and leader, the wolf anbu known as Kakashi and gasped out;

"Uchiha Sasuke has escaped...The Fox, Uzumaki Naruto...he did this. He set him free...Why...why would he..." The man feel to the ground with a choked gurgle, and Kakashi was frozen. His Naruto. His fox. His love, had done all this? His body trembled. He clutched his arms around him. It was impossible, the man must have been mistaken. He turned and looked over the village, over the great walls protecting it.

"Naruto..." In his heart, he knew it was true. Once again, he had failed to lead them, and now they were once again slipping from his grasp. His body shook again, and he feel to his knees in shock, hugging his body tight, tears in his eyes threatening to escape. His breathing came out hard, and painful, and he cried.

* * *

He stopped in his track, and turned slightly, looking back on the village and the smoke that rose from it. His heart hurt so bad it was like if it was going to crawl out from his chest any second, but he could not deny or regret the choice he had done. The bitterness of betrayal was heavy in the back of his throat.

"Naruto..." He turned back again, and his white fox mask, now covered with the blood of his comrades, gazed back at the man before him. It had always been Sasuke, he had always known this. He had always followed the male, wanting to be part of what he was, wanting to fight with him, wanting to grow with him. No matter the pain, he has always been part of the other, and the other had been part of him, bonded in ways they could not escape. A part of him wanted to kill the man before him, but at the same time, he knew he could not, that he could not raise his hand to do it.

"Sasuke..." and together they walked into the dark forest, hiding from the last rays moonlight, from the gaze of the world, leaving all their honor and love behind them, to follow their promise to themselves and to each other. Sasuke still wanted his revenge, Naruto still wanted to save him from it, like Yin and Yang, only the end of the world would be enough to separate them.

* * *

Waking up, not only from the noise outside, and the horns gathering all the shinobi together, Sakura woke up because she knew she was alone. Turning her head, tears in the corners of her eyes, she looked at the picture of their team, with Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and herself, all together.

"Forever a team...right...Naruto?" And she hugged his pillow and cried, knowing that he had left, knowing all to well why the shinobi was gathering. Some things did not need to be said out loud, and the heart of a female, the heart of the ones that loves, knows many things that no one has told them, that no one needs to tell them.

Naruto had left them. He had left her. He was gone.

* * *

**TBC.** **PLEASE OBSERVE - This chapter was made to fuck with your heads, and most of it will not make sense until later chapters.** Just trust me on this, it's going to be epic.


	15. Crazy is what Crazy do

**Ok, so here comes the next chapter, a bit short by my standards, but I hope it straighten out some confusion.**

* * *

There was an eerie silence hanging over the village as the troops gathered. The tension was so thick, you could most likely cut it with a blade. All eyes focused on Tsunade, standing before her gathered soldiers, her loyal ninjas. For the moment her eyes were closed, she was bracing herself against the pain and sorrow trashing inside of her chest, bracing herself to say words she never wanted to say.

"Early this morning..." And her eyes opened, taking in the sight of her village, her ninjas, the mission at hand that she could not escape from.

"Early this morning Uchiha Sasuke, caught a few days ago, escaped." There was a pause.

"He escaped with the aid from Uzumaki Naruto...who has now, with support from the council, been declared a missing nin for severely injuring the guards, almost killing his own comrades, and setting the prisoner free." She pronounced the 'support from the council' extra clear, and the shinobi in front of her knew it had not been her choice to declare the clond as a missing nin.

"Also, as of this morning, Hatake Kakashi is missing. He was last seen on the location of the break out, leaving to try and catch up with the two missing nin, his former students. We do not know if he has found them, or if he is alive." This caused a light buzz among the gathered ninjas. Could Kakashi also have left the village? No, impossible...could he have been defeated by his own students? Betrayed in the mot horrifying of ways?

"Your mission..." This caught everyone's attention once again, and they became completely focused on her next words.

"...it is to find Hatake Kakashi, confirm his situation, to find Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, and with whatever means needed, bring them back, dead or alive."

The silence that followed was deafening. The words begun to register in the shinobi, and a cold chill spread in the air.

This could not be happening...how did it come to this?

From the shadows, Sakura watched as the teams were dispatched, a tear rolling down her cheek. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she turned, and was meet with the eyes of her long time friend and rival, Ino. The girl smiled, a sad, and knowing smile, and without any words spoken, Sakura was in her arms, crying her heart out. Ino held her friend close, fighting her own tears. It was not fair, for her friend to go through this misery, this pain. Around them familiar faces begun to gather, Lee, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Shino, Choji...everyone was there, giving Sakura one true, whole hearted, promise;

"We will bring them back to you, we promise." A promise she had been told once before, and the familiar feeling over the situation, how helpless she felt right then, was like a stab wound to her very soul. And then, in the blink of an eye, everyone were gone, leaving the two females behind to wait in the wake of the tragedy unfolding.

* * *

"Sasuke."

Both men, black and gold in the bright sunshine, stopped in their fast pace, and turned slowly towards the source of that voice. On the trail behind them stood Kakashi, firm, and with a deadly aura souring around him. His ANBU armor, so much like Naruto's, and yet so different, stood out against the green vegetation around them. He was sweaty, slightly flustered, from having raced such a long distance so fast in order to catch up with his students. Even more so, he was really, truly, pissed off.

"Sasuke...how long do you intend to keep Naruto trapped like that?" The silver haired man didn't even blink, his sharingan spinning madly in his left eye, angry at himself for not seeing it earlier.

Sasuke didn't even need to glance to his side to see what the other man meant, he knew it all to well. The genjutsu the innocent blonde was under, his very own genjutsu, was a trick up his sleeve he had been saving for a long time now.

When first meeting the new and older Naruto, when Sai, Tenzou and Sakura had been with him, searching for Sasuke, the raven had taken advantage of the fact that Kakashi hadn't been there, and with a jump, placing his hand on the center of the blondes spine, he had engraved his genjutsu into the firm and yet soft body before him. It was a passive jutsu, a dormant one, awoken only if Sasuke ever directed the words 'I love you' towards Naruto.

Sitting in that interrogation cell, speaking those words, and the genjutsu had started all kinds of feelings in the blond. First confusion, then fear, the fear of loosing Sasuke, the will to always have the raven close, and insane jealousy towards any trying to take the raven away from his grasp, and lets not forget how it twisted the blondes natural loyalty into something ugly, angry, and forcefully strong.

After Sasuke had spoken those words, and pointed out that the village Naruto loved so much was now trying to kill Sasuke, how could the blond not react the way he had? Within twelve hours the genjutsu had itched its way through the entire mind of Naruto, making him blind to everything he had cherished and valued. Right now, the center of his world was the black haired man standing beside him, so much so, that he had hardly paid attention to his lover, Dominant, submissive, his teacher and friend, standing just a few paces away. He didn't even look at the man, not reacting to the voice, nothing.

All he could see was Sasuke, all he could hear, was Sasuke. All he needed, all he wanted, was to stand here, beside the man, beside the friend, that he had not been able to save.

"He came to me because he wanted to." Sasuke had activated his own sharingan, knowing that he could take the other man on easily in a fight, but still he had a fair share of respect towards the man, and would not underestimate him.

"That's bullshit and you know it Sasuke, those are not his feelings controlling him right now, he would not have done what he did if he was himself. Release him."

They stared at each other, and the very air felt tense. Kakashi wanted, no he needed, so desperately to save Naruto now. He needed to be strong, to be the lover and leader he had promised the blond to be. He needed, he must, he would not fail his precious now. Even if it meant killing Sasuke to do so, he was ready to do it, this time the raven had crossed the line. In his head he was already planing, making strategies on how to fight and possibly kill his former student, when Sasuke smirked. Kakashi's blood went cold, and he had a bad feeling.

"Struggling is useless...Sensei...you're already under my control." And around him, the world became colored by a sickening red color, up in the sky a blood red moon hung, and he recognized this world all to well, from one of his encounters with the older brother to the man standing before him.

His eyes widened, and it felt like his heart actually stopped for a few moments, when the first dagger bore itself into his body. He had failed. He had failed to save Naruto, and in the illusion that surrounded him, he could see the blonde being tortured, bloody, beaten, and accepting it. It was worse then the blades cutting his body, for watching his precious blonde being tortured and not being able to save him was worse, oh so much worse, then die fighting to prevent it. It was his worst fear, and Sasuke, with his sharingan, had not failed to notice.

"You...truly think you loved him, didn't you?" The voice was a mere whisper in the dreamworld surrounding him, swirling, echoing through his entire soul.

"But you if anyone should know...that the village always planned to have him killed, sooner or later. If he ever became to strong. If he ever became to hard to control. If he ever became independent from the village, then they would have killed him."

It was the last concrete thing he could see or hear except for the never ending pain, taking over his body, mind, and sense of time.

"Not a single one of you love him the way I do." And in reality, where Sasuke had spoken those last words, he thrust his dagger forward, towards one of the helpless copy ninjas' vital points; his racing, beating, and crying heart.

* * *

Holding Anko close to himself, Iruka let his fist gently knock on the door before him, and within the minute, it was opened by Akatora, who nodded in approval and let the couple in. Well inside Iruka could feel the smell of food and drink, although all it did was to make his stomach turn. After they had removed their shoes and jackets, they followed Akatora into the living room, where they saw some familiar faces. Sakura was being held by Ino in one of the couches, the pink haired girl now fast asleep, tired from her crying. Ino looked tired too, but would not let go of her friend, holding on, offering the support she knew the female needed. She would not sleep, she would not let go; her friend needed her now.

Akatora nodded to Iruka, and then walked over to the corner, where on a temporarily bed, Hyoo was bedded down. The man looked grumpy, fuming, glaring at his broken leg in something that looked like disgust. Akatora frowned and crawled down in the bed beside the man, growling softly, telling him in their own way to stop being so angry at the fact that he could not even walk, much less leave on an dangerous mission. But he also knew how much Hyoo loved the dangerous missions, and also, how much the man liked Naruto, and Kakashi as well.

There was also a few ANBU that Iruka had never seen before, two of them looked really beaten up, and he realized it was probably the guards that had been on duty that morning, when Naruto had done...what he did...

Iruka could for a few moments not tear his eyes away from one of the men, clutching his left arm, or the stump that was left of it anyway. Another ANBU sat close, oh so close to him on his right side in complete silence, comforting the other in a way that only ninjas could sense. They reminded Iruka a bit of broody hens, curling up beside each other, pissed at anything that moved around them. The other one looked like he had a thick band aid around his chest, neck and upper right arm. He looked up, saw Iruka, and once again it reminded Iruka of a broody, angry hen, fluffing up it's feathers towards him, telling him to 'leave us the hell alone' kind of message.

The other two ANBU that Iruka didn't recognize were at the fireplace, and even if they didn't look worse for wear as the rest of the people in the room, they too were silent. One of them nodded softly at Iruka, who returned the greeting.

The entire living room had been turned into the only social room in the house, they all needed each other right now, because, in reality, not one of them wanted to be alone. Everyone else had been sent out...they were part of the ones that had been left in the village. The very streets of Konoha was screaming with the silence, making them gather, to shield themselves against it.

Iruka led Anko to one of the couches in front of the fireplace, close to the two uninjured ANBU, and made her sit down. He putt a blanket around her shoulder, stroking her hair gently, murmuring that he'd be right back. She nodded, and pulled the blanket tight against her body. He walked into the kitchen, feeling empty, strange, shut down. There was to much that had happened in one day, way, way to much. So soon after loosing raccoon, the very man that killed him had escaped...and it was the man Iruka looked upon like a little brother that had made it possible. And later, when they both had showed up at the gathering, Anko had not been allowed to leave. Tsunade had pulled them to the side, and told them the truth.

"Anko...the blood tests that were done when you returned from the last mission...it turned out that you're pregnant. You're not allowed to have any more missions, not missions like this. Go home, both of you...I wish I could have told you this in a more proper moment, but I have little time. Go home and rest."

The words were still ringing inside of Iruka's head, but how could they be happy... In a moment like this, not even news like that could bring up the mood by very far. Even worse, it looked almost like Anko was blaming herself for not being able to go with her fellow ANBU, out to fight for life and death. For an ANBU to be told to stay, while all the others were sent out, it was like a punishment. He had noticed that Hyoo seamed to think the same way, both of them were very strong soldiers, proud warriors, and right now they were both on house arrest. The two uninjured ANBU, altough not as broody as Anko, Hyoo or the two guards, had also looked a bit down.

In a way, Iruka was glad that Anko could not go...his dream of having her at home, in safety, had come into reality, and they were going to have a baby, a family... All he could hope, was that the price for that dream would be more then he could handle. It was almost like fate wanted him to give up the family he'd worked so hard to get, in order to have this one. Truly, really, the world of the shinobi left no room for the soft hearted. It was a world ruled by the knife, to kill or be killed, and even one bad move could have the most bitter consequences.

Sighing to himself, looking over the kitchen, Iruka started to make some tea for his precious and the grumpy ANBUs'. If they could not fight, if all they could do was wait, then at least he would make sure that his partner, his pregnant partner, got something warm into her system while they did so, and at the same time, try to get those broody ANBU a bit more relaxed.

* * *

Outside the cave they were in, a lone bird was singing as the sun fell beyond the horizon. Dark eyes gazed upon the relaxed face in front of him, sleeping peacefully, just like he had ordered the blond to do. Without thinking much about it, his hand came up and stroked the face beside him, watching as his pale hand stroked that soft, whisker marked cheek. A little dried blood was still clinging to the otherwise perfect skin. The last rays of sun played over the golden hair, and made his skin look so perfect, so untouched, giving a strong contrast to the blood on his ANBU armor.

A feeling so strong, and yet so strange, swelled within the raven haired man, and his hand stilled over Naruto's skin.

"I love you." It was a whisper, a mere whisper, and yet he needed to say it one more time. In his sleep Naruto frowned, and curled in on himself, and Sasuke observed it all, taking it all in. How could the village have seen this boy, this man, this very earthly perfection, as a monster, a pest? How could they have sought his power, not his friendship, nor his love? The men in the village, claiming to love Naruto...just thinking about it made Sasuke angry. After all, those men knew what the village had planned. In the eyes of the village, this pure person was no more then a tool, something they could use as they pleased, until his final breath.

Itachi had also been used by the village. He had killed his own honor, name, sacrificed his life, his dignity, his family...all for the sake of the village. Sasuke would not stand by and let the same thing happen to Naruto, he would not let that damned village take away any more of his precious people.

Leaning in his head so that his forehead touched with the blondes, he whispered one more time.

"I shall never leave you behind again. With me, you can be as strong as you desire to be..."

Inside Naruto's dream, he could feel himself float, a weird, and slightly unsettling feeling. He knew somehow that he should know what it meant, but his head felt full, slow, and it was hard to think. In the distance he could hear a voice, so familiar, and yet...he turned his head to try and hear the voice better, but it kept on avoiding him. His eyes was closed, and his eyelids so heavy, so heavy...what was this feeling again...

"...I love you..." That voice...he knew that voice...

"Sasuke..." He could feel his every heartbeat in his chest, and yet, he wasn't upset or worried, as he knew he would normally be. He felt warm again, and a tingling sensation in his body.

"Sasuke..." and he started to fade away again, sinking deeper into the feeling. Something wasn't right, he knew this, but the warmth and the floating feeling made him so sleepy...so tired.

That feeling...he could not remember what it was...what had he forgotten?

The raven could feel his heart skip a beat as the blonde murmured his name in his sleep. His eyes was instantly drawn to those soft lips, and like enchanted, he watched as they one more time spoke his name. When he finally took a breath, it was shaky, and he had to close his eyes for a while in order to calm himself. Only Naruto could make him feel this way, only Naruto could open his heart in all the ways no one else could, and the blonde did it so easily too. How long would he keep the other under his genjutsu, under this spell of his? He did not know. It was one more of those things he could not deal with right now, did not need to take care of right now. He could feel the warm breath from the other male on his face, and slowly, certainly, it lulled him to sleep. A restless, shallow, but much well needed sleep, beside his beloved.

No matter the price, no matter the cost, no matter who he had to fight or kill...Sasuke would protect his rival, his friend, his only love. No one would look down on the blonde again, he would never be held back again. Yes, indeed, Sasuke would make certain, that for the first time in his life, Naruto would be free.

* * *

Tsunade looked up as the horns signaled that a search party had returned, and that medics were called to the gates. It only took her less then a minute before she was standing before the great doors protecting the village, arriving at the same time as the group of ninja carrying what looked like Hatake Kakashi's body. Her blood went ice cold, and as her hands descended down on his skin, she feared for the worse, until her green healing chakra could sense his pulse, his heartbeat.

She drew a quick breath of relief, and hurried to heal the cut right over his heart that was bleeding slowly, and then let her hands wander to his forehead. Her suspicion was confirmed when it soon turned out that Sasuke had used his Tsukuyomi, the red moon illusion, just like his brother, and tortured the man. No person that she knew about had lived though that jutsu more then once. Her hands stroked Kakashi's hair back and forth, and the shinobi around her was quiet, waiting to see if the legendary man before them would be okay. Then, with a sudden startle that broke the tension to the sound of several loud gasps, Kakashi suddenly sat up, eyes wide open, clutching the ground beside him.

"Relax, Hatake...you're home. Relax...hear my voice...you're home." Her hands had not for one second stopped her massage, and the healing that they offered. Gasping, shivering, it took a few seconds for Kakashi to understand her words, his entire mind, body and head on fire from the intense, burning, pulsing pain. Then his attention was drawn to his clutched hand, lifting it, and opening it slightly, he could see the golden fox necklace shining in the middle of his hand. The blue eye of the jewelry looked as if it was crying, and his hands closed around it, drawing his hand up to his heart, closing his eyes to hide the tears that once again begun to swell. Naruto had saved him...even when trapped in an illusion like that, the little fox had saved his life.

"I will return it too you, this necklace..." He whispered quietly as Tsunade started barking out orders, demanding reports on where they had found him, if they had seen Naruto and Sasuke, and all else that they knew. Kakashi held the necklace close, wishing that he had been stronger, that he could have saved the one that needed him. He wellcomed the pain, feeling as if he deserved nothing else then pain right there, at that moment. The pain in his body was nothing compared to the growing pain in his heart.

* * *

Iruka was in the middle of serving everyone in the small living room tea and small plates of sushi when there was a knock at the door. Still dressed in an apron over his normal black sweater, he rushed over and opened it, and then just blinked. Outside was a few chuunins he recognized, two medical nins, Hatake Kakashi, and Kiba Inuzuka, the latest one struggling against the restraint jacket he was wearing, snarling and trying to bite the chuunins holding him. Iruka jaw dropped, and just stared for a few seconds, taking in the barely standing, obviously injured, barely standing Kakashi and company.

"Iruka sensei." one of the chuunins called out, catching his attention. He blinked and nodded.

"Ehh...yes?" Maybe not the best of his most impressive comebacks.

"Do you have room for these two?" He looked them over, then blushed, realizing how silly he was being, and invited them in. "Please, come in, there is some food and tea..." he grew silent as Kiba was more or less dragged past him into the apartment.

"...no! Damn it, hell no! My mate is out there, my MATE IS OUT THERE!" Iruka's eyes meet with one of the medic nins on the way in, and the man stayed behind as the other medic made sure that Kakashi got inside. When everyone else was in, the medic leaned in and whispered;

"You know about how Inuzukas get when they are freshly mated right?" Iruka blushed hard, of course he knew that the clan members got transformed into sex maniacs, lusting for their mate for a certain period after the mating.

"Uhh...yeah?" The medic made a frown, and looked into the apartment, the two chuunins that had dragged the boy in coming back, and leaving with a slight nod to the medic, as a 'good luck' gesture most likely.

"Well...it just so happens that this young Inuzuka was mated as late as yesterday evening...and his mate is ANBU and out fighting, or might be fighting...so...yeah...he is not happy."

There was a silence that seemed to stretch out for way to long before Iruka could respond.

"Oh..." Yeah, it was not another of his best comebacks, but then again, nothing more needed to be said as the two men looked into the apartment filled with broody, deadly, most of them injured ANBU, a pregnant ANBU female, one Inuzuka in heat that wanted nothing but HIS ANBU, and one fucked up, injured, emotional ANBU Kakashi, and two upset ninja females. Yeah...this would be one of those moments you looked back on when you got old and you would ask yourself; How the heck did I get into that mess? Really? How could I?

As the two men closed the door, they prepared themselves to pamper, discipline, comfort, and please all those moody, broody, unsettled killing machines. Iruka felt a sweat drop shape up on the side of his head. He had become an ANBU kindergarten babysitter, and he did not entirely look forward to the task.

* * *

**Maybe not my best chapter ever, but behold a miracle! It's a WHOLE CHAPTER DEVOID OF SEX? O_O But you know what that means...double up in next chapter *smirk*** Hope you enjoyed.


	16. Love can not be replaced so easily

**Ok, so here comes the next chapter, not completely happy with it, but I hope it sorts out some of the confusion.**

* * *

The birds had fled, the forest were quiet, not even the wind dared to voice it's name in the leafs.

"How?" His voice was devoid of emotion, staring at the back of the man in front of him. Staring at the red tail of demon chakra that wagged slowly, deadly, ready to kill.

Naruto didn't move at first, his breathing hard, ragged, body tingling.

"Stop thinking I'm some kind of moron, Sasuke..." And looking over his shoulder, only slightly, not making eye contact with the raven, he snarled, despite his intention not too.

"Kyuubi gave me a push...he could break the genjutsu you placed on me, he has seen the power of the sharingan before, remember?"

Sasuke frowned at this, and remained silent. He could fight Naruto and win, he was certain of it, but he would much rather avoid it. They had both become much more powerful since their last real fight. The risk would be higher this time around, and he didn't have the time for dealing with such a hassle, not if they were already pursued by shinobi like Kakashi.

The silence between them stretched out on the time, and Naruto looked down on the body before him, alive, bleeding, but alive. His mind was racing, trying to hold back the rage of the demon, trying to remember exactly what had happened, and to make out what to do next. He knew that it was thanks to Kyuubi's chakra that he had been able to come to his senses, just at Sasuke was about to kill Kakashi, with the use of the demon chakra he had just been able to get a grip of the kunai as it had stuck the silver haired man. It had been close, oh so close, just a fraction of a second later and the man would have been killed.

Right now, lying in the grass before Naruto's feet, the copy cat ninja looked like he was sleeping, he almost looked peaceful, but the blonde knew differently. Even though he didn't think the man would die, his wound was deep, and the dark red blood was seeping out from it at an alarming rate.

"Naruto...not even your Kyuubi will be able to break the genjutsu this time."

He knew that the raven haired man was serious about this, and for some reason he felt himself smile.

"I know." He reached up, closed his hand around the necklace that Bear had given him so soon before his death. It was precious to him, just like Kakashi, just like Sasuke. It was a sad reminder that he was indeed not strong enough to protect all the people he loved, and the question dwelling in his mind was if he was strong enough to protect both the raven haired man behind him, and the silver haired man in front of him at the same time, and from each other.

With a quick movement he pulled the chain on the collar loose, pausing for a moment and holding the little fox against his heart. This way...at least if he did this, then a part of him would still remain where it should be. He bent down, knelt before his teacher, his comrade and lover, placing the necklace in Kakashi's hand and remained there, kneeling, his hand on Kakashi's, wishing he could never let go of that hand.

"Sasuke...I won't fight you, I won't resist you, not now and not later...but you have to promise that Kakashi will live."

The silence returned as Sasuke thought about the deal that had been offered to him. It suited his plans, and he knew that Naruto wouldn't lie to him about it. His choice was the logical one.

"Deal." And Naruto smiled once again as he stood back up slowly, pulling the demon back into his mind and body, ignoring its spiteful anger at his choice, and with one last look at his sensei, with one more farewell said in his mind, he turned, and walked up to his long time friend, rival, and love.

The red color of the sharingan was both pretty and petrifying at the same time, but Naruto showed no fear. He would not back down from this, he could never back down from this.

And with his last hidden card used, Naruto sank back into the dark abyss of the genjutsu, hearing Sasukes' voice saying 'I love you.' over and over in the back of his mind.

* * *

Kiba was in hell. His body was on fire, he was moody, he was hungry and yet the food he had tried to eat did not please him, the drink did not sate him, and there was like an itch that was spreading though out his body, growing worse by the minute. He had tried to chew on the restraint jacket that kept him bound, but it was no use, it was well designed for shinobi and thus could and would withstand a little chewing, even though in his own mind he had given that piece of clothing a hell of a challenge to withstand.

He huffed, again, for the nine thousand time that evening, and kicked at the table in front of him.

He had tried to dash out of the apartment four times, each time one of the non harmed ANBU had taken him down, and more or less dragged him back, and thrown him onto the couch.

That first time had awoken Sakura, that had started crying again, and Ino had been glaring a million daggers in Kiba's direction since that moment, and it had only grown worse with each and every of his failed escape attempts, making him huff in annoyance. Females, he was glad he had not mated one. Mated. He had mated. The thought had made him freeze again, and think it over.

Him and Ibiki was mated. For life. And the mother fucking man was no where to be seen while he SHOULD be around and shove that gorgeous, delicious dick somewhere far up in-

FUCK! His mind betrayed him once again, and images of their 'bounding' threw itself all over him, making him horny, frustrated, and even more moody. He wanted his mate, hell, he needed his mate. It felt like he had the worst case of blue balls ever recorded though humanity history, times ten, and he knew that if Ibiki did as much as walk into the room right now, he'd be cumming all over the floor of this apartment, all the other moody ninjas be damned.

He kicked the table again, yeah that's right you fucker, you deserve it. Another kick, another huff, another bitch glare from Ino, another glance from the two ANBU.

Iruka tried to talk to him every now and then, but he couldn't concentrate, the words just sounded blurry, the noise itself made him annoyed. He didn't want to talk, he wanted to mate, he wanted to be thrown down on that table, bent over and-

GOD DAMN IT! He started spinning in the couch, making full spins, slowly, whining, not knowing why and not really having a reason, he just needed to do -something-.

Finally, with his face against the pillow of the couch, he paused, and with the most grumpy voice he could ever have managed, he said;

"I need to pee." Several sighs were heard in the room, and the two ANBU glanced at each other, and then too Iruka, who frowned. They had all realized that Kiba wouldn't be able to do as much as get his pants down with the jacket on, but they couldn't remove it either since he would just use hand signs and then they would have to catch him again, and it would be much harder to do so.

To everyone's surprise however, Akatora was the one to speak up.

"I'll take him to the bathroom, Iruka, could you please brew some more of that green tea for me, it was very good." At this the brunette teacher just nodded and turned towards the kitchen, glad to have been released from another chore of babysitting.

Akatora stood, and walking over to the couch he helped Kiba to get to his feet, and then helped the younger nin to get to the bathroom. Well inside Akatora shut the door, and came to stand behind Kiba that had already, grumpy, placed himself in front of the toilet. With skill and precision that the younger nin had rarely seen, he got Kiba's fly open with his one good hand, and pulled on the pants, making them drop around Kiba's ankles. Kiba could feel his pulse racing, and blood flooded to his cheeks as he realized that his dick was rock hard, tenting his underwear. Instead of mocking it, or commenting, Akatora let his hand stoke the erection gently though the fabric, making Kiba hiss and throw his head back.

A shiver rushed though his body at the much needed stimulation, even as the shame was screaming in him, since it was not his mate touching him, it was not his mate that was there with him. Akatora watched, observed, and then gently pulled the boxer shorts of, freeing the erection, stepping one step closer so that his body was as close to Kiba as it could be. Kiba shivered again as he could feel the strong, warm, and powerful male body so close to his half naked self.

"Relax...you need to pee." And just like that he was shaken back into reality, staring down and seeing his erection in Akatora's hand, now pointing downwards toward the toilet. It took several moments before Kiba could get everything going, but as he emptied his bladder, he sighed in content of the feeling, even though his dick was still rock hard, even though the close contact with the other male was doing all kinds of things to his body and mind.

"Shhhh..." Akatora tried to soothe him, and he realized that he had been whining again, like a lost puppy. He grew quiet, but could not help but to press himself towards the heat behind him. Akatora had not let go of his penis, and instead of doing so, he started to stroke it once again.

"Wait, what are you...nggh...doing?" Kiba wanted to deny how good it felt, deny that another man beside Ibiki could make him feel good, but it was no use.

"I'm helping you." Akatora's voice was smooth, soothing, and the male licked the back of his ear that he had whispered in, making Kiba's eyes cross. Almost against his will, Kiba spread his legs a little more, allowing Akatora to rub just right against his ass. The man was also hard, Kiba could tell, and it made his breathing stop, if only for a second or two.

The need to have his mate and the need to be mated in any way possible was fighting in him, and even though he knew it was wrong, he could not help but to rub hard against the male behind him.

Akatora was breathing deep, trying too control himself and what was happening, he knew all to well what the wrong choices could do, and undo, in their separate lives right now.

"Please..." And there it was, so soft, so vulnerable, and so tempting. Akatora couldn't help the movement of his hips, meeting up with the rubbing of the ass against his crotch.

This was the mated partner of his boss, almost like a bride in some ways, and here he was, thrusting all over it.

"Please...please let me...it..." That voice was so needy, and the request was so wrong, but at the same time it made so much sense. His hand came around, back to himself, and undid his own pants, helping his own underwear slide off and pool around his ankles, close to Kiba's.

They rubbed together, with Akatora's larger dick sliding back and forth between the legs of Kiba, making the younger man pant, twitch, and shiver. A shock of electricity went though him every time that head slid past his ring, and he could feel himself falling. He needed to be mounted, he was in heat, and he had a male rubbing against him, a dominant male that was now jerking him off with a strong and steady hand. Slowly, Kiba's mind turned into goo, and his thrusting turned harder, his begging louder, and need greater. He could feel Akatora's pre cum sticking onto his skin, and it burned him with the need to be mounted.

"Please..." And his head threw back in submission, in need, in desperation. Akatora groaned, feeling the younger one trying to push himself onto his rod, and he stilled, feeling that ring of muscle almost giving in, not yet tight from earlier mountings. In the back of his mind he knew that it was all so wrong and that he should stop it, but before his more logical thoughts could be voiced Kiba had found the right angle, and was pushing down, heat surrounding the head of his dick, and he gave in as well, thrusting up into that heat, making Kiba moan as he bottomed out in one long thrust, settling in deep inside the brunette.

"Ah...ahh..." Kiba felt the heat taking him over, even though the feeling of being mounted left something out, something was missing. It only drew him harder, making him move before Akatora, pulling upwards and then pushing down, feeling the burn, the slight pain, hearing Akatora grunt and grab his chest with that one good arm, and then...then the man got serious. The thrusts got stronger, making Kiba's legs buckle, that dick that was so hot, so hard, was thrusting deeper and deeper, burning him, taking him. Kiba knew he should protest somehow, knew that he shouldn't want this as badly as he did, but he couldn't deny the thrill that rushed through him as Akatora's breathing turned more shallow, faster, his thrust more desperate. Mouth hanging open, but no words coming out, Kiba could feel himself starting to tremble, and as Akatora pushed him against the wall, lifting him with his body, fucking him harder and harder, he couldn't fight the feeling any longer. He started to come as he felt Akatora's movement becoming stiff, hearing that muffled groan against his neck, feeling the cum filling him, and he came so hard, clamping down on Akatora, and coming again a second time as his heat was being sated by the act of mating, even if it wasn't his mate that had sated it.

There was an silence in the living room as Iruka came in with the new batch of tea and coffee. For a few seconds he was confused, until he picked up on the muffled sounds coming from the bathroom upstairs. He blushed, realizing that only two nins were missing, and what it meant.

Great. Now he had two injured and broody ANBU, one fucked up Kakashi Hatake, one pregnant female ANBU that was also his partner, two emotional female ninjas, and two deadly ANBU in love, out of which one was in the bathroom screwing another man's partners brains out.

As he glanced over at Hyoo he was mighty surprised to see that the man didn't even seem angry, just a little moody, almost like he was waiting for it to be over with.

In situations like this, Iruka concluded that non angry ANBU were far more scary then a pissed of ANBU, at least then you knew that you should take cover or run the fuck away. It also reminded him that these ninjas rarely reacted the way you expected them too.

Setting the plate with the tea and the cups down on the table he sighed.

"This is so fucked up, words can not describe." One of the two medic nins frowned, nodded, and took a cup of the black coffee. Three men, one of which was chuunin, to keep this ticking bomb of ANBU in check. Halleluiah, this would be a night to remember, if he'd survive to remember it.

Some time passed, the sounds from the upper floor subsided, and in time the two, slightly less energetic ninjas emerged from upstairs. There was a thick tension in the air as they entered the living room, but the only ones that didn't seem to notice it was Akatora, Kiba, and Hyoo. The last one that happily greeted both men into his bed in the corner, where they snuggled down with Kiba in the middle, and after some minutes all looked, and sounded to be, fast asleep.

Everyone stared. There was silence. They kept looking. Surely there would be a fight. There should have been some fighting by now. The three ninjas in the bed however, slept soundly, one of them even beginning to snore quietly after some minutes.

"Well that was...unexpected." Iruka still had the feeling that he had missed something, he just didn't know what, but something even the other ANBU in the room hadn't seen, had gone unnoticed.

After a few more moments where they all seemed to be confirming that the threat of a fight would take place had gone and past, and just like that all ANBU lost interest in the new living room constellation. Another interest had awoken though. Alcohol. The two injured ANBU, that had been injured in the morning dilemma, wanted some sake, and Iruka didn't know if it was more dangerous to give them the drink, or if it was in fact more dangerous to deny them it.

After deciding on the middle road, he gave each ninja that wanted some one cup, and one cup only, something that he made very clear from the moment he brought out the bottle he had at home. He served his precious Anko another cup off tea, the medics once again choose the coffee.

Everyone nodded and obeyed when he told them the one cup rule, and a strange feeling of being both a mother hen, and a figure that even these deadly shinobi respected enough to obey, came over him. Iruka knew in that moment that yes, this was not optional, but he could get though it. Three ANBU was already asleep, now he just needed to get the rest of them happy and relaxed, and everything would be fine. One at the time, he could do this.

First of he needed to get his pregnant female partner as well as Sakura and Ino in bed, and he choose to offer them his own double bed for this, which they all accepted. All three females were exhausted, so he brought them with him to the upper floor to his bedroom, and as he bedded them down he kissed them all on the for head, lingering an extra moment with Anko, before shutting the door gently and moving back down towards the living room. Kakashi had already fallen into a light slumber in the sofa, the three men on the bed were fast asleep, and the two injured men were a little tipsy.

Iruka decided to encourage them without stating the obvious, and thus he pulled out one of the sofas, making it into a spare bed. The two men ignored the furniture for quite some time, and just sat there, broody as they were, but after one and a half hour they simply walked over, laid down, and fell right asleep. ANBU were like that sometimes, right to the point, but only when they felt like the time was right for being so, and not one minute earlier.

Iruka sighed once again and started to pull out any extra mattresses he had and while he was bedding down all the ANBU he tried to plan what to make for breakfast. He had no idea what anyone liked to eat, nor did he know if there was any allergies or anything like that in the group. Hopefully he'd figure that one out before his breakfast killed someone.

* * *

It had been four days since the breakout in Konoha, the wind had picked up, and it made her hair fly like a dancing inferno in the faint morning light. Behind her stood Ibiki, firm, loyal, and deadly. In front of her laid the land of Mika, a small area not controlled by the leaf, but rather by the hidden village of rain. It was the last patch of green grass and trees before the misty and stormy borders of the other village, and all Tsunade could do right now was to bite the sour apple and wait. Of all the places Sasuke could have taken Naruto, it had to be here, to a place where it could, and most likely would, take her a week or so before she had all the permit papers she needed to enter the land without starting a war, or if nothing else severe fighting between the two countries. By the time they would be entering this piece of land, the chances were great that both men would be long gone.

She swore, and hit a large boulder hard enough to split it in two.

"Damn you Sasuke, if you have hurt that boy in any way..."

* * *

A distant rumble in the distance rouse Sasuke from his shallow sleeping. When he opened his eyes he found that Naruto was already awake, looking at him. They paused, both of them a little unsure on what to say or what to do. Naruto wasn't under his spell right now, he hadn't needed to place it on the blonde for the last few days, but the sudden momentum of having a semi conscious Naruto tagging him along had been slightly awkward. Despite the awkward feelings that rested in the raven at that moment, all he could think about is how gorgeous the other man looked with the morning sun making his hair glitter like gold.

"Sasuke..." It was like a whisper, and the raven swallowed, feeling uneasy. Naruto's hand came up and cupped his cheek, just like he had cupped the blondes cheek that first night. His skin felt like it was on fire anywhere the blonde touched, and it made him shiver. Naruto was the only one to make him feel like this, that is why he wanted to protect him so bad, no matter what.

"Sasuke..." The blonde pulled his body closer, so that their noses were only inches apart, he could feel Naruto's soft breathing against his own, and it made him feel younger, smaller again.

"Where are we going? Where are you taking me?" The question was sincere, but sad at the same time, and it made Sasuke's heart ache. After all that he had done, the blonde still longed to be back in the village that would kill him sooner or later. How could he make the blonde understand, how could he explain all that he had found out? That the village wasn't just a happy place with smiling people, that it wasn't just a village of ninja doing missions? It was run cold hearted and effectively, and any threats or any resistance towards it would be dealt with...including Naruto if the day ever came when he became too strong, too independent.

"They will kill you, dobe...they always do." It made Naruto frown, but he didn't protest, making Sasuke continue, carefully, cautiously.

"Itachi...he killed our clan, he killed them because the village told him too. Those ninja you think of as precious, they will kill you too, if they are told to do so..." He paused, looking into Naruto's deep blue eyes.

"I don't want to loose you dobe..." Once again he was whispering, almost as if enemies would jump at them from any bush around them if the words were spoken to loud.

Naruto smiled then, making the raven's heart flutter gently.

"I don't want to loose you either, Sasuke..." And with that Naruto closed the distance between them, kissing Sasuke, feeling the raven tense up and hold his breath. He encouraged the other by letting his tongue slide over those smooth lips, and with a tremble, Sasuke started kissing him back.

Naruto let his hand slide up and hold Sasuke's head, pulling them closer, kissing harder, Sasuke mimicking the movement, and before they knew it they were kissing as hard as they could, almost as if they would die if they didn't kiss each other at that moment. The kiss was desperate, it was the trigger that released all the pent up frustration, all the fear, all the love, all the feelings they had towards each other. At some point Naruto had moved slightly, now laying more or less on top of Sasuke, but the raven didn't complain. Sasuke remembered all the times he had seen those men touch and play with this body before him, and it made his blood burn with jealousy and anger. He grabbed Naruto's ass cheeks hard, pulling the blonde completely a top of himself, pulling that body towards himself and thrusting against it while he let out a hoarse whisper.

"Mine." Naruto didn't protest, he let out a surprised moan, and looked down into Sasuke's eyes, seeing the sharingan activated. His pulse was racing, his heart was beating, it was almost as if he had never done this before, like it was the first time. Without breaking eye contact Sasuke's hands found their way in under his pants, grabbing his ass once more, pressing them into each other.

"Haah...Sasuke..." The raven grimaced when hearing his voice spoken in that voice, that husky, sexy voice he had heard while hidden in the shadows, always had it been directed at someone else then him. But not this time, this time Naruto was whispering _his_ name, this time _he_ was the one to make the blonde feel that way.

Naruto's head was spinning, things were happening so fast, and yet he didn't want them to stop. He had never seen Sasuke's cheeks been flushed with excitement, but he decided that he liked the look of it. He knew he should be angry, but the person he had wanted to stand beside him for all these years was finally here. They were finally together again, and this time for real. Also, he had already promised Sasuke so many things, and he didn't want to break another promise.

Not letting go of Naruto, Sasuke sat up and immediately started to attack his neck with kissing, biting and sucking, making Naruto grab his shoulders and moan as they rocked their bodies together, grinding against each other as much as they could.

Naruto could feel Sasuke starting to let a finger slide into him, and his heart jumped a beat, throwing his head slightly backwards while he hang on for dear life. It was just a little finger teasing, but it felt like it was pure fire eating him up, like the pleasure was to intense already. Things were happening so fast, so fast, and yet all he wanted was for it to happen even faster.

Sasuke grunted at the strong reaction, changing side on the sun kissed neck before him, starting to suck hard on the other side, feeling like if he needed to mark that skin anywhere he could. The blonde was _HIS_ now, and his only. They both let out strangled sounds as his finger pushed all the way home, making them both tense, making them hold each other even harder.

Sasuke was trembling with excitement. He hadn't planed to make things sexual, he hadn't really considered it, but now that it was happening, he needed it like a thirsty man needed water.

He started to move his finger in and out of the blonde, the warmth and the tight feeling making him groan. This was his best friend, his rival, writhing in his lap, with his finger inside, preparing him for...the thought process made him shut his eyes hard. He wasn't sure he would last for very long if he kept those thoughts up. He released the skin on that neck, and almost as if they read each others minds, their mouths found each other once again, and they kissed hard as he fingered the blonde.

Naruto had never been so excited in his entire life. He couldn't say why, but this was different. It wasn't the same as all those one night stands, not even the same as when he had sex with Kakashi, Akatora or any of the others...no...this was way different.

He cried out as Sasuke started teasing him with a second finger, and just as Naruto thought that it would slide in, Sasuke stopped. He opened his eyes and looked at the raven, both of them panting, then as if a thought had appeared in Sasukes head, he pushed on Naruto's chest, making the blonde lay down on his back. The second after Naruto understood why as the raven started to pull on his pants, and he happily helped the man to get the offending piece of clothing of and away.

The raven kissed his neck again, and let his hands slide up the blonde's body, pulling the shirt off as he went, and when it had been thrown aside he leaned back, and looked down at the creation before him.

Lying there, on his back in the moist, green morning grass, with the morning sun just starting to feel warm on his skin, Naruto felt embarrassed about him being almost nude before his friend, his rival, his love. He could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks, and as he noticed the raven staring directly at his tented underwear, the blush became even worse. He hit the raven on his leg, bringing the focus of the man back to his face.

"Don't stare like that you pervert, it's embarrassing..." It made the raven smirk, and as the other nin removed his own pants Naruto felt dry in his mouth, swallowing several times. When Sasuke had gotten his pants of, displaying what could not be any other then an impressive erection under his own underwear, he causally also removed his shirt, then crawled up along Naruto's body, making the blonde hold his breath.

"Now who is staring at who, you pervert?" Naruto stuttered, not really being able to defend himself, and simple settled with hitting Sasuke on the arm.

"Not funny." He said, but before the words had come out, Sasuke's lips were on his, and he melted into the ground. They tangled again, hands roaming everywhere, touching for the first time, feeling for the first time. It felt good, damn good, and as Sasuke's hands once again grabbed his ass, Naruto almost pushed of the ground.

"Sasuke..." He heard a groan as a answer, and then he felt those hands pull his underwear down, the raven sliding down his body with the same movement.

"Wha..." And he looked down, just as Sasuke took his cock into his mouth, their gaze looking with each other. His mouth hanging open, his mind shattered from pleasure, he watched as Sasuke started bobbing his head, sucking hard, one hand sneaking down and slipping a finger back into his body. He let his head fall back down to the grass, and moaned loudly. He could feel his toes curling, and his heart racing, knowing what it meant.

"Sasuke, I'm gonna..." and the only answer he got was the raven increasing the thrusts into his body, sucking harder, and humming his approval. Naruto's body started to tense, and his hands grabbed Sasuke's hair roughly, and then the brick wall hit his mind as he came, feeling his mind almost leaving his body. As he came too again, in his panting, he could see Sasuke looking at his face, and words that didn't need to be spoken passed wordlessly between them. Sasuke removed his underwear in a fast, smooth movement, and then his fingers, three of them, since he had increased the numbers as Naruto got more and more excited, and then used Naruto's cum so slick up his erection. Their eyes locked with each other, and he started to push in. Naruto could already feel his erection returning, panting, looking at the concentrated look on Sasuke's face, memorizing it.

Sasuke was well endowed in his department, and it was a tight fit, but as he bottomed out, it was as if he was just the right size. Large, but not huge, long, but not to long. They fitted together perfectly.

Naruto was holding on to Sasuke, moaning.

"Sasuke...move..." God, he needed the man to move so bad, to give him friction, to give him...

Sasuke obliged, and looking down to where their bodies lined up, he started to thrust, slowly, gently, his mind still not really comprehending that he and Naruto were doing this, that he was doing Naruto. It was almost surreal, listening to Naruto's moaning and panting, hearing his own ragged breath, feeling that intense heat taking him in with every thrust.

He could feel the sweat running down his body, and a tremble flew across his spine. Opening his eyes again and looking at Naruto's face, they both moved automatically towards each other, moths clashing, tongues battling. Their breath speed up, his thrust turned harder, and before long, they were fucking as hard as they could. Sasuke could feel his sharingan spinning, taking in this memory to be forever buried in his mind for the rest of his life, and Naruto's eyes had turned red, whisker marks darker, and fangs were showing in his mouth. Sasuke could sense the red chacra, the power of the demon, awaking in the blonde, and his chakra responded automatically, coming out, mixing with the blondes, making them both suck in a deep breath of air.

It felt like they were melting, merging, becoming one, and it was so pleasurable that it was almost painful. Sasuke knew he didn't have much time left, it felt like his body was about to explode at any moment, and with a snarl he thrust forward, biting Naruto on one of his earlier bite marks, hard enough to draw blood as he thrust his body harder and harder into the blonde, using every inch of his power to do so. A sharp pain just barely registered through his pleasurable haze, and he realized that Naruto had bitten him too, and that the fangs of the blonde must have pierced him.

He could feel himself starting to come, and just as he did, the most marvelous thing happened. His chakra seemed to seep into the blonde, and some of Naruto's demon mixed chakra seeped into him, and it pushed him over the edge, him and the blonde becoming one like nothing they had ever experienced before. Naruto clung to Sasuke as the raven came into him, the cum burning on his insides, but at the same time, it was different from the other times he had felt this happen. This time it was like the fire was marking his very soul with the intensity, and he howled against that pale and bloody shoulder as he came hard from the intense feelings, feeling completed and whole on every level in his mind and body for the first time in his life.

* * *

A few days later, standing in that very spot, Tsunade felt worried. Her best tracking ninjas had no problem tracking the blonde and the raven to this spot, where...things...had happened according to them, but after that it was as if the two men had gone completely missing.

Three days had passed, the two men had been here just three days ago, and yet...they were gone.

Behind the hills protecting this glade was the ocean, and the blue color reminded Tsunade about the eyes of the boy she hadn't seen in more then one weeks time. She wondered if he was alright, she wondered where he had gone, if Sasuke had been kind or cruel towards him, but the ocean gave her no answers, neither did the birds that sung their joyful summer songs up in the trees around her.

After another twenty four hours of tracking the area, and coming up with nothing, she ordered her special tracking teams to spread out, while some of the other nins she had brought along were allowed to return to the village. It was with a deep feeling of dread that she had understood that if Sasuke didn't want anyone to find the two, then most likely it wouldn't happen no matter how much they searched for the two men.

* * *

**Like I said, not the best chapter, but alas' this story is begining to come to and end. There will be a few more chapters though, just to wrap things up and make some things a little more clear.** **TBC. **


End file.
